Estocolmo Traducción
by LindenCorina15
Summary: *Traducción: 'Estocolmo' de Tassy-Riddle.* Nombre del Paciente: Harry J. Potter. Diagnostico: Síndrome de Estocolmo. Cuando la víctima se enamora de su agresor, cabe destacar, ¿cuál es el límite entre la locura y el verdadero amor? Slash. Tom & Harry
1. Chapter 1

Título: **Estocolmo *Traducción***

Autora: **Tassy-Riddle**

Traductora: LindenCorina15

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: **Harry Potter** / Lord Voldemort (**Tom M. Riddle**)

Disclaimer: Nada en esto es mío y mucho menos "Harry Potter". Pertenece a J.K Rowling y a **Tassy-Riddle**.

Advertencias: **Slash** (Relación Chico x Chico) **Lemon** (sexo explícito entre los personajes), por lo tanto, si no te gusta o te sientes incómodo con esto, es simple: No lo leas.

Summary: Nombre del Paciente: Harry J. Potter. Diagnostico: Síndrome de Estocolmo. Cuando la víctima se enamora de su agresor, cabe destacar, ¿cuál es el límite entre la locura y el verdadero amor? Slash. Tom & Harry.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**Nota: (1) – **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pero sí a J.K Rowling. Esta historia pertenece a **Tassy-Riddle**.

**(2)** – Es una historia **Slash**, o sea, relación Chico x Chico. Si no te gusta, o te sientes incomodo es muy simple: No leas.

** (3)** – Entre – "…" – Pensamientos

Entre –… – Diálogos y escenas.

_Cursiva: Parsel (lengua de las serpientes)_

**~•~~•~~•~~•~**

**ESTOCOLMO**

Nombre del paciente: Harry James Potter.

Diagnostico: Síndrome de Estocolmo.

―Por Merlín. – Murmuro asustada, encarando fijamente el nombre en letras doradas que estaba grabado en la ficha.

Cuando la Dra. Elizabeth Jane Owens tomó la ficha de su nuevo paciente aquella mañana, no esperaba encontrar el nombre del famoso niño-que-vivió, el mismo que había desaparecido hace seis años en el terrible ataque de Voldemort al Ministerio de Magia. Era cierto que el propio Albus Dumbledore, hace algunos días, viniera personalmente a pedirle asumir éste caso, pues, según palabras del director de Hogwarts, no había profesional mejor de aquella área específica y modestamente aparte, dos premios –Varita de Oro y Entidad Mágica del Año– comprobaban eso. Aun así, ella nunca imagino que aquella persona tan importante para Dumbledore, a punto de hacerla tratar la internación personalmente, fuese Harry Potter, el proclamada Elegido para destruir al Lord de las Tinieblas.

Ahora, ella pensaba, había sentido en los dos Aurores de guardia en la puerta de ese cuarto, que eran apenas más reservados y el confortable cuarto del ala psiquiátrica del Hospital de San Mungo, el único cuarto situado al final del extenso corredor enteramente blanco, reservado solamente para casos de alta peligrosidad o para celebridades mágicas que querían tener aquellos "problemas" escondidos de la prensa sensacionalista.

―Ten calma. – Habló para sí misma. – Él es apenas un paciente más que necesita de ayuda.

Diciendo eso, ella ingresó a la habitación donde se encontraba el chico, recordándose a sí misma que era una psicomaga que poseía dos doctorados en las mejores universidades mágicas de Zürich y Berlín. No podría dejarse perturbar por la fama impuesta de un chico luego de su primer año de vida.

―Buen día, Harry. – Saludó calmadamente, los ojos aun fijados en los papeles en sus manos. – Yo soy la Dra. Elizabeth Owens y me gustaría conversar un poco contigo.

Al levantar la mirada, sin embargo, las palabras murieron en su boca. El adolescente recostado en la confortable cama de lienzos blancos era indudablemente bello. El cuerpo esbelto y de músculos poco marcados, cubierto por una camisa blanca simple y un pantalón de algodón del mismo color, en conjunto con la cara libre de cualquier sombra de barba, formada por trazos finos y aquellos impresionantes ojos verdes, daban un aspecto angelical al chico que confundía con un joven de no más de dieciséis años –algo inequívoco, pues ella misma comprobó, al volver los ojos a la ficha, que su edad de ahora era veintiún años recién cumplidos–, no obstante, los cabellos negros como el ébano, esparcidos descuidadamente por la almohada, en contraste con su tez pálida y los labios finos y rosados, acrecentaban el aire sensual y al mismo tiempo tierno al joven. Como un ángel voluptuoso fugitivo del paraíso.

Pero algo estropeaba aquel ente tan sublime.

Y al encarar los ojos verdes, perdidos y tristes, notó que no había brillo alguno ahí. Apenas una tristeza profunda. Se dio cuenta, entonces, qué era ese motivo.

―Yo quiero volver a casa. – Una voz melodiosa, baja y suave, despertó a la Dra. Owens de su análisis inicial.

Con una expresión seria y un mirar fijo en los ojos sin brillo, ella se sentó en el sillón que había junto a la cama y pregunto enseguida:

―¿En dónde está su casa, Harry?

Silencio.

Y el mismo mirar sin brillo.

―¿Estás hablando de Hogwarts? – Ella insistió. – ¿Quieres regresar a Hogwarts? ¿Es eso?

―No. Yo quiero regresar a casa.

―¿Estás hablando, entonces, de la casa de tus tíos?

Ella suspiró y prosiguió a encarar sus propias manos como si buscase alguna cosa.

―Ojala pudiese ayudarte, Harry, pero para eso necesitas decirme que casa es para la cual quieres volver tanto.

Y el silencio, no obstante, continuó.

―¿Es Grimmauld Place?

―No. Ninguna de esas es mi casa, para ninguna de esas quiero volver, yo solo quiero volver con mi familia. – Los ojos verdes se fijaron en ella finalmente. – Con mi familia a la que me alejaron.

Los ojos de Harry siguieron los rápidos movimientos de la mano fina, pero libre de anillos, escribiendo contra un pequeño portapapeles. Y entonces, suspiro nuevamente. Ya había pasado por aquello.

―¿Quiere hablas más sobre esa familia?

―No. – Contestó firme. – Yo solo quiero regresar a casa.

―Escucha, Harry, yo estoy intentando ayudarte, pero…

―Ya conozco esa historia. – Interrumpió con indiferencia. – La otra psicomaga, en Hogwarts, habló la misma cosa, comenzó de la misma forma y también no llegó a ningún lugar. Yo no estoy loco. Yo solo quiero volver a mi casa.

Volviendo a mirar hacia la ficha de Harry, ella releyó el diagnostico, probablemente atribuido por la psicomaga que lo asistió en Hogwarts. El "Síndrome de Estocolmo" era algo serio, principalmente en una situación como esta, pero antes de confirmar el diagnostico de su colega de profesión era indispensable ella misma estudiar el caso. No era por nada que Dumbledore recurrió a ella para tal labor, a la final, en una situación con posibilidades catastróficas como esta, apenas la mejor psicomaga del continente mágico europeo podría revertir eso. Sin duda alguna, Harry Potter era su más nuevo y profundo desafío.

―Con permiso, Harry. – Se disculpó con una amigable sonrisa. – Volveré enseguida.

Diciendo eso, y recibiendo apenas un silencioso balancear de cabeza del joven, ella siguió al baño del mismo cuarto para lavarse el rostro y pensar algunos instantes en solitario. Era un lugar relativamente amplio, en colores blanco y azul claro, con una espaciosa ducha y al fondo –sin bañera, pues podría representar riesgos a los pacientes– el asiento del inodoro y un gran lavabo de mármol blanco justo al lado, y encima de éste se encontraba un espejo recubierto con una fina capa de seguridad que impedía a los pacientes quebrarlo, algo simple, pero que ayudaba a decorar y ampliar aquel tranquilo cuarto.

―"Recuérdate, Owens, no se debe dar crédito a los periódicos y a la prensa sensacionalista" – Reflexionó. – "Tú conocerás quien es Harry Potter aquí y ahora, libre de cualquier estigma".

Al enfrentarse a su reflejo en el espejo, se encontró con una mujer de cuarenta y cinco años, sin embargo, no parecía de más de treinta años, el pelo castaño claro cayendo en pequeños rizos sobre sus hombros y enmarcando el rostro de profundos ojos azules, éstos siempre destacando por la bata blanca que se superponía al conjunto sobrio de pantalones y una camisa blanca de vestir de color salmón, haciendo armonía con el delicado collar y pendientes de perlas, poniendo fin a su elegancia y profesionalidad a su lánguida imagen. Era una mujer bella e inteligente, una ex estudiante de la casa Ravenclaw, que se había formado en medimagia en la Universidad Mágica de Cambridge, especializada en psicomagia por el Departamento Psicomágico de Oxford y todavía tenía dos doctorados en esa área por las mejores universidades mágicas de Suiza y Alemania siendo en la primera, donde hizo su tesis con base en el Síndrome de Estocolmo y recibiendo el premio Varita de Oro por tal trabajo, un premio equivalente al Premio Nobel en Ciencias para los muggles. Era muy exitosa profesionalmente y en el ámbito afectivo contaba con el cariño de sus dos gatos persas, Freud y Young, porque no tenía tiempo para cualquier otro tipo de relación emocional, y bueno o malo, estaba muy feliz así. Vivía su vida tranquila como psicomaga jefe del departamento de psicomagia de San Mungo, es decir, hasta que el director de Hogwarts apareció con aquel que parecía su mayor desafío: Harry Potter.

Pero ella era conocida por nunca dejarse vencer por un reto.

―Es la hora. – Murmuró a sí misma, secándose el rostro con la toalla lanudo junto a lavabo.

Cuando regresó al cuarto, se encontró con el tranquilo semblante de Harry, aún en la misma posición, los ojos perdidos en la ventana protegida con barrotes de hierro. Respirando hondo, ella se volvió a sentar en el sillón junto a la cama y reinició la conversación con el chico.

―Según el profesor Dumbledore, – Notó un pequeño oscurecer en la mirada esmeralda. – tú pasaste los últimos dos meses sometido a terapias intensivas en Hogwarts, con una profesional adecuada acompañándote las veinticuatro horas al día, pero como tú mismo dices, no hubo resultados.

Él no hiso algún comentario.

Y el mirar aún detenido en la ventana.

―Como un favor personal, entonces, el profesor Dumbledore pidió para que yo lo recibiera aquí con seguridad reforzada y absoluta confidencialidad. – Ella continuó. – Solo yo y los Aurores sabemos quién está hospedado en este cuarto, pues todos los cuartos poseen magia auto-limpiante y la comida, como debiste de haberlo notado, aparece y desaparece de la mesa como en el comedor de Hogwarts.

Un suspiro desanimado fue la única reacción que él esbozó.

―¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

Y ahora, una sonrisa cansada.

―Son siempre las mismas preguntas. – Respondió finalmente. – ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo te sientes sobre eso? ¿Y sobre tu infancia? ¿Qué es lo que estás sintiendo?

Ella dio una risa suave y aquello capturó la atención del chico.

―Estás en lo cierto. La mayoría de los psicomagos y hasta los mismos psicólogos muggles no son muy creativos en sus métodos y preguntas, pero como un punto a mi favor, debo decir que hago uso de técnicas distintas.

La respuesta recibida, no obstante, fue un frío mirar.

―Mi técnica consiste en conversar un poco y entonces, yo extraigo algunos recuerdos tuyos para estudiar en este Pensadero. – Indicó el pequeño recipiente de porcelana que llevaba consigo. – Después de analizarlas, reinicio la conversación contigo y así, vamos descubriendo los interesantes laberintos de la mente juntos.

―Si estoy de acuerdo con eso, ¿voy a poder volver a casa?

―Depende. Si yo obtengo resultados satisfactorios, podrás salir de aquí y hacer lo que quisieras.

―¿Así mismo?

―Sí. Ayúdame a entenderte y podrás tener mi palabra.

―Usted podrá darme su palabra, pero no irá en contra de lo que ellos quieren. – Sus ojos se escurecieron nuevamente. – Ellos no van a dejarla hacer eso.

―¿Ellos quién?

―Las personas que me secuestraron. – Respondió con seguridad. – Que me alejaron de mi familia.

―¿Y quiénes son esas personas, Harry?

Él la observó por algunos segundos para entonces, contestar con firmeza.

―Dumbledore y los otros.

Seguro…

Ella lo miró profundamente, era por lo menos, inesperado.

Aunque, considerando el cuadro analizado, era una reacción dentro de los patrones.

Era preciso, entonces, dar un paso a la vez tanto para ella misma como para el niño-que-sobrevivió entender lo que realmente pasaba allí.

―No te preocupes, Harry, si tú me ayudas a entender lo que ellos pensaron que estaba pasando, yo podré convencerlos de dejarte ir, ¿te parece?

―Si usted lo logra.

―Bueno, no perdemos nada con intentar, ¿no lo crees?

Harry apenas alzó los hombros y con una pequeña sonrisa, ella prosiguió.

―Me gustaría que te relajes y cerrases los ojos, así mismo, y dejes tu mente fluir libremente… Ahora quiero que dejes tu mente llevarte hace seis años atrás. ¿Cuántos años tenías en aquella época?

―Quince años.

―¿Y que estaba ocurriendo en aquel periodo?

―Estaba cursando el quinto año en Hogwarts. – Respondió monótonamente. – Habíamos formado el Ejército de Dumbledore para aprender aquello que Umbridge, la nueva profesora, no nos enseñaba.

―Hablas en plural, entonces dime, ¿Quién más estaba contigo?

―Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley.

―¿Tus amigos?

―En la época en los que pensé que eran. – Sonrió con amargura.

Ella hiso algunas anotaciones y continúo enseguida:

―¿Te acuerdas de la batalla que ocurrió en el Ministerio de Magia?

El silencio que siguió a la pregunta, le alertó sobre una posible resistencia que Harry llegó a mostrar, pero después de algunos segundos él respondió tranquilo:

―Sí.

―Seguro, entonces me gustaría que pensases en ese día. Con los ojos cerrados, por favor, concéntrate en los momentos que viviste en el Ministerio de Magia hace seis años atrás.

Aproximando su varita, con un núcleo de pelo de unicornio dorado, al rostro sereno de Harry, ella comenzó a extraer para el pequeño Pensadero en su regazo los recuerdos que el niño-que-sobrevivió guardaba de aquel fatídico día.

**~•~**

―¡SIRIUS!

El grito desesperado dejó los labios de Harry.

―No… No puede ser… ¡SIRIUS!

Pero ya era tarde.

La intensa luz verde lo había alcanzado y entonces, su cuerpo se perdió por el misterioso arco cubierto por un velo negro que yacía en aquella sala abandonada. Quiso correr. Quiso impedir que él desapareciera para siempre. Quiso traerlo de vuelta, como quería traer a sus padres. Pero el poderoso agarre del Prof. Lupin lo detuvo, acompañado de afligidas palabras que le advertían del peligro de aquella acción impensada, que le informaban que ya era tarde. Él se había ido.

Y entonces:

―¡YO MATÉ A SIRIUS BLACK! – La risotada maligna en un tono infantil.

Y él se deshizo del agarre de su profesor y corrió. Corrió como si su propia vida dependiese de eso. Corrió empuñando la varita, y el odio centelleando en sus ojos verdes. Corrió tras de Bellatrix Lestrange. Corrió en busca de venganza.

―¡YO MATÉ A SIRIUS BLACK!

―¡CRUCIO!

En ese momento, ella paró de reír.

―¿El bebé Potter quiere jugar? – Preguntó, tirada en el suelo, con una cantárida infantil.

―"Tienes que quererlo…" – Harry oyó en su mente.

Sí, él necesitaba querer.

Necesitaba realmente querer herirla, hacerla pagar por lo que le había hecho a su padrino.

―"Vamos, Harry, conoces el hechizo…" – Parecía susurrar en su nuca.

Y él se acordó de Sirius.

Se acordó que por causa de aquella mujer caída a sus pies, él no lo vería nunca más. Por causa de aquella mujer, él perdió el único chance de tener una familia.

―"No tengas miedo, Harry, solo siéntelo…"

Y él no pensó en más nada.

Solo lo sintió.

―¡CRUCIO!

Y los gritos de Bellatrix hicieron eco en las paredes sombrías.

Tales gritos inundados de dolor, no obstante, eran música para sus oídos.

Parecieron pasar horas, cuando, en verdad, habían transcurrido pocos minutos.

Harry siquiera estaba consciente de la tranquila mano posada en su hombro, cuando, de repente, Albus Dumbledore apareció por entre las llamas verdes de una de las chimeneas. La expresión del director de Hogwarts era sombría, sus ojos fijándose en la mujer que se retorcía en el suelo, subiendo al semblante rabioso de Harry para, entonces, enfocarse en la persona detrás del chico.

―Suéltalo inmediatamente.

―Creo que no, mi querido Albus.

Cuando Harry oyó aquella voz serpentina tras su espalda, agrandó los ojos y pareció volver a la realidad. Al instante siguiente, detuvo la maldición y se viró rápidamente para encarar aquel ser que marcó su vida. El último encuentro de los dos había sido el año anterior, en el cementerio de los Riddle, y gracias a la trampa montada en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, el Lord Oscuro regresó a la vida con ayuda de la propia sangre del chico.

―¡Tú…! – Harry jadeó. A pocos centímetros de su rostro, lord Voldemort lo miraba con aquella grotesca cara de serpiente, los ojos rojos como la sangre ajena que tanto derramara, el cuerpo alto y delgado, la piel pálida semejante a verdaderas escaman que se destacaban por entre la túnica negra y sombría.

―Nos encontramos de nuevo, Harry.

Sin embargo, antes de que el niño-que-vivió pudiese pronunciar cualquier palabra, un poderoso hechizo de Dumbledore le apartó rápidamente del lord y arrojo a éste a cien metros de distancia. Ahora, caído en el suelo, Harry observaba una moribunda Bellatrix levantarse y huir por las mismas llamas en las que había aparecido Dumbledore, debajo de su furiosa, pero impotente mirar esmeralda, mientras que el director de Hogwarts y lord Voldemort comenzaban una batalla épica.

Harry no podía seguir la velocidad alcanzada por los hechizos.

Las intensas luces, volando de un lado a otro, en diferentes tonos de colores, casi lo cegaban.

De un lado, Voldemort conjuraba una enorme serpiente de fuego, de otro, Dumbledore se defendía con un poderoso muro de cristal.

―Por Merlín… – Murmuró Harry, abatido, encogiéndose en el suelo y protegiendo su rostro con las manos del polvo de vidrios, resultante de uno de los hechizos, que barría todo el piso.

De pronto, notó, aquel lugar fue sumido en el silencio.

En el instante siguiente, un intenso frío tomó cuenta de su cuerpo, consecuente del pequeño remolino helado que lo envolvió. Y entonces, por falta de aire, la sensación de que algo más quería entrar en su cuerpo lo sofocaba. Y a continuación, una total oscuridad.

―¿Harry…? – La preocupada voz del director de Hogwarts quebró el silencio, arrodillado al lado del chico, que se retorcía en el frío suelo en medio del polvo de vidrio.

Para completo horror de Dumbledore, al abrir los ojos, Harry lo encaró con un profundo mirar rojo-sangre y en el suave rostro del chico, marcado por los rasguños y hematomas de aquella batalla, mostrándose una sonrisa repleta de malicia.

―Harry…

―Ríndete, mi querido Albus, ya lo perdiste.

La melodiosa voz de Harry se encontraba llena de ironía.

Pero el chico parecía luchar contra la invasión de su enemigo.

Se retorcía y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, acordándose de sus amigos.

―"¡Déjame en paz!" – Harry gritó en su mente, quebrando a golpes la especie de espejo que lo ataba.

Y una vez más, todo quedó oscuro.

Pero ahora podía respirar nuevamente.

Cuando abrió los ojos, con dificultad, observó la imponente imagen del Lord Tenebroso observándolo desde arriba, varita en mano y una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro serpentino.

―Tú perderás todo, Harry Potter. – Declaró con maldad. – Y al final, para ti, solo quedaré yo.

Harry no entendió esas palabras.

Y Dumbledore, notando como los amigos de Harry acababan de llegar, siquiera tuvo tiempo de impedir lo que siguió. En una nube negra, como un remolino, Voldemort desapareció, llevándose consigo a Harry Potter, su mayor enemigo. Las últimas palabras que Harry oyó fueron las del Ministro de Magia, perplejo, indicando al fondo:

―Él volvió…

Y entonces, todo quedó oscuro.

Cuando Harry volvió a abrir los ojos, sintió que habían pasado días. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido y uno de los cristales de sus lentes se había quebrado, permitiéndole que apenas su ojo derecho enfocase lo que pasaba a su entorno. A juzgar por el intenso frío y por las húmedas paredes de piedra a su alrededor, la hipótesis más coherente seria estar en uno de los calabozos de la fortaleza de Voldemort, a espera de una muerte segura. Bien, pensó, al menos estaría con sus padres y con su padrino.

―Sirius… – Murmuró, sus ojos rápidamente llenándose de lágrimas.

Sin embargo, no se le permitió hundirse en el luto y llorar por la gran pérdida que habían sufrido, porque en el instante siguiente, las enormes puertas de hierro que guardaban la mazmorra se abrieron. Y el intenso dolor tomó su cicatriz.

―Vaya, vaya, tenemos una celebridad en mis dominios. – La serpentina voz hizo eco, repleta de malicia.

Con su visión turba debido al dolor y debilidad por el estado de sus gafas, Harry pudo distinguir apenas el semblante serpentino del Lord, envuelto en su túnica negra, encarándolo con una sonrisa de burla, al lado de él, se encontraban dos Mortífagos debidamente encapuchados y con sus mascaras de plata cubriendo sus rostros, pero Harry intuía que debían compartir la misma sonrisa.

―¿No vas a agradecer mi hospitalidad, Harry?

―¡Termina ya con esto!

―Crucio.

Los gritos del joven Gryffindor inundaron el ambiente y la sonrisa del lord apenas aumentó, acompañado de un tono frío:

―Soy yo quien da las órdenes aquí, niño, no olvides eso. En cuanto estés en mis manos, voy a decidir qué vas a comer, que vas a beber, como te vestirás… Soy yo quien va a decidir la hora de tu muerte y eso solo ocurrirá cuando dejes de serme útil, o quién sabe, puedo dejar a mis mortífagos divertirse un poco con el famoso niño-que-vivió. Todo eso va a depender de mi buena voluntad, ¿entendiste bien?

Harry apenas apretó los puños.

El dolor de aquel reciente Cruciatus aun le roía.

Pero nada era peor a la sensación de impotencia ante aquello.

―¿Lo has entendido?

Silencio.

―Crucio.

Y más gritos.

―¿Lo has entendido?

―S-sí…

―Buen chico.

Con una sonrisa perversa, el lord lo dejo solo.

Y Harry, por otra parte, se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo aguantaría todo aquello. La muerte parecía una opción tentadora ahora.

**~•~**

Cuando la Dra. Owens salió del Pensadero, una vez que el recuerdo de Harry llegase a aquel punto, pues era cuando acababa el fatídico día, su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos dilatados de pánico. Al contemplar al chico recostado en la cama, no obstante, observó que éste descansaba con los ojos cerrados y el semblante tranquilo. Era por lo menos, impresionante. Solamente el hecho de estar en un recuerdo tan vivido con el Terror del Mundo Mágico ya le había dejado sus manos temblorosas y su cuerpo sudando frío, ni siquiera podía imaginar, entonces, lo que Harry había pasado allí. Era un ambiente propicio para cualquier trauma psicológico, sin duda alguna.

―En el día en que ocurrió la batalla del Ministerio, tú fuiste llevado por el Lord Tenebroso.

―No lo llame así.

―¿Así como?

―Con ese apodo horrible.

―¿Y cómo debo llamarlo?

―Tom.

Ella amplió los ojos, inevitablemente, cuando vio la sonrisa dulce y enamorada surgir en los labios del chico.

―¿Tom? – Preguntó atónita.

―Sí, es el nombre de él, Tom Marvolo Riddle. A él no le gusta mucho, pero lo convencí de que es lindo.

―Oh… realmente, es un nombre bonito, ¿pero no crees que la apariencia de él choca un poco con eso?

Contrariamente a lo esperado, desconcertándola aun más, los finos labios formaron una divertida y suave sonrisa:

―Usted piensa eso porque lo vió con aquella cara de serpiente horrible. Después de ese día, con ayuda de mi sangre nuevamente, él recuperó su antigua apariencia que no se compara con la otra.

La mano de la Dra. Owens se movía con una velocidad vertiginosa sobre el papel junto al portapapeles en su regazo, cada palabra de Harry era analizada a fondo, y a poco ella comenzaba a entender el escenario que se formaba allí. Un escenario que cada segundo se mostraba más propicio para el Síndrome de Estocolmo, en el que ella recordaba haber leído y escrito en su propia tesis: " A fin de que el Síndrome de Estocolmo pueda ocurrir, deberá observarse entre significativos rasgos, una relación de grave desequilibrio de poder en la que el secuestrador dice lo que el prisionero puede y no puede hacer".

Tal relación de evidente desequilibrio de poder, ella fue capaz de recordar ante todo, existirá constantemente en el cautiverio Harry.

Pero muchos recuerdos necesitaban un mayor análisis. Antes de que pudiera continuar su conversación con Harry, sin embargo, se escuchó un delicado sonido de campanas, lo que indicaba que en pocos minutos el almuerzo aparecería para él en la mesa. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que era hora de darle al chico un descanso.

―Nuestra mañana fue muy productivo hoy, Harry, para ser el primer día. – Sonrió con ternura. – Pero ahora te dejaré descansar un poco y comer en paz.

Él, sin embargo, asintió con la cabeza.

El mirar desinteresado y vacío de nuevo.

Cuando salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, ella, a su vez, no pudo reprimir un suspiro. Ese chico sería realmente un desafío.

**~•~**

Esa tarde, para sorpresa de Harry, la Dra. Owens ingresó a su habitación acompañada por dos personas más y una alegre sonrisa. Uno de ellos era una mujer de veintidós años, pelo castaño ondulado que lleva un hermoso ramo de lirios y el otro, un hombre alto de su misma edad, pelo rojo, ligeramente curvado hacia atrás y una mirada incómoda que corría alrededor del perímetro.

No, pensó Harry los dos no podrían tener la osadía de aparecer allí.

―Tienes visitas, Harry.

―¿Cómo estás, Harry? – Hermione Granger, aquella que hasta ahora consideraba siempre su amiga, le preguntó en voz baja.

―Hola, amigo. – Saludó a su vez, Ron Weasley.

Pero él los ignoró de forma olímpica.

Hermione se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y Ron se quedó junto a la chica. La Dra. Owens, por su parte, los observó, ha algunos pasos, analizando todo.

―El Profesor Dumbledore nos dijo que ibas a venir hoy aquí, así que Ron y yo aprovechamos la oportunidad de verte, saber cómo te siente ... Er ... ¿Se siente cómodo aquí? ¡Esta habitación es increíble!

Tratando de contener su aire bullicioso, Hermione miró a su alrededor, aclarándose la garganta incómoda. La habitación era realmente magnífica, aunque, para opinión de Harry, fuese blanca de más. En el centro, estaba una cómoda cama individual, más grande que las camas normales y colchones con dos superpuestas, junto a él una blanca y cómoda silla, ocupado por la psicomaga antes y Hermione ahora, y detrás se veía una gran ventana protegida con rejillas mágicos totalmente anti-fuga, cubiertos por una cortina de suave color crema. En el otro lado de la cama había una pequeña mesa con dos sillas, en la que le servían las comidas a Harry y al lado de ésta, una pequeña estantería blanca, como todos los muebles, proporcionaba algunos libros: romances muggles y mágica diversificadas. Y en el fondo de la sala, junto a la puerta que daba al cuarto de baño, empotrada en la pared, había un pequeño armario para proporcionar la ropa que se pondría allí. Todos blancos de nuevo.

―El trabajo como un Auror es realmente difícil. – Comentó Ron para apaciguar el clima. – Tenías que haberlo visto, la semana pasada tuvimos un caso muy complicado, creo que hasta prueba pociones sería más tranquila.

―Tu eres el mismo blando, Ron, querías ver mis exámenes el año pasado en Derecho Mágico.

―Pero tú adoras eso, Mione, esos tantos libros...

―Salgan. – Una voz fría exigió.

Y Harry mismo los encaró para ordenar aquello.

―Pero... Harry...

―Acabamos de llegar, compañero.

―Sí, incluso viste las flores que traje para ti.

―Lirios. – Él los miró fríamente. – Odio los lirios.

―¡Pero eran tus flores favoritas!

―¡Fuera de aquí!

―Maldita sea, desde que ese maldito bastardo te secues...!

―¡CÁLLATE!

Al ver que la magia de Harry se alteraba, la psicomaga decidió intervenir:

―Señor Weasley, por favor, contenga sus comentarios. – Ella se aproximó con un suspiro. – No me gustaría aplicar un sedante para el control de la magia al señor Potter después de que ustedes salgan.

―Emm… – Apartó la mirada, sintiendo la mirada furiosa de Hermione en su cuello. – Lo siento, doctora.

Harry, por su parte, apretó sus puños tratando de normalizar su agitada respiración. Quería matarlos. Quería matarlos a todos. Quería matar a todos aquellos que lo había separado de Tom. Pero necesitaba calmarse primero, de lo contrario, la Dra. Owens no lo ayudaría a salir de allí.

Cuando Hermione se atrevió a hablar de nuevo, la puerta del cuarto se abrió para dar paso a una nueva persona, interrumpiéndola.

―¡TÚ! – Un enfurecido Harry miró al recién llegado. – ¡TÚ, TRAIDOR DE MIERDA!

Y al mismo tiempo, la magia del niño-que-vivió se descontroló.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Próximo capítulo**: Un hombre tan hermoso... No, no podía ser aquel monstruo.

Pero los ojos rojos como la sangre no lo engañaban.

(...)

―Te llevaré a tu nueva casa, Harry. – Una sonrisa oscura se dibujo en los sensuales labios.

**~•~~•~~•~~•~**

N.T.: ¡Wii! ¡I'm back, people! De nuevo, con otra traducción, Y DE NUEVO, con uno de los maravillosos trabajos de **Tassy-Riddle**. Esta vez, les traigo ''**Estocolmo**'' uno de sus trabajos que más me gustó. Le agradezco a Tassy, como siempre, por permitirme traducir sus trabajos para que ustedes, lectores y lectoras de este fandom en latinoamerica y hablantes españoles, los disfrute. Agradezco también, para aprovechar, a los reviews de la historia anterior, ''**Lágrimas de un Príncipe**''. Muchas gracias por haber seguido aquella historia hasta el final, y espero lo mismo con ésta, ya que no se van a arrepentir. Es sumamente hermosa e impactante, tal como la misma autora. Un beso a Tassy, un abrazo, y muchos saludos a ella y a todos ustedes que leen este humilde trabajo.  
Y bueno, dirigiéndonos un momento a este capítulo, ¿que les parece? Un inicio; ya sabemos como comenzó el síndrome en Harry, así que a partir de ahora, iremos analizando y desarrollando la evolución del mismo junto a la adorable dra. Owens hasta llegar a la actualidad. Y, bien, :3 viendo como evolucionó su relación con nuestro querido Tom xD Oh, y quien será aquel traidor misterioso? o.o  
**¡Nos vemos en la próxima! ;D  
¡Gracias, Tassy-Riddle!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Nota: (1) – **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pero sí a J.K Rowling. Esta historia pertenece a **Tassy-Riddle**. **(2)** – Es una historia **Slash**, o sea, relación Chico x Chico. Si no te gusta, o te sientes incomodo es muy simple: No leas.

**~•~•~•~•~**

Parado en el marco de la puerta no estaba otro que Draco Malfoy, con un sofisticado ramo de lirios blancos y morados en las manos, y una expresión indescifrable en su aristocrático, y ahora, más maduro, rostro. Una camisa de vestir, los pantalones y la elegante chaqueta de lino todo en color negro que mostraba su palidez nobiliaria y el cabello rubio brillando como el sol bien peinado, sus ojos grises brillaron al contemplar quien fuese su eterno rival, hasta que éste desapareciera al final de su quinto año en Hogwarts. Aquel de quien él estaba enamorado desde el tercer grado, desde que tenía trece años y lo contemplara en Hogsmeade llorando por la supuesta traición de su padrino. Harry, por su parte, enfrentaba al heredero de la fortuna Malfoy con un odio nunca antes visto en sus ojos color esmeralda, y sólo el poderoso agarre de la psicomaga y de un atemorizado Ron Weasley le impedía atacar al recién llegado.

―¡TRAIDOR! ¡MALDITO TRAIDOR!

―Harry... – Hermione susurró asustada.

―¡TOM IRÁ A MATARTE! ¡ESCUCHA LO QUE TE DIGO, MALFOY, ÉL TE MATARÁ!

Draco sintió un escalofrío de miedo que recorrió la espalda, porque sabía que era cierto, que el lord lo iba a matar una vez que tuviese la oportunidad, no sólo por ser un traidor, sino porque le arrebató su más preciada posesión.

―Señor Malfoy, será mejor que se retire, por favor. – La Dra. Owens con sólo un movimiento de varita, había conjurado una inyección calmante y ahora la aplicaba en su enojado paciente.

―Pero...

―Por favor, señor Malfoy, será mejor que te retires con el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger.

Los aludidos se limitaron a asentir y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

Harry, con dificultad para respirar, los miraba con furia.

El último en salir de la habitación era Draco, quien, mirando tristemente a Harry, dejó el hermoso ramo de flores en la mesa.

―¿Harry...? – Ella llamó en voz baja después de unos minutos.

Más tranquila, observó que la inyección tuvo un efecto inmediato y Harry, ahora, estaba dormido.

**~•~**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando la Dra. Owens entró a la habitación de su ilustre paciente, se encontró con un panorama desolador: Harry estaba apoyado contra los barrotes de hierro protegidas por el poderoso hechizo anti-fuga, con la frente apoyada en el material frío y la mano derecha sujetando uno de los bares con gran impotencia y añoranza, los ojos fijos en un punto en el módulo que rodeaba el hospital mágico y lágrimas bañando libremente el rostro que aún conservaba rastros infantiles. Esta imagen le apretó el corazón de psicomaga, que, sin embargo, sólo respiro hondo y presentó una sonrisa.

―Buenos días, Harry.

Su respuesta, sin embargo, fue una pregunta abatida:

―¿Cuándo puedo ir a casa?

―Creo que ya hemos hablado de esto.

Con un suspiro de resignación, entonces, volvió a la cama, viendo que la psicomaga se instalaba en aquel habitual sillón.

―¿Cómo dormiste? – Preguntó ella en voz baja.

―Como todas las noches desde que me veo obligado a tomar estos medicamentos. No hay pesadillas, ni sueños... Ni él. – Murmuró la última parte.

―Lo siento, Harry, sé que desde que regresaste a Hogwarts has tomado estas pócimas y por desgracia no deben detenerse. Son pociones calmantes y analgésicos...

―Que también funcionan como Oclumancia líquida.

―Sí... – Suspiró. – Tu mente no debe quedar expuesta. Al menos no mientras continuamos nuestro tratamiento, ¿recuerda el trato? Si todo va bien, te ayudaré a salir aquí.

Él se limitó a asentir en silencio.

La mirada vacía que tanto la inquietaba.

―Bueno, cuando tus amigos estaban aquí ayer...

―No son mis amigos. – Cortó con frialdad.

―¿Por qué?

―No son nada para mí. Como yo no soy para ellos. No les importó como yo, solo les importo apenas como el "Elegido" – Enfatizó la palabra con amargura. – Son personas vacías que necesitan apoyarse en algo para seguir adelante con su falsa creencia de estar ayudando al mundo. Se apoyan en mi imagen, al igual que todo el mundo mágico, soy su refugio, aquel cuya responsabilidad tiene encima. Yo no lo quiero. No quiero esa responsabilidad. Yo no quiero salvar a nadie. Sólo quiero... – Sus ojos se humedecieron. – Sólo quiero _mi_ refugio.

―Harry...

―Estoy cansado. – Continuó con firmeza. – Cansado de ser el que debería protegerlos.

―Estás cansado de proteger y ahora quiere ser protegido. – Ella concluyó.

Él asintió con la cabeza en silencio. No quería pelear y dar su vida para proteger el mundo mágico, sólo quería estar con su amado Tom, aquel que le cuidaba y protegía.

La Dra. Owens, por su parte, anotó su razonamiento: "Según el informe de la psicomaga que le acompañó en Hogwarts, Harry creció bajo el abuso y el maltrato de sus tíos. A partir de la edad de once años, la responsabilidad de salvar el mundo mágico de un mago Oscuro cayó sobre sus hombros y tal responsabilidad sólo se vio aumentada hasta sus quince años cuando desapareció. En su cautiverio, abandonó toda la responsabilidad e, inevitablemente, se convirtió en un alivio".

―Harry. – Llamó con suavidad, después de tomar nota de sus conclusiones.

Y el muchacho, a su vez, la miró en silencio.

―Me gustaría que cerraras los ojos ahora y pensaras en los primeros días que pasaste en esas mazmorras. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

―Sí. – Murmuró, cerrando los ojos y dejando que su mente lo llevase a esos días.

El psicomaga, luego, procedió a retirar sus recuerdos hacia el pequeño Pensadero en su regazo.

**~•~**

Un segundo.

Un minuto.

Una hora.

Un día.

Un mes... Dos meses... Tres meses...

Harry perdió completamente la cuenta del tiempo que estuvo atrapado en aquel horrible calabozo, el cual poseía al fondo, apenas un inodoro y un grifo de agua fría, que Harry tuvo que utilizar mínimamente asearse y beber un poco de ese líquido vital. No podía soportarlo más. Cada día decenas de mortífagos aparecieron con numerosas jeringas para extraerle la sangre, además de haberlo torturado durante horas con diferentes maldiciones de la más cruel autoría. Pero nada era peor que la vez que apareció el Señor Oscuro, con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro serpentino, acompañado de dos mortífagos que administrarían las nutrientes pociones de Harry, pociones que sustituían los alimentos normales y que lo mantenían con vida. Oh, sí... Porque aún no era el momento de que el niño-que-vivió perdiese su título, esto sucedería cuando el lord lo juzgase apropiado.

En ese momento, acurrucado en el frío suelo de piedra de ese húmedo y sucio calabozo, Harry abrazó sus piernas contra el pecho para conseguir un poco de calor. Conocía algunas de las numerosas pociones que le administraban y le impedía ser golpeado por alguna neumonía propicia ese ambiente sombrío, pero se preguntaban por cuánto tiempo esas pociones durarían.

Se estaba muriendo lentamente.

En su mente, el recuerdo de sus amigos. ¿Cómo estarían? Y Dumbledore, ¿estaría preocupado por él? ¿Le habría dado por muerto? ¿Cómo estaría el Mundo Mágico con su desaparición? Tales cuestiones, fueron desapareciendo, dando paso a la angustia y el vacío. Y una vez más, después de un largo día de tortura, se rindió a la inconsciencia. Lo último que oyó fue la puerta de su calabozo abrirse y la gélida voz del lord ordenar:

―Llévenlo.

Momentos más tarde, todo era vacío.

Cuando se despertó, sin embargo, sintió un extraño consuelo en su espalda. Y al mover ligeramente el cuerpo se dio cuenta de que estaba tendido en un colchón. Frunció el ceño ligeramente. Era algo fuera de lo común. ¿El lord puso un colchón en su calabozo por misericordia? No, era una hipótesis absurda. Sin embargo, no sentía las características paredes de piedra fría a su alrededor. Se encontraba en un ambiente más cálido con un colchón debajo de él. Es decir, algo que sin duda estaba mal allí.

―¿Por qué no abres los ojos en vez de seguir haciendo suposiciones absurdas? Disfruta, pues una de las muchas pociones que andabas tomando fue para curar tu miopía. – Una voz conocida silbante y llena de desdén lo puso en alerta. – Y puedes tener algún colapso si sigues tratando de usar las neuronas.

―¡Voldemo...! – Harry abrió los ojos con ira, pero inmediatamente se quedó en silencio.

¿Quién era ese hombre?

A algunos pasos, mirándolo con malicia y los brazos elegantemente cruzados frente a él, estaba un hombre de veintiocho años. Éste utiliza un sofisticado conjunto de camisa y pantalón, ambos de negro, con una túnica del mismo color en la parte superior, que cubría el alto y bien definido cuerpo de músculos. El rostro de rasgos muy varoniles fue enmarcado por el cabello negro, corto y perfectamente alineado, y conservaba una sonrisa maliciosa en la comisura de los seductores labios, pero sus ojos no le engañaban. Cuando Harry se quedó mirando fijamente esas hermosas joyas escarlatas, se dio cuenta de que frente a él, bajo el aspecto de un dios, estaba el verdadero demonio.

―No es posible. – Murmuró impresionado.

―¿Te gusta lo que ves, Potter? Deberías, porque fue gracias a tu sangre que pude conseguir mi antiguo cuerpo.

―¿Tu antiguo cuerpo? – Cuestionó, dándose cuenta de que aquel hombre realmente se parecía al Tom Riddle que viese en la Cámara de los Secretos hace tres años, pero con rasgos mucho más maduros.

―Exactamente. Demandó tiempo y algunos experimentos, pero pronto tuve la oportunidad de hacer la poción y _voilá_. – Se pasó una mano por el cabello en un gesto sensual, que pronto hizo a Harry apartar la mirada, porque, por mucho que el chico quería, era cada vez más difícil relacionar a aquel guapo hombre con el monstruo que destruyó su vida.

No obstante el color rojo como la sangre, como la sangre de sus víctimas inocentes, atestiguaban su crueldad y locura.

Harry miró a su alrededor y decidió preguntar lo que realmente importaba:

―¿Dónde estoy?

―Oh, sí... – La sonrisa del lord se intensificó. – Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, Potter. Espero que lo disfrutes, he creado esta sala especialmente para ti.

La habitación en cuestión, para el cual Harry fue llevado, era una especie de ático para que el acceso fuese posible sólo para el lord, pues en el escritorio personal de éste, que estaba conectado a su propia habitación, se creó un hermoso tapiz con el grabado de una amenazadora serpiente, que cuando oía decir en Parsel: _ábrete_; permitía el acceso a una pequeña escalera de hierro en forma de caracol por la que el lord subía hasta el desván mágicamente creado especialmente para su huésped.

―Cuanta hospitalidad. – El muchacho murmuró con sarcasmo, al verse rodeado por cuatro paredes de negro que daban aspecto terrorífico al sitio, ésta estaba mal iluminada por una vela mágica que flotaba en el techo como las lámparas muggles. Un pequeño cuarto de baño estaba unido a la habitación, pero al fondo, con una precaria ducha, un lavabo y un inodoro. Sin embargo, había una puerta que dividía los entornos, es decir, el inodoro estaba expuesto completamente en la habitación. Había una habitación grande, al contrario, pero la falta total de objetos multiplicaba su tamaño, ya que el único sitio móvil era el viejo colchón en el que Harry se había despertado.

No había una puerta siquiera.

No había ventanas.

No había nada.

Con excepción de ese viejo colchón.

―Ves que soy un lord benevolente, Harry. – Saboreó el nombre del niño en sus labios. – Podría dejarte pudrir en las mazmorras, pero no, hice de ti mi ilustre invitado.

―No quiero ni imaginar lo que haces con tus prisioneros.

―Crucio.

Y los gritos, entonces, no demoraron en surgir.

―Oh, no, quiero oír palabras de agradecimiento, no de burla.

Harry apretó los puños. Era como si la maldición perforase cada uno de sus huesos. Y él no podía soportarlo más.

―Vamos, Harry, no voy a detener la maldición hasta oírte agradecer como se debe.

―...

―¡Agradece, Harry!

Sintiendo las lágrimas bañar su rostro, él obedeció la orden:

―Gra... Gracias.

―Ya, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso.

―Gracias, Mi... Lord...

―Ahora sí. – Sonrió, deteniendo la maldición. Y Harry, por su parte, dejó de retorcerse y permaneció acurrucado en el suelo, temblando como un niño asustado, para la inmensa satisfacción del Señor Oscuro.

Y así, el lord, con una oscura sonrisa en su seductor rostro, fue a la pared vacía a su lado y colocando una mano sobre ella, le susurró unas palabras. Segundos más tarde, en la impecable pared negra, se abrió una pequeña puerta que daba acceso a la escalera de caracol que lo llevaría de vuelta a su oficina. Cuando salió de la habitación, después de una última mirada al encogido y frágil chico que cada día se quebraba más, estando hace tres meses en su poder, la puerta volvió a desaparecer, y el niño-que-vivió se quedó solo con sus pensamientos y lágrimas de agonía.

**~•~**

Al salir del Pensadero, la psicomaga se quedó tan impresionada como el propio Harry de quince años que ella vio en aquel ático, porque no podía creer que un hombre tan hermoso y seductor como ese podría ser el terror del mundo mágico, pero los ojos escarlatas y la sonrisa de satisfacción bailando en sus labios mientras torturaba al pobre muchacho dejaba en claro sus ideales sórdidos y oscuros.

―¿Harry? – Murmuró confusa, viendo que el niño sonreía.

―Ese lugar... – Suspiró, pensando en el ático en el que fue encarcelado durante los seis largos años de su vida. – Fue el lugar donde me sentía más feliz.

―¿Te refieres a ese ático oscuro y vacío?

Harry, sin embargo, sólo aumentó su sonrisa.

―Al principio era un lugar de miedo, sí, pero después él lo fue decorando para mí. Y nunca me he sentido tan seguro como me sentía allí, con él.

―Entiendo.

La Dra. Owens anotó cada información en el pergamino sobre su portapapeles, analizando a fondo las palabras del muchacho, porque incluso a los veinte y un años, después de haber perdido la mayor parte de su adolescencia, Harry mantenía rasgos dulces e infantiles, era todavía un niño.

―¿Me estás diciendo, entonces, que eras feliz en ese lugar porque era donde te sentías realmente protegido?

―No. No es sólo ese motivo.

―¿Y cuál es el verdadero motivo?

―Es que en ese lugar... – Por un momento ella vio a las hermosas esmeraldas recuperar un maravilloso brillo. –...Encontré el amor.

Y si la Dra. Elizabeth Owens no fuese una psicomaga de renombre mundial, después de examinar las memorias de Harry, en el que fue sometido a las más crueles torturas de Voldemort, ella pensaría que ese pobre muchacho había perdido por completo el juicio.

Pero todavía era pronto para sacar conclusiones definitivas por el estilo.

Ella era una profesional reconocida y competente.

Su obligación, por lo tanto, era examinar el muchacho.

Nunca juzgarlo.

―Dentro de unos minutos será hora de la merienda. – Ella sonrió dulcemente. – Vamos a dejarlo para continuar en la próxima sesión, mañana, por hoy fue suficiente.

―Está bien. – Respondió con indiferencia.

El brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido de nuevo.

**~•~**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando la Dra. Owens entró en la habitación de su paciente principal, el único del que ella personalmente se hacía cargo de las sesiones de análisis, se encontró con una preciosa imagen: sentado en la pequeña mesa al lado de la estantería, Harry tomaba un sorbo de una taza de chocolate caliente con los ojos absorbidos en una novela muggle, "La Ladrona de Libros", era el título. En un plato, medio olvidado, estaba un pedazo de pastel de manzana con salsa de chocolate que acompañaba su desayuno.

―¿Disfrutando de la lectura?

―Es interesante. – Respondió sin levantar la vista de su libro.

Ella, entonces, se sentó en su silla habitual. Y Harry, con un suspiro, dejó el libro a un lado y se fue a la cama.

―Me gustaría continuar donde lo dejamos ayer, Harry.

Él se limitó a balancear la cabeza, un gesto desinteresado.

―Así que, por favor, cierra los ojos y deja que tu mente vuelva a los primeros días que pasaste en esa habitación, en el sótano que fue creado para ti...

**~•~**

Los días eran interminables en aquel lugar.

Hasta porque siquiera Harry estaba al tanto de cuando empezaba un día y terminaba otra. Las paredes oscuras parecían sofocarlo poco a poco, parecían comprimirlo, enterrando su cuerpo en esa habitación vacía. Dio la vuelta al colchón desgastado, rodó de lado a lado esperando que el tiempo pase, pero esta se hacía eterna. Tomaba innumerables duchas frías, poniendo siempre la camisa y los pantalones de su uniforme, ahora, hecha jirones, la túnica con el emblema de Gryffindor desde hace mucho tiempo que se había perdido en los calabozos donde fue tirado, así como sus gafas, o lo que quedaba de ellos, porque como el propio lord mencionara, después de algunas pociones específicas, él estaba curado de la miopía.

Pero Harry, por extraño que parezca, prefería volver a las mazmorras.

Por lo menos allí él sabía dónde estaba, recibía visitas regularmente –incluso que fuesen mortífagos para torturarlo y tomar su sangre para los experimentos que él ahora conocía o intuía, traer la belleza... es decir, la forma antigua del lord de vuelta– sin embargo, en el desván, la única presencia además de la suya era la Voldemort, una vez al día, para obligarlo a tomar las pociones de nutrientes y torturarlo por su rebeldía, porque Harry siempre se negaba a tomarlos y discutía con el lord, terminando bajo los efectos de la maldición Cruciatus o cualquier otra con las mismas características.

―Vamos, Harry, es tiempo de tus pociones. – La voz de burlesca del lord Oscuro se hizo eco a través de la habitación.

Harry, que permaneció acurrucado en el viejo colchón, abrazando sus piernas, apenas murmuró cansado:

―Déjame en paz.

―Debes ser obediente, Harry, levántate para beber tus pociones.

―¡Vete a la mier...!

―Crucio.

De los labios de Harry, en lugar de las palabras de rebeldía, salían gritos.

Y así, seguían las semanas.

Pero, contrariamente a lo que muchos mortífagos podían imaginar, el famoso niño-que-vivió no era ni un poco masoquista. No le gustaba el dolor de las maldiciones en Parsel que el lord experimentaba en él. No le gustaba la sensación de tener su cuerpo mutilado cien veces por el Cruciatus. No le gustaba perder el conocimiento de tanto gritar. No le gustaba sufrir. Y su instinto de supervivencia era mucho más grande que cualquier orgullo inútil. Oh, sí, Harry Potter tenía un lado Slytherin que cada día se hacía más fuerte, un lado dirigido a la propia conservación, un lado que estaba cansado de sufrir por su orgullo Gryffindor, y si tuviera que agachar la cabeza para detener dolor, ese lado insistía en que era lo que iba a hacer.

―Harry, es tiempo de tus pociones. – El lord apareció, con una sonrisa sádica, como todos los días.

Pero esta vez el muchacho se quedó en silencio, con la cabeza gacha, y le tendió la mano, obediente.

La mirada del Señor entonces brillaba con satisfacción. Y Harry después de beber tres botellas de diferentes colores que mantenían su cuerpo mínimamente sano y daba condiciones para que siguiese vivo sin ingerir alimentos, Voldemort se retiró de la habitación.

Ese día, no hubo tortura.

Y Harry era consciente de ello.

Desde ese día, comenzó a actuar con más docilidad y obediencia, siendo recompensado con la ausencia de tortura. El lord, a su vez, no podía estar más feliz, al menos hasta que un día –semana más tarde– cuando, sofocado con todo eso, Harry tuvo un acceso de furia:

―¡TÚ, ASESINO DE MIERDA!

Los frascos con las pociones nutritivas se habían estrellado contra la pared.

―¡BASTARDO! ¡ACABA PRONTO CON ESTO! – Harry gritó a todo pulmón, enfurecido. – ¿POR QUÉ NO ME MATAS DE UNA VEZ?

Y el lord, cuando estaba a punto de lanzar otra Cruciatus en el muchacho, cambió de opinión, viendo las mejillas encendidas por la ira, las esmeraldas brillando mientras él gritaba y los hermosos labios se movían rápidamente, llamándolo de más nombres inapropiados y exigiendo un muerte rápida de una vez por todas.

Oh, sí...

Había pensado en una tortura mucho más interesante que la habitual.

Sorprendentemente, al recuperar su antigua apariencia, su cuerpo le instaba a tener sus deseos satisfechos y ahora, viendo esos labios finos y esas esmeraldas tan expresivos, se dio cuenta de que no había nadie mejor que el rebelde Gryffindor para eso. Con la ventaja de humillarlo aún más de la peor manera posible.

―Debes entender, Harry, que soy yo quien decidirá el momento de tu muerte. – Replicó fríamente, acercándose a pasos lentos y sensuales, como un cazador acorralando a su presa.

―¿Qué...? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Bueno, bueno, ¿dónde está tu coraje, mi valiente Gryffindor?

El lord, ahora, había atrapado el pequeño cuerpo contra la pared, con los brazos a ambos lados del asustado rostro del muchacho.

―Por favor, vete.

―Oh, ¿ahora suplicas? – Sonrió con malicia, él, definitivamente, estaba adorando aquello.

―Por favor...

Harry, a su vez, estaba aterrado por la cercanía tan repentina. El rostro del hombre, de aquel asesino, estaba a pocos centímetros del suyo. Pero cuando sintió las manos furiosas del lord de repente abriendo su desgastada camisa, se dio cuenta de lo obvio, su mundo acaba de derrumbarse.

―¡SUÉLTAME!

El Gryffindor gritó y luchó.

Pero fue inútil.

Voldemort lo había tirado contra el colchón y ahora acariciaba con rudeza el suave pecho desnudo mientras saboreaba el cuello blanco, dando mordiscos y dolorosos chupones, los gritos de Harry, al parecer, le excitaba aún más. No demoró mucho y con violencia el Señor Oscuro se había deshecho de todas las partes molestas de ropa que le impedían disfrutar de aquel hermoso cuerpo esbelto. Harry, acurrucado bajo el cuerpo infinitamente más fuerte que él, sollozaba y trataba de esconderse de esos ojos escarlatas hambrientos.

―Dime, ¿el muchacho-de-oro-de-Dumbledore sigue siendo virgen? – Preguntó con burla, la voz ronca por la emoción y los ojos brillando con lujuria.

―Por favor... Para...

―Oh, no, no hasta que te des cuenta de quién es tu amo y señor.

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, sus labios habían sido invadidos por la enojada boca del lord, cuya hábil lengua no demoró en explorar cada rincón de la suya. Por un momento, Harry recordó el beso mojado por las lágrimas que compartió con Cho quién sabe cuántos meses atrás, pero sus pensamientos fueron pronto interrumpidos cuando sintió los dedos de Voldemort invadiendo un lugar que hasta entonces nadie contaminó antes.

Su grito de dolor fue amortiguado por los labios del lord, que ahora movía libremente dos dedos dentro de él, disfrutando de las lágrimas que rodeaban la bellas esmeraldas afligidas.

―Parece que mi intuición no falló, el icono de la Luz, el favorito del director de Hogwarts sigue siendo virgen.

―¡Desgraciado, hijo de... AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Un verdadero aullido de dolor salió de los labios de Harry.

Voldemort había bajado la cremallera de sus pantalones, sin molestarse siquiera a desnudarse por completo, y retirando los dedos del interior de Harry, guió su más que despertada erección al virgen interior del chico, en una embestida brutal.

―Escúchame, Harry. – Susurró en el oído del menor, quien lloraba dejando que las lágrimas bañasen libremente su cara. – Puedo entrar y salir con fuerza y brutalidad dentro de ti en este mismo momento para que te sientas literalmente partido en dos, o puedo esperar a que te recuperes, lanzar un hechizo de curación y el lubricante no-verbal e incluso hacer que disfrutes de tu primera vez. Sólo dependerá de tu obediencia, ¿entendiste?

El muchacho asintió en silencio, temblando.

―Entonces, ¿qué será?

Y Harry, por supuesto, no era masoquista.

―Por favor... Espera...

―Pídelo bien.

―Por favor, Mi Señor, espera.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el lord observó las hermosas esmeraldas todavía dilatadas por la sorpresa, completamente bañadas en lágrimas, y luego, con un hechizo no-verbal sencillo hizo que el dolor de Harry disminuyese considerablemente y que su interior fuese adecuadamente lubricado. Ahora, minutos después, comenzaron los movimientos lentos, pero precisos, de ida y vuelta.

―Sé un buen chico y podrás disfrutar.

―Sí, Mi Señor. – Murmuró, con la apagada voz y sin vida.

El Señor Oscuro, sin embargo, antes de tener aquel cuerpo de serpiente del que se liberó hace poco, siempre había sido un gran amante y no pasó mucho tiempo para que Harry lo supiera. En pocos minutos el lord salía y entraba en su cuerpo en un ritmo profundo e intenso, y de repente, con un gemido de sorpresa y placer, Harry sintió que el lord tocaba en un lugar exacto de su cuerpo, un punto que le proporcionó la más insensata y nunca antes experimentada sensación de placer que pudiese imaginar.

Y Harry realmente trató, tapándose la boca con las manos, pero no pudo ahogar los gemidos excitados que dejaron sus labios traicioneramente. Eso era música para los oídos del lord, ya que no tendría el mismo sabor disfrutar aquel cuerpo virgen si Harry no disfrutaba y así, acabase arrepintiéndose amargamente después, por supuesto.

―Déjame oír tu voz, pequeño. – Ordenó en su cuello y lo besó con pasión y sensualidad, llevando al chico al borde del delirio.

―Ahh...

―Así es, no te reprimas, mi pequeño Gryffindor.

Con una sonrisa socarrona y sexy, el lord comenzó a estimular el miembro ya endurecido de Harry al tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad de los empujes y tocaba aquel punto en especifico que llevaba ondas de puro placer al cuerpo del muchacho. Un cuerpo de quince años que nunca había sido tocado de esa manera y ahora, obviamente, se sentía desfallecer al ser sumergido en esas grandes sensaciones.

―Ahh... Tom...

El aludido quedó momentáneamente sorprendido al escuchar su nombre gemido de aquella manera tan necesitada. El nombre que le recordaba a sus orígenes muggles. El nombre que le recordaba al miserable de su padre. Sin embargo, contrariamente a lo esperado, oír la excitada voz del niño-que-vivió gimiendo su nombre, tan desesperado, tan inmerso en el deleite y el placer, tan ansiosos de más… Oh, sí, sólo aumentó su deseo y sin pensarlo dos veces, el lord incrementó la velocidad de los embistes, así como el estímulo del miembro de Harry en sus hábiles manos.

―Dilo otra vez. – Ordenó, deleitándose con las paredes virginales que cada vez apisonaban su endurecido miembro.

―Ah... Tom... Ahh...

―Una vez más.

―¡Tom...! Ahh... ¡Tom...!

―Sí, ¿qué es lo que quieres, Harry?

―Más... Tom... Por favor... más… Más rápido... Ahhh...

Los pensamientos de Harry estaban completamente nublados y por eso, dieron voz al deseo. Y Tom, por su parte, no se hizo del rogar, con movimientos rápidos y precisos, casi violentos, penetraba y salía de ese lugar estrecho, tocando precisamente la próstata de Harry mientras que estimulaba el miembro endurecido en la mano, al mismo ritmo. En poco tiempo, con un gemido extasiado, Harry llegó al clímax, derramándose en las manos del lord y éste, a sentir el interior del chico contraerse por el orgasmo, después de unas cuantas embestidas, también alcanzó un punto máximo de placer y en un ronco gemido, llenó el interior de Harry con su abundante esencia.

Sin duda, el lord pensó, era mucho mejor que las torturas habituales.

Segundos más tarde, después de normalizar su respiración, Tom salió de Harry sin el menor cuidado, se cerró los pantalones y se puso de pie, mirando al agotado Gryffindor con una sonrisa llena de burla.

―Esta es tu realidad ahora, Harry, acostúmbrate a ella, y será mejor para tu salud física y mental. De lo contrario sufrirás las consecuencias. Ahora eres mío, que quede claro eso. No tienes a nadie más.

Entonces, el lord miró a su obra maestra:

Harry Potter estaba desgarrado. No físicamente, pero emocionalmente, lo que era mucho mejor. Las lágrimas bañaban libremente su rostro mientras él sollozaba como un niño perdido. Encogido en aquel viejo colchón manchado de semen y sangre, el famoso Gryffindor temblaba y murmuraba incoherencias como: "Perdónenme... Papá... Mamá... Sirius... Perdónenme... Por favor".

Y lo que más dolía no era su cuerpo, sino su alma.

Y Voldemort lo sabía.

Y no podría estar más orgulloso.

Orgulloso de ser el único poseedor del icono de la Luz

El ego de Lord Voldemort estaba fuera de sí, tal era la alegría de saberse el dueño de aquel muchacho que representaba la caída de su poder, ese ángel de ojos esmeraldas que nunca había sido tocado por nadie y ahora era sólo suyo.

**~•~**

Shock.

Una palabra perfecta para describir el estado en que estaba la doctora Elizabeth Owens al salir del Pensadero después de contemplar ese aterrador escenario. Ella nunca antes había visto tal acto inhumano. Porque el lord habría sido benevolente si hubiera simplemente violado al muchacho, sería un trauma más fácil de curar porque Harry sabría en quién enfocar su odio, pero no, hizo que un pobre muchacho de quince años que apenas tenía control sobre su cuerpo hormonal disfrutase su primera vez con nadie más que el asesino de sus padres, el hombre que destruyó su vida.

Era cruel.

La mente de Harry había sido completamente devastada con aquello.

―Harry, me siento muy... - Murmuró, pero luego se detuvo, al verlo dormido. Quien contemplase aquel hermoso ángel entregado a los brazos de Morfeo iba a pensar que su vida hubiera sido tan dolorosa.

Con un afecto maternal, la psicomaga acarició un poco algunos rebeldes cabellos que le caían por la cara inmaculada. Y Harry, entonces, suspiró, aun entregado al mundo de los sueños:

―Tom...

Elizabeth, a su vez, abrió los ojos.

Después de las escenas que había visto en el Pensadero, obviamente, no estaba preparada para oír aquello. Ese susurro tan apasionado y entregado, llamando al hombre que destruyó su vida como quien llámese a su única salvación, a su verdadero amor.

**~•~**

Mientras tanto, en un lugar remoto en el Reino Unido, más concretamente, en una mansión rodeada de un bosque espeso y peligroso, estaba nadie más que el que era el Terror del Mundo Mágico, el Señor Oscuro, ahora más que nunca Tom Riddle, en su antigua y sensual apariencia, caminando de un lado a otro en su biblioteca con los ojos escarlata brillando de furia.

―_Tom, estás haciendo que me mareé.._. – Comentó una tranquila serpiente que, acurrucada en la silla de su amo, observaba como ésta caminaba de un lado a otro en el centro de la habitación.

―_Más de dos meses, Nagini, ¿sabes lo que es eso? ¡Hace más de dos meses que me lo robaron! ¡Y por si fuera poco, no puedo abrir la conexión y mis inútiles subordinados han fallado en invadir esa basura de colegio, que es el único lugar donde podía estar!_

―_Aquí vamos otra vez_. – Ella suspiró con cansancio, o por lo menos habría hecho si las serpientes suspirasen por supuesto.

―_¡Nadie abandona la Mansión Riddle sin que Lord Voldemort lo sepa!_

―_Bueno, él no se fue, en realidad fue llevado por el heredero Malfoy_.

Los ojos escarlata brillaron peligrosamente.

―_Ese maldito Malfoy..._ – Apretó los puños en cólera.

―_Sí, con un futuro tan prometedor, quién diría que iba a ser un traidor, ¿no es así? Y ahora incluso forma parte de un equipo de Aurores._

―_¡Bastardo...!_

―_Pero no te preocupes, Tom, pronto recuperarás tu juguete_.

―_¡Él no es mi juguete!_

Algo parecido a una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió sobre el semblante de la serpiente. Ella conocía muy bien a su amo, mejor que a sí mismo. Nagini conocía los sentimientos que Tom siquiera sabía que tenía.

―_Entonces, ¿qué es?_ – Pregunta con astucia.

―_Él es mío_.

La respuesta fue absoluta.

Harry era suyo. Tenía su marca.

Harry Potter le pertenecía al Señor Oscuro desde su primer año de vida. Y luego, cuando se recuperó, no le cabía duda de eso. Él no se iría de su lado, nunca.

―Espera un poco, pequeño. Pronto iré a buscarte.

**Continuará**...

* * *

**Próximo capítulo**: Esa tarde, el lord se apareció con un regalo para el chico, pues era su decimoséptimo cumpleaños.

(...)

"Cualquier pequeño acto de cariño del secuestrador – Analizaba la Dra. Owens. – es incrementada a niveles extraordinarios por la víctima debilitada psicológicamente."

**~•~•~•~•~**

**N.T.:** ¿Han leído "**La Ladrona de Libros**" de **Markus Zusak**? Es una historia interesante sobre una niña que vive con una familia adoptiva en un pueblo cercano a Múnich, en la Alemania nazi (poco antes a la Segunda Guerra Mundial) Su nueva familia, gente sencilla y nada afecta al nazismo, le enseña a leer y a través de los libros, y Liesel logra distraerse durante los bombardeos y combatir la tristeza. Pero es el libro que ella misma está escribiendo el que finalmente le salvará la vida. Descubrimos el destino trágico de Liesel Meminger por voz de la Muerte, quien con su humor negro y su cinismo, sirve de testigo objetivo de la locura humana.

Se los recomiendo bastante. Aparte, es tan irónico que Harry esté leyendo justamente ese libro. No se ustedes, pero a mi si me lo parece. Y por otra parte, ya Harry ha tenido su primera vez –aunque fuese una violación– con Tom y, aparte, hemos descubierto que Draco está enamorado de Harry. ¿Qué otras sorpresas nos guarda la autora? :D

Gracias por sus reviews, y recuerden que estos son más que todo para **Tassy-Riddle**. Y que éstos harán que suba más pronto los capítulos siguientes.

**Nos vemos en la próxima.**

**¡Gracias, Tassy-Riddle!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Nota: (1) – **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pero sí a J.K Rowling. Esta historia pertenece a **Tassy-Riddle**. **(2)** – Es una historia **Slash**, o sea, relación Chico x Chico. Si no te gusta, o te sientes incomodo es muy simple: No leas.

**~•~•~•~•~**

Era una hermosa mañana soleada, como cualquier otra, pero la Dra. Elizabeth Owens no tenía tiempo para disfrutar con paseos por el parque o ir de excursión a la orilla de una playa, como directora en jefe del Departamento de Psicomagia de San Mungo se requería algunos sacrificios. Pero ella no se preocupaba por eso. No le importaba pasar toda la mañana en su oficina revisando el registro de su único paciente, porque este paciente era Harry Potter, y su más nuevo y peculiar desafío.

En ese preciso momento, entonces, en la soledad de su despacho sobrio e inmaculado adornado en tonos pasteles, analizaba la historia clínica que psicomaga que asistió a Hogwarts había escrito en aquella ocasión.

Y los datos no podían ser más curiosos:

Paciente: Harry James Potter.

Dra: Olivia Spencer.

Primer día:

"El paciente muestra signos de desesperación y trastorno de ansiedad. Insiste en querer volver al cautiverio. Tuvo que ser sedado a las 20:07, momento en que también se administraron pociones Oclumentes, por recomendación del director Albus Dumbledore."

Intrigada, la Dra. Owens continuó la lectura:

"El paciente despertó, pero continúa con reflejos lentos debido a las pociones sedantes. Desesperadamente, él llama por nombre a su captor, Tom, rogando que venga a buscarlo. Sus ojos están fuera de foco, la desesperación es palpable en su voz, y en menos de quince minutos es necesario aumentar más el sedante, cuando estaba a punto de tener un paro cardiaco".

Incapaz de contener el desconcierto en sus ojos, Elizabeth continuó leyendo y dándose cuenta de que la desesperación era un golpe incisivo sobre Harry durante sus primeras semanas de vuelta en Hogwarts, hasta llegar a la conducta agresiva:

Paciente: Harry James Potter.

Dra: Olivia Spencer.

Decimoséptimo día:

"El paciente continúa expresando una conducta desesperada, pero ahora de forma violenta. Hace unas horas, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley aparecieron en la habitación del paciente –Una cuarto privado junto a la enfermería– y fueron recibidos con insultos y objetos arrojados sobre ellos, la magia de la paciente estaba descontrolada y tuvo que ser contenida de forma rápida".

¿Así que la magia de Harry se había descontrolado más de una vez? Pensó la Dra. Owens, recordando el episodio de la visita de Draco Malfoy en el hospital.

"El paciente recibió la visita del Director y del Profesor de Pociones, los recibió gritando, exigiendo que lo dejasen volver con su captor, y aprovechando de un momento de distracción del Profesor de Pociones, le robó la varita y lanzó una maldición prohibida al director, que por suerte no le golpeó. El paciente tuvo que ser sujetado de nuevo con pociones calmantes, pero no dejó de insultarlos y exigir volver a 'casa' hasta dormirse bajo el efecto de las pociones. Horas más tarde, por la noche, al pasar por la habitación del paciente, le oía llorar llamando desesperadamente el nombre de su captor".

En ese momento, la Dra. Elizabeth estaba indignada consigo misma por incluso encontrar dicho relato impresionante. Después de contemplar la escena de la violación de la propia memoria de Harry y luego, oírle susurrar el nombre de su violador con tanta devoción y amor, nada debería sorprenderla. Cuánto más ella se sorprendería por el tratamiento del chico, no obstante, no lo sabía. Y así, seguía leyendo, dándose cuenta de las semanas estresantes que pasaron antes de que Harry pasara del estado de violencia y desesperación hasta la total apatía:

Paciente: Harry James Potter.

Dra: Olivia Spencer.

Trigésimo Noveno día:

"El paciente está completamente apático –No habla, no camina, no come, no sale de la cama, siquiera la mirada se mueve de la pared–, no muestra ninguna reacción al estar en presencia del Director e incluso con la visita de Granger y Weasley. No me habla más de su agresor, del anhelo de sentirlo e incluso el deseo de volver a 'casa'. No dice nada. No responde a nada".

Fue entonces que el director decidió traerlo a mí, concluyó la Dra. Owens, leyendo el informe final de la joven Olivia Spencer, a quien sólo vio una vez en una conferencia en Berlín, pero que contaba con su admiración y respeto por ser una profesional calificada aún siendo tan joven.

"El paciente permanece apático hace más de dos semanas y será llevado mañana a San Mungo, bajo el diagnóstico de **Síndrome de Estocolmo**. Los rasgos observados que concluyen su diagnóstico actual fueron: **1.)** La exposición a un evento traumático y extraordinariamente estresante, en que el paciente se vio prisionero de un hombre que desde hace tiempo lo quiere matar. El examen clínico, con la llegada del paciente a Hogwarts, demostró la presencia de restos de semen en su recto y heridas cicatrizadas en todo su cuerpo que comprobaban los abusos físicos y sexuales. El paciente, entonces, vivió en una situación en la que la única posibilidad de sobrevivir era la obediencia; **2 )** Se estableció, con eso, una relación de grave desequilibrio de poder en la que el raptor dictaba lo que el paciente podía y no podía hacer, y debido al instinto de conservación, el paciente trató de conocer al captor; **3 )** Un pequeño gesto de bondad del captor, que puede ser limitado simplemente al hecho de aún no haber matado al prisionero, posiciona al captor como salvador del prisionero y así, el captor lentamente comienza a parecer menos amenazador –otra herramienta de supervivencia y protección de daño; **4 )** Véase, por tanto, que el paciente sufría de lo que se puede definir como "una ilusión auto-impuesta" para sobrevivir psicológica y físicamente, con el fin de reducir el estrés inimaginable de su situación. En consecuencia, el paciente comenzó a creer que su atacante realmente se preocupaba por él".

Con un suspiro, la Dra. Elizabeth releyó el diagnóstico: **Síndrome de Estocolmo**, y concluyó que, de hecho, las notas de la Dra. Olivia Spencer eran exactas y explicaban perfectamente el desequilibrio psicológico de Harry, después de todo, podía ver que fue en base de sus propios libros que la Dra. Spencer lo diagnosticara, pues inmediatamente reconoció los pasajes de sus artículos y tesis en el informe de la joven psicomaga. Y Olivia entendía bien el concepto del síndrome, que se aplicaba perfectamente al niño-que-vivió, pero aún así, la misma Elizabeth no estaba satisfecha con eso. Olivia no había entrado en los pensamientos de Harry para contemplar la interacción de los dos y luego visto la mirada enamorada del muchacho ante la mención del Señor Oscuro.

Podría, entonces, haber esperanza.

Pero una esperanza ¿de qué?

Honestamente no lo sabía.

…Pero, no por eso dejaría de intentarlo.

Con esos pensamientos confusos, la psicomaga miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que era el momento de visitar a su paciente. Ella no sabía si quería creer en Harry y así, ante la inminente destrucción del mundo mágico, o quería creer en sus propias investigaciones y luego, darse cuenta de que el corazón del niño-que-vivió estaba destinado a ser destruido con el posible retorno de su cordura.

―Es el momento de pensar en ello, Owens... – Ella suspiró, apagó la luz de su despacho y se dirigió al cuarto más reservado del ala de psicomagia de San Mungo.

**~•~**

Cuando entró en los aposentos de Harry, la psicomaga no pudo evitar una sonrisa triste al verlo tumbado en la inmaculada cama de sábanas blancas, con la mirada perdida, murmurando con devoción y anhelo el nombre del Señor Oscuro mientras abrazaba una almohada, como si estuviese abrazando al propio lord. El cabello negro extendido graciosamente, los rosados labios murmurando el mismo nombre, como un mantra, y la tez pálida en contraste con los hermosos ojos de esmeralda hicieron de esa escena melancólica una obra de arte.

Elizabeth se acercó lentamente y se sentó en su silla de siempre con suavidad.

―Hola, Harry, ¿cómo te sientes?

― ¿Qué piensa usted?

―No lo sé, dímelo.

―Imagine ser separada del hombre que ama y cuida de ti por encima de todas las cosas, y entonces sabrá cómo me siento.

―Estoy segura de que pronto las cosas van a volver a su rumbo, Harry, solo necesitas dejar que lo entienda.

El muchacho suspiró y asintió en silencio.

―Gracias. – Ella le sonrió dulcemente. – ¿Te acuerdas de nuestra conversación de ayer?

―Sí.

―Bueno, me gustaría que pensases en cómo los meses siguieron en aquel ático para que así yo pueda analizar tus recuerdos.

Una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa, pronto apareció en los labios de rosa:

―Fue maravilloso...

Con un movimiento suave, entonces, deslizó la niebla plateada, es decir, los recuerdos de Harry, al pequeño Pensadero en su regazo. Secretamente, ella se encontró temiendo descubrir lo 'maravilloso' de cómo habían sido esos meses. Pero no se lo pensó dos veces antes de hundir su rostro suavemente en el Pensadero.

**~•~**

Las horas se convirtieron en días.

Y los días, entonces semanas.

Las semanas en meses.

Y los meses...

Oh, los meses no demoraron mucho en convertirse en años. Dos años. Dos años desde que el niño-que-vivió se había convertido en un prisionero del Señor Oscuro. Dos años de estar rodeado de cuatro exactas paredes oscuras. Dos años cargados de angustia, desesperación y mortificación. Sin embargo, en esos dos años, ningún día fue tan terrible como aquel en que el lord le había robado su último grado de inocencia, cuando Voldemort lo violó por primera vez, cuando Harry se vio gimiendo en los brazos del asesino de sus padres. Desde entonces, todo cambió. El lord había encontrado una manera mucho más agradable para torturarlo. Y Harry, entonces, se vio cada vez más dócil, obediente y silencioso, tratando de evitar al máximo el sufrimiento con las nuevas consecuencias.

En respuesta a un comportamiento suave y cada vez más sumiso del muchacho, Tom le permitió pasar a comer alimentos de verdad en lugar de rutinarias pociones nutritivas. Así que, tres veces al día, una pequeña bandeja aparecía en el aposento por puro arte de magia, como la comida que aparecía en sus platos en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts.

De tal manera que, una vez que el lord no necesitaba administrarle más las pociones, Harry dejó de recibir sus visitas diarias. Lo que más angustió al pobre Gryffindor. Después de todo, Tom Riddle era su _única_ compañía en aquel lugar.

Harry, entonces, se encontró contando los segundos para verlo.

Cada día que lo esperaba.

Y cuando Tom aparecía, Harry podía sentir su corazón latir y un pequeño suspiro de alivio escapar de sus labios. Ya no estaba solo. No había sido olvidado. Y cuando Tom lo acariciaba, se sentía incómodo, pero no con disgusto o sucio –como había ocurrido la primera vez. El lord sabía cómo llevarlo a la cima del placer y con el tiempo, Harry vio la culpa disminuyendo y la necesidad aumentando. La necesidad de no estar solo en ese lugar.

Un lugar, por supuesto, que estaba visiblemente más cómodo. El viejo colchón había sido sustituido por una cama grande y acogedora –por intereses obvios del lord– en tanto una pequeña mesa redonda de caoba, acompañada de dos cómodas sillas tapizadas, ubicadas a lo largo de la pared exterior opuesta a aquella en la cual se formaba una puerta cuando el lord se aparecía, y que era el lugar donde Harry saboreaba sus comidas ahora. Todavía había una mesita de noche junto a la cama y un pequeño armario en la pared adyacente a la puerta, de acuerdo con los deseos del lord, aparecía y desaparecía. Dentro del armario contenía ropa limpia, sencilla pero de gran calidad –en su mayoría túnicas demasiado cortas y tejidos ligeros que además de humillar y avergonzar al pobre Gryffindor, incitaba más la libido del lord. El cuarto de baño permanecía sin una puerta para separarla de la otra habitación, pero ahora la ducha tenía agua caliente y en un pequeño armario encima del lavabo, Harry podía contar con todos los elementos de higiene necesarios. Fue un cambio muy significativo de escenario, un cambio tejido durante esos dos años y que ahora ofrecía al chico un lugar agradable, pero los cambios en nada importaban en medio de su soledad.

La pérdida de la noción del tiempo.

El completo aislamiento.

El silencio.

El vacío...

Todo eso estaba consumiendo su cuerpo y su mente. Él estaba siendo consumido por el vacío. Y necesitaba al Lord, porque él no quería desaparecer, no quería ser consumido, ya no quería estar _solo_. Necesitaba... Era su única _compañía_.

― ¿Soñando despierto? – Una voz profunda resonó en el ático y al levantar la mirada, Harry se encontró con los burlescos rubíes de su captor.

El muchacho estaba recostado en la cómoda cama de matrimonio, retorciéndose un poco y sintiendo su pequeño cuerpo comenzar a sudar. Era la angustia, la pérdida de la noción del tiempo, la soledad consumiéndolo... No sabía cuántos días desde que el lord apareció por última vez y no podía soportarlo más. No podía soportar el silencio, la soledad, el vacío. Pero entonces, al oír la imponente voz y contemplar los hermosos rubíes que siempre lo miraban con malicia, el dolor desapareció, así como toda la desesperación y la angustia.

―Tom... – Murmuró con evidente alivio. El lord le había ordenado que lo llamara así, pues le gustaba cómo sonaba su verdadero nombre en los labios rosas listos para ser profanados.

― ¿Me extrañaste?

Bajando la mirada, Harry sintió que sus mejillas adquirieron un hermoso color carmesí.

―Responde. – El lord ordenó. Y el muchacho asintió de inmediato:

―Sí.

Con una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios, pronto, Tom miró a su prisionero como si contemplase una obra de arte. Porque Harry definitivamente debería ser contemplado, pero sólo por él, por supuesto. Su cabello negro y rebelde caía con gracia por el rostro fino, mientras que el cuerpo delgado, parcialmente oculto por la túnica verde oscuro de seda ligera, que apenas le llegaba a la altura de los muslos bien formados y por lo tanto, ofrecía una vista agradable al lord, y los ojos esmeralda, grandes y expresivos, contenían todo el desespero de quien permanece veinticuatro horas al día encerrado en el mismo lugar, solo y aislado del mundo, pero para satisfacción de Tom, ahora también contenían el alivio de estar en presencia de otro ser vivo.

―Tengo una sorpresa para ti. – El más mayor anunció, acercándose calmadamente.

Y los ojos de Harry brillaron aún más.

― ¿Quieres verlo?

― ¡Oh, sí!

―Entonces, pídelo.

―Por favor, Tom, me encantaría verlo. – Habló con obediencia.

Con un simple movimiento de la mano derecha, Tom hizo aparecer una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul marino, adornado por un hermoso encaje de plata, que apareció en el regazo de Harry:

―Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

―Oh... – Los ojos del chico se abrieron, una imagen encantadora e inocente. – ¿Entonces, hoy es mi cumpleaños?

―Sí.

―Emm... ¿C-cuántos años y-yo…? – Murmuró con timidez, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara. Tom no le gustaba cuando hacía preguntas.

―Diecisiete años.

El pequeño Gryffindor asintió lentamente.

Eso significaba que él estaba allí desde hace dos años. Dos años sin que Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix pudiesen encontrarlo. Dos años que demostraba que nunca lo encontrarían.

―Sí, Harry, ellos nunca van a encontrarte. – El Señor habló en voz baja, sabiendo todo lo que le pasaba por la mente de fácil acceso del chico. – Y si no quieres abrir tu regalo, no hay problema, me lo llevo de vuelta.

― ¡No!

Harry se agitó, al darse cuenta que el lord tomó la caja de su regazo y se iba. Y él no quería estar solo. No, necesitaba del lord, necesitaba de su compañía.

―No, por favor...

―Abre la caja. – Tom ordenó, disfrutando de la mirada desesperada en el rostro infantil.

Al mismo tiempo, Harry deshizo cuidadosamente el lazo plateado y abrió la cajita de terciopelo, encontrándose con un libro, un hermoso libro de tapa dura de color rojo, adornado con letras de oro en las que fueron grabadas las siguientes palabras en la portada: "Las Nieblas de Avalón – La Señora de la Magia".

―Imagino que tuviste que haber estudiado en Historia de la Magia lo que Avalón y Morgana significaron para el surgimiento del Mundo Mágico Inglés. – Dijo el lord, sentado a su lado en la cama. – Este es el primer volumen de una colección de literatura mágica, lo que significa que si te comportas, a lo mejor te doy la otra.

―Tom... – Harry murmuró embellecido, acariciando la tapa roja con las puntas de los dedos, como si fuese a desaparecer si lo tocase. – Es increíble... Gracias.

―Ven aquí.

Inmediatamente, Harry colocó el presente en la mesilla junto a la cama y se acercó al lord, quien lo agarró del cuello, tirando de él para un beso fuerte y exigente, un beso que Harry hizo todo lo posible para corresponder a la altura, sintiendo sus mejillas colorearse y su pequeño cuerpo estremecerse inconscientemente. Cuando Tom lo soltó, Harry sabía lo que venía, pero no parecía preocupado por eso. Él sólo quería que el lord no lo dejase solo. Así, durante las siguientes horas, aquel oscuro ático se vio anegado en el sonido de los cuerpos chocando y los gemidos de éxtasis.

Hasta el momento en que los dos se dejaron caer en la cama, exhaustos y satisfechos. Y ahora, con la cabeza apoyada en el musculoso pecho del lord, mientras él lo agarraba por la cintura posesivamente, Harry suspiró tranquilo. Una manta negra, luego, cubrió parcialmente sus cuerpos y los mantenía calientes.

―Tom, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

―Acabas de hacerla. – Bajando la cabeza, el lord observó los preocupados, pero curiosos ojos del chico.

―Hmm... Lo siento.

―Dime, Harry.

― ¿C-Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

El lord quedó en silencio y Harry sintió que se le helaba la sangre, a la espera de la maldición Cruciatus que pronto iba a venir. Pero para sorpresa de Gryffindor, lo que vino fue un aburrido suspiro del lord y una respuesta silenciosa:

―31 de diciembre.

―Oh, ¿y tú no lo celebras...?

―No.

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque no hay nada que celebrar.

Harry se quedó en silencio y se acurrucó mejor el pecho desnudo, temiendo de hacer cualquier otra pregunta. Tom, sin embargo, después de unos segundos continuó con indiferencia y la voz desprovista de emoción:

―Fue el día en que mi madre murió.

Las hermosas esmeraldas, luego, se fijaron en sus ojos, asustadas:

―Lo siento.

―Lo sé. – El lord suspiró, sabiendo que al tener un corazón puro, Harry realmente lo sentía.

― ¿Cuál era su nombre?

―Merope Gaunt.

Y en las horas que siguieron, Harry y Tom se mantuvieron así, hablando y llegándose a conocer un poco más. El Gryffindor se enteró de los detalles de la triste infancia de Tom en el orfanato muggle, contados por la inexpresiva voz del lord, y éste se mantuvo entretenido con el dolor y la tristeza que brillaban en las esmeraldas del chico, como si él no estuviese preso por dos años en la fortaleza de un asesino psicópata que le persiguió desde su primer año de vida.

**~•~**

―Es una historia hermosa.

Una voz dulce y melodiosa avisó a la psicomaga cuando finalmente salió del Pensadero.

―Las Nieblas de Avalón. – Especificó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa. – La leí una y otra vez, toda la colección es increíble.

―Sin duda, es una obra magnífica.

―En las noches en que estaba conmigo, le pedía que me leyese. – Murmuró, sumergido en dulces recuerdos. – Me encantaba escuchar su voz...

La Dra. Owens, sin embargo, se le quedó mirando con compasión y afecto. En su análisis del contenido visto en el Pensadero, ella se enfrentó a una clara evidencia de síndrome de Estocolmo, en que cualquier pequeño acto de cariño del secuestrador es incrementada a niveles extraordinarios por la víctima debilitada psicológicamente, aquella víctima que busca, pues, de saber un poco más de su agresor, identificándose con él, y hacer que el agresor parezca una tabla de salvación en medio de la soledad y la angustia en la prisión. Sin embargo, la psicomaga todavía no estaba plenamente convencida de la existencia concreta del síndrome, la mirada pura y llena de amor que brillaba en el verde esmeralda aún la dejaba en duda y aprensión.

―Será mejor que descanses ahora, Harry.

―De acuerdo.

―Volveré mañana para continuar.

Harry se limitó a asentir.

Y cuando la Dra. Owens cerró la puerta del dormitorio, podría incluso contemplar en los labios de su paciente una dulce sonrisa.

**~•~**

En el segundo piso del Ministerio de la Magia, donde se encontraba el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, incluyendo el Cuartel General de Aurores, dos jóvenes Aurores aprovechaban el final del día para hacer un poco de ejercicio en el área de entrenamiento y hablar sobre el único tema de interés común, mientras lanzaban puñetazos y patadas a los sacos de arena roja colgados del techo. Este tema consistía en: Harry Potter.

―Hermione está constantemente investigando sobre enfermedades mentales, está buscando hasta en libros muggles, con ganas de saber más que la psicomaga. – El pelirrojo dijo, sin interrumpir su secuencia de patadas.

―Sería extraño si no lo hiciese.

―A veces me pregunto, ¿y si no es una enfermedad, y si Harry sí estuviese enamo...?

― ¡Es una enfermedad! – El rubio interrumpió bruscamente, poniendo un poco más de fuerza en su golpe de lo necesario. – ¡No puede enamorarse de ese monstruo!

―Está bien, no grites, Malfoy.

―Entonces no digas tonterías, Weasley.

Draco Malfoy y Ron Weasley no eran exactamente amigos. Nunca han sido y nunca lo serían. Pero el claro interés en la misma persona les había acercado a Ron y Hermione al heredero de la fortuna Malfoy, que, sin embargo, había sido desheredado por sus padres cuando rescató a Harry de las garras de Voldemort. El par de Gryffindors se preocupaban por su mejor amigo, mientras que el Slytherin de ojos grises estaba locamente enamorado de Harry y por eso, Ron y Hermione mantenían con Draco una relación de respeto y simpatía.

―Estás loco por verlo de nuevo, ¿no? – Preguntó Ron divertido y con un toque de malicia. – Quién diría, la serpiente oxigenada muriendo de amor por el ícono de los leones…

―Cállate, pobretón.

―Vamos, Malfoy, has sido desheredado, ganamos el mismo salario como Auror y somos vecinos en un confortable barrio de clase media en el centro mágico de Londres, por lo que empieza a pensar en nuevos insultos.

Draco, sin embargo, sólo reviró los ojos.

― ¿Entonces...? – El pelirrojo insistió.

―Sí, me muero de ganas de verlo otra vez.

―Jeje. Cálmate, que volverá en sí. Y al final, verá que una serpiente albina vale mucho más la pena que un maníaco psicópata que quiere destruirle la vida.

―Eso espero. – Suspiró, recordando el odio en los ojos de Harry cuando lo visitaron en San Mungo.

Un odio nunca antes visto.

Un odio que, un día, Draco esperaba que pudiera convertirse en amor.

―Hermione hará albóndigas con champiñones y papas hoy, mandó a llamarte para la cena.

―Parece mejor que la comida instantánea de la casa.

―Si ella está de buen humor, puede que hasta haga pudín de vainilla.

―Esperemos que sea así.

Con una pequeña sonrisa de burla, Draco siguió con su colega a los vestuarios, sus pensamientos, sin embargo, se centraron en unos hermosos ojos verdes oscuros, que en ese momento suspiraban el nombre de otra persona en la cama de un hospital de San Mungo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Próximo capítulo**: —Me dejó aquí solo... – Murmuró Harry, abrazando sus piernas junto a su cuerpo. – Yo no quiero estar solo... Él se olvidó de mí... Me ha olvidado... ¡Tom! ¡TOM! ¡TOM!

El chico estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad.

(...)

Horas más tarde, cuando el Señor entró en el ático, se mostró satisfecho con lo que vio.

**~•~•~•~•~**

**N.T.:** Respecto a "Las Nieblas de Avalón" es realmente una novela escrita en 1982 por Marion Z. Bradley. Narra la historia del rey Arturo y los caballeros de la mesa redonda desde una perspectiva femenina. Se trata de una saga que consta de 4 libros: _Experta en magia_, _La reina suprema_, _El rey ciervo_ y _El prisionero en el roble_. Incluso han sacado una película y una miniserie basado en esta novela.

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**

**¡Gracias, Tassy-Riddle!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Nota: (1) – **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pero sí a J.K Rowling. Esta historia pertenece a **Tassy-Riddle**. **(2)** – Es una historia **Slash**, o sea, relación Chico x Chico. Si no te gusta, o te sientes incomodo es muy simple: No leas.

**~•~•~•~•~**

Nostálgicos ojos verdes estaban fijos en la ventana, cuyas mágicas rejas de hierro garantizaba la seguridad y la imposibilidad de escapar de los pacientes. Él observaba el movimiento de magos y brujas afuera, que circulaban San Mungo conscientes de que su supuesto salvador, el niño-que-vivió, estaba a pocos metros de altura, observándolos, pero sin llegar a verlo. Los rosados labios susurraban suave una canción. Una canción que rememoraba sus días más felices. Una canción que le fue enseñado por su amado.

―Tom. – Suspiró.

Pero una mano en su hombro interrumpió sus pensamientos:

―Harry. – La Dra. Owens lo miró con cariño. – ¿Por qué ese mirar tan triste?

―Quiero verlo de nuevo. – Murmuró, su voz llena de nostalgia y tristeza, el rostro fino descansando sobre el hombro de la psicomaga frente a él, con el corazón encogido.

Ella, a continuación, le abrazó, como una madre que siente la agonía de su hijo en su propia piel. Como una madre que no quería ser, ya que no estaba dispuesta a poner su brillante carrera en segundo lugar por causa de un niño. Pero los ojos de ese chico, que hasta los veintiún años conservan el aspecto emocional y físico de un adolescente de quince o dieciséis años asustado, a la vista de esos ojos esmeraldas llenos de dolor y anhelo hacían que la siempre racional y competente Dra. Owens sintiese su corazón dejar de latir.

―Acuéstate aquí, Harry. – Declaró en voz baja, poniéndolo en la cama. Y el muchacho se acomodó lentamente, con los ojos fijos en las rejas de las ventanas.

Al verlo acomodado y un poco más tranquilo, Elizabeth se sentó en su lugar habitual, en la silla junto a la cama, mirándolo de una forma amigable, casi maternal.

― ¿Te acuerdas de nuestra conversación de ayer, Harry?

―Sí.

―Me mostraste el recuerdo de cuando cumpliste tus diecisiete años en ese ático. – La psicomaga lanzó una breve mirada a la ficha de notas en su regazo. – Y hoy me gustaría saber un poco más del tiempo que pasaste allí, ¿De acuerdo?

―Está bien. – Suspiró. Los hermosos ojos de esmeralda, sin embargo, suavizándose con el recuerdo de su amado.

Alcanzando la varita y el pequeño Pensadero, la Dra. Owens, luego, solicitó:

―Piensa en el tiempo que pasaste allí, Harry. – Así, al ver al chico cerrar los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa aparecer en los labios rosados, ella empezó a extraer sus recuerdos, conduciéndolos directamente al Pensadero en su regazo.

**~•~**

Los días pasaron rápidamente en ese lugar.

¿O será que parecían demorar siglos en pasar?

Harry no podía decirlo. Había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo.

Y así pasaron los meses, sin que él lo supiera. Y ahora, él cumplía casi tres años en ese lugar. Pero no era consciente de ese hecho.

Acostado en la amplia cama de matrimonio, Harry miró a su alrededor, contemplando las paredes oscuras que parecían ahogarle. El silencio era sofocante. Sus propios pensamientos lo sofocaban. Estaba solo. Estaba solo durante días y casi no podía recordar la última visita de Tom. Tom… Su única compañía de ese lugar, el Señor Oscuro, que, sin embargo, traía alivio a su corazón cuando entraba en la lúgubre habitación, donde lo liberaba de la soledad. Pero Tom no estaba allí ahora, no estaba allí para hablar con él, tocarlo, para distraerlo de las oscuras paredes que parecían ahogarle. Tom no estaba allí.

―Tom… – Murmuró con obvia desesperación.

Levantándose de la cama, Harry comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, casi en círculos, en medio del pequeño espacio que fue el oscuro ático.

¿Porque el Lord no aparecía con su habitual sonrisa imponente?

¿Por qué había días, o incluso semanas, sin verlo?

¿Por qué no le daba al menos una noticia?

¿Por qué él no estaba allí?

¿Por qué...?

Tales desesperadas preguntas rondaban sin descanso los pensamientos del pequeño Gryffindor de ojos esmeralda. Los ojos esmeralda que, en ese momento, se llenaron de miedo y preocupación. La soledad era sofocante. La ausencia de Tom hacia su corazón cada vez más estrecho. Tom era su única compañía. Y ahora que estaba solo.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él me dejó? – Susurró, con la voz ahogada por el llanto y las lágrimas deslizándose por el rostro asustado.

Harry miró a su alrededor, pero no vio nada, sólo las paredes acercándose como si fuesen a aplastarlo en medio de su devastadora soledad. ¿Por qué Tom se había ido? ¿Por qué olvidarlo después de tomarlo, después de acostumbrarlo a su presencia, después de establecerse en su mente y en su corazón?

Necesitaba del Señor Oscuro. Necesitaba.

Harry no quería estar solo nunca más.

Sus padres. Cedric. Y entonces Sirius.

Todos se habían ido.

― ¿Por qué? – Sollozó. – ¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Por qué me dejan solo?

Dumbledore.

Hermione.

Ron.

Ninguno de ellos se había molestado en buscarlo.

Ninguno de ellos le importaba.

― ¿Por qué? – El famoso niño-que-vivió ahora estaba acurrucado en el frío suelo de aquel ático, mirando desesperado a las cuatro paredes que parecían cada vez más cerca, dispuesto a aplastarlo. – Yo no quiero estar solo... Por favor... Tom...

Y entonces recordó la voz de su primo, Dudley, llamándolo un bicho raro.

Recordó los gritos de tío Vernon, llamándole loco sin valor.

Recordó la mirada de asco de tía Petunia cada vez que lo miraba.

Esa fue la razón. Era un monstruo, un mocoso maleducado. ¿Por qué iba alguien a cuidar de él? ¿Por qué Tom perdería su tiempo con él? Tom era un mago poderoso, bello e inteligente, ¿por qué perdería su precioso tiempo con un chico debilucho que nunca logró llegar a ofrecerle algo en su vida, cuya existencia sacrificó la muerte de sus padres y cuya estupidez sacrificó la vida del padrino? Tom tenía razón, no valía la pena perder el tiempo con él.

Pero necesitaba del Lord. Lo necesitaba tanto...

―Tom, por favor, prometo que voy a ser una mejor persona. – Las lágrimas bañaron el bello rostro de rasgos infantiles. – Te lo prometo... Te lo prometo... Por favor, no me dejes, por favor, Tom...

Harry estaba completamente fuera de sí.

Durante años encerrado en el mismo sombrío ático.

Durante semanas sin recibir la visita de nadie.

La soledad lo consumía.

El miedo a quedar solo.

Y las paredes parecían comprimirlo.

―Tom... Por favor, no me dejes...

Recuerdos borrosos nublaron su mente: sus años en el armario debajo de las escaleras en casa de los Dursley, su infancia llena de abuso y humillaciones, los golpes que llevaba de su primo y amigos de éste en la escuela primaria, y luego su mente traicionera lo llevó a la noche de la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, por ese sombrío cementerio, donde vio a Cedric morir ante sus ojos. Cedric, su amor platónico de adolescente, golpeado por la luz verde en un milisegundo. Y como si eso no fuese suficiente, Sirius... La noche en el Ministerio de Magia, la noche en que su intransigencia se llevó su padrino, su único pariente vivo, a una muerte segura, cayendo detrás de ese maldito velo y desapareciendo para siempre, privándole de su única oportunidad de conocer lo que es verdaderamente una familia.

Y las lágrimas se intensificaron.

Y los sollozos eran cada vez más desesperados.

No quería recordar esos momentos. Los peores momentos de su vida.

―Tom... Tom...

Él sólo quería que el lord apareciera e hiciese que los recuerdos se desvanecieran. Quería que los fuertes brazos de Tom envolviesen su cuerpo y su voz ronca y seductora llenase su mente sin dejar lugar a ninguna mala memoria.

Necesitaba de Tom.

Necesita de su única compañía en ese lugar.

Necesita del hombre que lo mantenía a salvo entre esas cuatro paredes, protegido del Mundo Mágico, de la eminencia de la guerra, las expectativas de todos y los planes de Dumbledore para que el bando de luz saliese victorioso. Necesitaba del único que le importaba si estaba comiendo, lo que estaba haciendo, lo que estaba pensando. El único que verdaderamente se había interesado por él, si le interesaba encarcelarlo, no, mantenerlo a salvo en ese lugar.

Tom era el único.

Tom no podía haberlo olvidado.

No, Tom no podía haberse cansado de él.

―Por favor... Por favor... Por favor... No me dejes... – Murmuraba como un mantra, balanceando su cuerpo hacia adelante y atrás, con suavidad, las esmeraldas perdidas en algún lugar de las paredes oscuras.

Su mente, entonces, reflexionó:

¿Será que Tom no quería perder más tiempo con él?

¿Será que Tom estaba cansado de su debilidad y de su inutilidad?

¿Será que Tom había descubierto que no valía la pena estar con él y encontró, entonces, a alguien mejor?

―No... Eso no, por favor...– La respiración de Harry se aceleró, las pupilas dilatadas y empezó a temblar involuntariamente.

El niño-que-vivió estaba teniendo una crisis violenta de ansiedad.

―Eso no... – Susurró, jadeante, su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez en busca de un poco de aire. – Eso no, por favor, eso no... Por favor... Por favor... Tom... Tom... ¡TOM!... ¡TOM!... ¡TOM!

¡TOM!

¡TOM!

¡TOM!

¡TOM!

Los gritos desesperados parecían durar días.

¡TOM!

Los gritos desesperados inundaron la pequeña habitación.

¡TOM!

Los gritos desesperados reflejaban todo el sufrimiento del chico.

¡TOM!

Los gritos desesperados hacían una sonrisa maliciosa dibujarse en los labios del imponente hombre de ojos escarlata que acababa de entrar en el lugar.

El Señor Oscuro estaba de pie a menos de un metro del debilitado Gryffindor, mirando el pequeño cuerpo gritando y retorciéndose en el suelo con pura satisfacción brillando en los ojos del color sangre. Los gritos desesperados, las pupilas dilatadas, la dificultad para respirar... Todo eso en apenas pocos días de su ausencia. Sí, era una obra de arte perfecta.

Harry Potter era total y completamente suyo.

Finalmente.

―Harry. – Una voz ronca llenó los sentidos del Gryffindor, que lo oyó distante, casi como un susurro.

¿Estaría delirando otra vez?

―Harry, levántate. – La voz era autoritaria y sensual.

Y las esmeraldas, luego, se fijaron en el imponente hombre de pie junto a él.

―Tom. – Una deslumbrante sonrisa se instaló en los labios del chico, que fijó sus ojos en la tranquilizadora imagen del lord, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

―Respira profundo, pequeño, eso es. – El hombre cubierto con un elegante juego de camisa y pantalones negros, con una túnica del mismo color encima, se había arrodillado al lado del desesperado chico que parecía ahogarse en su propia respiración. – Calma, Harry, respira lentamente como yo lo estoy haciendo.

Y Harry, por supuesto, obedeció.

En unos pocos minutos, luego, el pequeño Gryffindor pudo normalizar los latidos cardiacos estando envuelto por los musculosos brazos que ahora lo llevaban a la cama.

―Tom... – Harry murmuró maravillado.

― ¿Por qué llorabas? – Preguntó con voz dura, mirándolo fijamente con esos hermosos ojos escarlata que hicieron al chico estremecerse inconscientemente.

―Porque pensé que me habías olvidado. – Susurró con pesar. – para no volver jamás.

―Yo nunca te dejaré, pequeño.

Unos brazos fuertes rodearon la cintura estrecha.

Y Tom le susurró al cuello con sensualidad.

Harry le encantaba que le llamase "pequeño". Se sentía amado y protegido.

―Nunca pienses que te voy a dejar, ¿entiendes? Yo no soy como esos gusanos con los que conviviste toda tu vida. Nunca voy a separarme de ti. Eres mío y yo nunca te dejaré ir.

Esas palabras...

Esa voz ronca y sensual...

Esos hermosos ojos en él...

El corazón de Harry, entonces, pareció perder el ritmo y él asintió con una sonrisa encantada bailando en sus rosados labios. Y el lord, obviamente, sucumbió a esa imagen inocente que pedía a gritos ser contaminada, deleitándose, así, con los adictivos labios juveniles que se esforzaron todo lo posible para mantener el ritmo.

Harry estaba en el cielo.

En el cielo, acompañado del más bello demonio.

No más soledad. No había paredes estrangulándolo. No había ni siquiera malos recuerdos. No había nada más, excepto aquellos labios experimentados que lo llevaban a la locura. No había nada más, excepto aquel cuerpo musculoso encajándose deliciosamente al suyo. No había nada más, excepto los ojos escarlata que lo miraban con lujuria, que lo hacían sentirse querido, que hacían que no pensase en otra cosa.

Sólo existía ahora el Señor Oscuro.

No, sólo existía Tom Riddle y sus toques apasionados.

―Tú eres mío. – Tom susurró en su cuello, deslizando la suave túnica crema que apenas le llegaba a los torneados muslos, lejos del pequeño cuerpo acompañado del bóxer del mismo color. Él, luego, miró el esbelto cuerpo desnudo retorciéndose sensualmente bajo de él. Y amó esa visión, siempre le encantaba. Harry lo miró con absoluta devoción, concordando silenciosamente con sus palabras, suspirando de placer al sentir las expertas manos recorren su suave piel. No pensaba en otra cosa, solo sentía, solo se deleitaba con las caricias del lord que le hacía gemir suavemente.

El lord, entonces, recorrió el pequeño cuerpo con sus labios, saboreando cada trozo de piel blanca y suave. Con su lengua rodeó los botones rosados del agitado pecho de Harry con maestría, endureciéndolos y haciendo al pequeño Gryffindor gemir aún más fuerte, descendiendo, así, hasta el ombligo y finalmente a la endurecida erección que, ni corto ni perezoso, chupó, haciendo al chico gritar de placer. Lo que era música para sus oídos.

―Tom... Ah... – Harry gimió, extasiado. Con los ojos turbos y la respiración agitada, perdiéndose en las sensaciones que sólo Tom podía proporcionarle.

Guiando a uno de sus dedos al interior del chico, Tom lo vio retorcerse aún más y luego, cuando encontró aquel punto preciso dentro de Harry, dirigiendo más un dedo a su encuentro, el pequeño Gryffindor gritó en éxtasis, el placer nublando sus sentidos. El propio Slytherin, al sentir el delicioso sabor del chico en sus labios, escuchar sus gritos sensuales y acariciar su interior, haciéndole gritar, se sentía cada vez más duro dentro de sus elegantes ropas. Harry era la tentación personificada en la Tierra. Y era suyo, completamente suyo y de nadie más, pensamiento que hacia la excitación en su estado más puro correr por sus venas.

Antes de que Harry pudiera culminar en los labios, el lord se volvió, sonriendo mientras escuchaba el gemido lloroso y frustrado del menor, los dedos largos y ágiles del Slytherin aún llenando deliciosamente al Gryffindor, que, a su vez, ansiaba más.

― ¿Qué quieres? – Sonrió con malicia y deseo, observando la cara infantil cada vez más sonrosada. – Dime lo que quieres, Harry, de lo contrario, no te lo daré.

―Yo... Ah... Por favor, Tom...

―Por favor, ¿qué? ¿Qué quieres, pequeño? – Torturar al pequeño Gryffindor era una de sus prácticas favoritas, aún más, por supuesto, en momentos como éste. Tom necesitaba sentirse poderoso y saber que Harry lo necesitaba tanto a punto de gritar y rogar que lo tomase de vez. – ¿Qué quieres, Harry? Dime lo que quieres que haga contigo.

―Quiero... Yo quiero ser tuyo... – Murmuró, cerrando los ojos, el suave rostro ganando un intenso color rojizo. – Por favor, que quiero que me hagas el amor.

Y una sonrisa sombría curvó los labios del lord.

Harry era tan dulce e inocente. Era perfecto. Era todo lo que él no fue alguna vez. Y ahora, era suyo.

―Mírame. – Tom ordenó con una voz ronca y autoritaria, retirando los dedos del cálido interior de Harry. – Debes mirarme mientras yo te hago mío.

El chico, por supuesto, obedeció rápidamente.

―Abre más las piernas. – Ordenó, acariciándolo suavemente, viendo como el chico se abría aún más, tímidamente, y se exponía dócilmente para él.

Así, con los ojos fijos en el pequeño cuerpo esperando por él, Tom se alejó unos centímetros y musitó dos palabras en Parsel, que desaparecieron su la ropa a la vez. Harry lo miró con timidez, pero el deseo brillando en sus esmeraldas. Cuando el cuerpo firme y musculoso del lord se aproximó de nuevo, él se estremeció, anhelando lo que estaba por venir.

En un movimiento firme y preciso, Tom entró en el cálido y siempre estrecho interior de Harry, de un solo golpe, lo que arrancó un grito que se mezclaba de placer y dolor de los labios del Gryffindor. Harry se sentía partido por la mitad, pero al mismo tiempo, el miembro de Tom golpeó deliciosamente su próstata, enviando ondas de placer a través de su sistema nervioso. Y el lord, por su parte, permaneció unos minutos sin moverse sólo para prolongar la maravillosa sensación de tener ese pequeño orificio aplastando sensualmente su polla. Después de unos momentos, luego, con Harry un poco más acostumbrado al enorme tamaño de Tom, éste comenzó a embestir lenta pero profundamente, ganando gemidos de éxtasis del pequeño Gryffindor.

―Tom... Ah...

El lord sonrió con oscuro deleite al oírle pronunciar su nombre con tanta necesidad y devoción, aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas mientras deslizaba sus manos por el tembloroso cuerpo adolescente que lo hipnotizaba. Harry era perfecto. Sus gemidos, su mirada nublada por la lujuria y sin embargo la vergüenza, su pequeño cuerpo retorciéndose bajo sus embestidas buscando más contacto y más placer. Era simplemente perfecto. Y era suyo.

―Ah... Tom... Por favor... ¡Ahhh...! – Harry gimió más fuerte, apretando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor, al sentir los repetidos golpes en su próstata. – Ah... No toques ahí, o yo voy... Ah... yo voy...

―No eres nadie para darme órdenes. – Susurró con malicia, aumentando aún más el ritmo de las estocadas, los dedos fundiéndose dolorosamente en las estrechas caderas que se movían frenéticamente, siguiendo el ritmo impuesto. – Yo doy las cartas aquí, Harry, y tú debes saberlo.

―Ah... Sí... Ah... Yo... Lo siento... Por favor, lo siento... Ah... Tom... AHHH. – Gritó, sintiéndose a punto de explotar. Pero Tom salió de su interior antes de ello, dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios.

―Date la vuelta. – El lord ordenó, mirando el pequeño cuerpo temblando y perlado de sudor fácilmente obedecer sus órdenes, girándose sobre su estomago en la cama, sus manos y rodillas sosteniendo su poco peso en la posición que él sabía que Tom quería.

Así, en una profunda y brusca embestida, Tom lo llenó de nuevo, contento de escuchar el jadeante grito de Harry, comenzando, luego, movimientos rápidos y precisos en la próstata del Gryffindor mientras distribuía besos y mordidas en la espalda y cuello. Ninguno de los dos duraría mucho. Olas de energía eléctrica pasaban por sus cuerpos dejando sus mentes completamente vacías, apenas disfrutando de las sensaciones, apenas el placer que nublaba sus sentidos.

― ¡Ahhhhh...! Tom... Por favor, necesito... ¡Ahhhhh...! Duele...

―Todavía no. – Sujetó las estrechas caderas con firmeza, impulsándose aún más duro contra el pequeño cuerpo que se retorcía de placer. – No te vendrás hasta que yo lo diga.

―Ah... Tom... ¡Ahhhhh...! Por favor... Me duele mucho, necesito... ¡Ahhhhh...!

Harry gimió y se retorció en puro éxtasis y dolor, al no poder culminar de una vez, con la habilidosa mano del lord estimulándolo, pero al mismo tiempo, evitando que alcanzase el clímax esperado. Sus pequeñas manos se aferraban de las sabanas con fuerza, sin reprimir sus gritos, sabiendo que Tom quería oírlos con claridad. Y éste, al sentir su propio clímax acercarse, finalmente ordenó:

―Ahora puedes venirte.

Al sentir la mano del lord liberarlo, Harry se derramó en las sabanas con un grito errático de placer, sintiendo su interior ser llenado al mismo tiempo con la esencia de Tom, y, por lo tanto, cayó en la cama agotado. Segundos después, el lord salió de él y lo tomó en sus brazos y Harry se acurrucó feliz, ocultando su rostro sobre el pecho desnudo y suspirando feliz mientras sentía las pequeñas acaricias su cuello.

Se quedaron así durante al menos una hora, Harry acostado en el pecho de Tom y éste acariciando su cuello. Se quedaron en silencio. Un silencio cómodo. Absorbiendo sólo la presencia del otro. Pero entonces el lord se puso de pie, hizo un movimiento suave con la mano derecha y nuevas ropas aparecieron, y él comenzó a vestirse bajo los asustados ojos de Harry. Asustados ojos que veían la posibilidad de estar solo otra vez.

―Tom, por favor, no te vayas. – Susurró, las lágrimas volviendo a bañar el bello rostro enrojecido, mirándolo abrochar el último botón de la camisa escarlata, listo para salir, listo para dejarlo solo. – ¡Por favor, no me dejes, por favor!

―Yo nunca te abandonaré. – Tom dijo seriamente. – Tú me perteneces a mí y yo nunca te dejaré, ¿entendiste?

―Pero...

―No te atrevas a replicar. Yo nunca te dejaré, no importa lo que pase, nunca saldrás de aquí. Eres mío, Harry, y yo siempre cuido de lo que es mío.

―Tom...

― ¿He sido claro?

―Sí... – Sollozó, consiguiendo un suave beso en los labios y luego ver, entonces, al lord ir hacia la puerta que apareció mágicamente sólo para él.

―Hasta mañana, pequeño. Toma una ducha, come tu cena y descansa.

―Sí, Tom. – La suave voz se perdió en sollozos y lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaron de las bellas esmeraldas de nuevo al ver al lord salir de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

La soledad lo volvió a consumir.

**~•~**

Cuando la Dra. Owens salió del Pensadero, su cara estaba roja, ardiendo de vergüenza, contemplando la intensa escena grabada en la memoria de Harry. Se aclaró la garganta de manera incómoda y levantó la mirada, fijándola en el tranquilo chico que tarareaba una canción cualquiera, los ojos esmeraldas perdidos en los recuerdos y añoranza de su amado lord. Con un suspiro triste, entonces, ella preguntó en voz baja:

― ¿Por qué?

El muchacho la miró con confusión.

― ¿Por qué sientes que lo extrañas? – Continúo. – Ocupó ese lugar, te separó de tus amigos, te humilla y somete visiblemente en cada una de sus acciones sólo para dar fe de su poder y control sobre ti. ¿Entonces, por qué, Harry?

La respuesta que recibió, sin embargo, fue acompañada por una dulce sonrisa:

―Porque lo amo. Y sé que él me ama. Yo conocí al hombre detrás de estas acciones aparentemente crueles, conocí al Tom Riddle que existe dentro de Lord Voldemort y este hombre se preocupa por mí, me cuida y me ama como nadie lo hizo.

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

La mirada esmeralda era tan pura y sincera.

Era el reflejo del amor incondicional que el chico profesaba.

E inconscientemente se encontró deseando que las palabras de Harry fuesen ciertas.

**~•~**

Esa misma tarde, Harry observó a la Dra. Elizabeth entrar en la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa. Y el chico correspondió la sonrisa por un momento, porque entonces, ingresaron dos personas en su habitación que hicieron morir su sonrisa en el acto. Fue con una fría mirada y una expresión llena de asco, entonces, que él recibió a sus inesperados visitantes:

― ¿Qué están haciendo ellos aquí? – Preguntó. La voz igual a cristales de hielo.

―El director Dumbledore y el Profesor Snape vinieron a verte, Harry. – La psicomaga dijo con cautela, observando cuidadosamente a su paciente. – Ellos quieren asegurarse de que estás bien.

―De que no me escape, querrás decir.

―Oh, Harry, no hables así. – El director suspiró, mirando al muchacho, los abatidos ojos azules mirándolo por encima de sus gafas en forma de media luna. – Estamos preocupados por tu salud.

―Por supuesto que sí. – Respondió con sarcasmo. – Puedo ver la mirada de repleta preocupación del Profesor Snape en su intento de desmembrarme con el poder de su mente.

―No sea insolente, Potter. – Gruñó Snape.

Harry miró fijamente a su antiguo maestro, dejando a Snape silenciosamente incómodo, al verse reflejado por aquellas hermosa esmeraldas que le acordaban a su amada Lily. Y allí estaba el hijo de la mujer que amaba, hospitalizado en un hospital psiquiátrico por estar supuestamente enamorado del peor asesino de todos los tiempos. Oh, Merlín, Lily debe odiarlo, donde quiera que esté, porque no cumplió con su promesa de mantener a su único hijo a salvo. Él mismo se odiaba por ello.

―Tom no va a permitir que ustedes sigan usándome.

―Harry... – Dumbledore murmuró con tristeza.

―Él me salvará. Me llevará de vuelta a casa, les guste o no.

―Harry, por favor, no digas eso. – El anciano no podía enfrentarse a su estudiante.

Pobre Harry...

Era su culpa que él estuviese completamente _loco_.

―Tom va a matarlos. – Dijo con aterradora convicción. – Los matará uno por uno. Él nunca perdonará a los que se atrevieron a separarme de él.

El Maestro de Pociones, inconscientemente, tocó su brazo izquierdo, en la que estaba la Marca Tenebrosa, sabiendo que las palabras del enfermado chico consistían en la más pura verdad. Voldemort era un hombre posesivo, no permitiría que se llevasen lejos lo que era de él, no permitiría que se llevasen a su juguete. Y Dumbledore, por su parte, sintió que se le encogía el corazón al ver las brillantes esmeraldas reflejar esa enferma pasión. Pero lo que el director consideraba una pasión malsana, la psicomaga, que analizaba el intercambio hace poco, reconocía como un atisbo de sinceridad y amor.

―Harry, mi muchacho, tienes que entender que esto no es normal, lo que estás sintiendo es sólo un...

―Salgan. – La fría voz lo interrumpió.

―Más respeto, Potter, no estás hablando con tus amigos. – Snape gruñó enojado, siendo sorprendido, sin embargo, por el grito de rabia:

― ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ AHORA!

La magia de Harry se descontroló, estallando la bombilla del techo, el espejo del baño y el vidrio de la ventana. Una poderosa ráfaga de viento rodeó al chico, que desató una poderosa aura blanca, con el fin de expulsar al director y profesor de pociones del lugar, lo que parecía funcionar, ya que los maestros se vieron obligados a marcharse debido a la intensidad mágica que los asfixiaba. Rápidamente, sin embargo, la Dra. Owens se acercó con una inyección tranquilizante y la aplicó al delgado brazo de Harry, que apretó los puños con rabia, encarando a los dos magos que conspiraron para destruir su vida.

―Mi pobre muchacho... – Dumbledore murmuró tristemente, viendo el efecto inmediato del tranquilizante, que contuvo la magia de Harry y lo llevo a un estado de somnolencia y desorientación.

―Disculpe, director, pero necesita descansar ahora.

―Oh, sí, mi querida Elizabeth, no te preocupes, Severus y yo volveremos a Hogwarts ahora.

―Gracias.

―Va a estar bien, ¿no es así?

El psicomaga dudó unos segundos. Después de todo, ¿qué Dumbledore consideraba _bien_?

―Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que Harry y yo podamos encontrar la mejor manera de evitar esto. – Respondió finalmente, ganando una sonrisa de agradecimiento del director y una mirada escéptica del Profesor de Pociones.

Los maestros se retiraron de la sala, dejándola a solas con Harry. Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ella estaba abrazando protectoramente los estrechos hombros del dormido chico.

―Tom... – Harry murmuró en medio de su sueño, la dulce voz reflejaba todo su amor.

Era en momentos como éste que ella cuestionaba todo lo estudiado.

Era en momentos como éste que ella se preguntaba si incluso podría existir tal amor.

―De verdad eres un reto, muchacho. – Le susurró suavemente, sosteniendo su varita y murmurando algunas palabras que, prontamente, repararon el daño causado por la magia de Harry. Éste sólo se acurrucó mejor entre las sábanas, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus dormidos labios:

―Tom...

**~•~**

Nadie estaba vagando por el Callejón Diagon esa noche y esto no era nada nuevo en los últimos meses, ya que, desde entonces, el Ministerio de Magia había impuesto el toque de queda a las 17:00. Y la razón era la siguiente:

― ¡Avada Kedavra!

La luz verde salió de la varita del Señor Oscuro e impactó en el pecho del pobre Auror que lo enfrentaba. Dado que le habían robado a SU Harry, el Lord devastaba todos los rincones del mundo mágico en su búsqueda, provocando el terror y la muerte donde quiera que fuera, descontando su furia sobre cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Decenas de mortífagos iban con él, disfrutando del caos que causaban agradecidos por no ser el blanco de la ira mortal de su amo, que podría ser aún más cruel e intolerante desde que Harry Potter había salido de su poder. Y así, Voldemort y sus mortífagos buscan en todos los rincones del mundo mágico, y hasta en diferentes partes del mundo Muggle al niño-que-vivió, al niño-que-vivió para pertenecer al Señor Oscuro.

― ¿Cómo van los preparativos para la invasión de Hogwarts? – El lord preguntó fríamente, mirando sin emociones los numerosos Aurores muertos alrededor.

―Caminando lentamente, mi Señor. – Respondió un temeroso Lucius Malfoy, que desde la traición de su hijo ahora repudiado, era el blanco de la constante ira del lord.

―Crucio.

Mirando el cuerpo de Malfoy retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, Tom suspiró mentalmente, preguntándose cómo estaría su chico.

―"No te preocupes, pequeño, te prometo que te encontraré". – Aseguró en su mente, bajo la mirada divertida de la astuta serpiente que estaba enrollada en su musculoso torso. Nagini era la única que se dio cuenta de que el carácter cruel y posesivo del lord escondía bien el anhelo que sentía del pequeños Gryffindor de ojos esmeraldas que le había robado el corazón. Corazón que el propio lord no sabía que existía, pero no sería ella quien se lo mostraría, pensó con una sonrisa de satisfacción, es decir, si las serpientes sonriesen con picardía, por supuesto.

―"Este es un trabajo para mi hermoso cachorro cuando vuelva" – Pensó ella. – "Oh, sí, porque va a volver..."

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Próximo capítulo**: ― ¿Me prometes que nunca me vas a dejar? Tú eres... Tú eres la única persona que tengo. – Los ojos esmeraldas lo miraron acuosos y Tom sonrió satisfecho, contestando enseguida:

―Por supuesto que no, pequeño, tu nunca saldrás de aquí.

(...)

Los ojos grises miraban el hermoso rostro dormido en aquella cama de hospital. Su primer y único amor, el único digno de su corazón.

―Harry... – Murmuró, acercándose a sus labios.

**~•~•~•~•~**

**N.T.:** Esta vez, les traigo dos capítulos para que los disfruten un poco. Y además, tampoco podría dejarles así teniendo en cuenta ese avance. xD No soy tan mala como para torturarles con eso. Así que, aquí está éste y en seguida les doy el otro. ;D


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Nota: (1) – **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pero sí a J.K Rowling. Esta historia pertenece a **Tassy-Riddle**. **(2)** – Es una historia **Slash**, o sea, relación Chico x Chico. Si no te gusta, o te sientes incomodo es muy simple: No leas.

**~•~•~•~•~**

Profundos ojos azules se fijaron en el reloj encima de la mesa. 08:45am. En pocos minutos, pensó la Dra. Owens, iniciaría una nueva sesión con Harry. Y ella no podía borrar esas esmeraldas entristecidas de su cabeza, o los susurros llenos de amor y anhelo que llamaban el nombre del Señor Oscuro. No, era imposible olvidar las atrocidades que había presenciado en la mente del chico y luego contemplar el semblante apasionado que se dibujaba en su rostro al pensar en el hombre que era simplemente la razón de toda su agonía.

Tenía que hacer algo.

Cumplir con su trabajo ya no era suficiente. No para ella.

―Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? – Murmuró para sí misma. Numerosos informes estaban esparcidos alrededor de su escritorio, los informes realizados por la Dra. Olivia Spencer, quien contaba buena parte de la trayectoria de Harry en base a datos suministrados por él mismo, por los profesores de Hogwarts y sus hasta ahora inseparables amigos.

No había nada que Elizabeth pudiese hacer. Al menos no mientras sus conclusiones permaneciesen en la oscuridad, ya que no disponía de la información suficiente para asignar un diagnóstico definitivo al chico. Pero esto ya no era su principal objetivo ahora. Ella quería, por encima de todo, entenderlo. Ayudarlo.

―"El paciente pasó la mayor parte de su infancia encerrado por los abusivos parientes muggles en un pequeño armario debajo de las escaleras". – Leía una de las historias. – "Cuando cumplió once años asistió a la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, no tenía la autonomía para salir del lugar". "Siempre tomó las decisiones basadas en influencias externas". "Había sido instruido desde la edad de once años para destruir a un mago oscuro que hasta ahora desconocía". "Vivió una infancia de engaños y una adolescencia de manipulaciones y traumas".

Elizabeth suspiró profundamente.

―El paciente pasó una vida entera siguiendo las instrucciones de los demás. – La psicomaga pensó en voz alta, anotó la especulación en el portapapeles. – Desde que fue entregado a los parientes muggles hasta el momento en que él había descubierto ser un mago, vivió en cautiverio, en un armario bajo las escaleras que era donde pasaba la mayor parte del día. En Hogwarts, no podía salir de la escuela, excepto al cercano pueblo de Hogsmeade y no obstante bajo la custodia de los docentes. E incluso cuando pasaba unos días con la familia de su mejor amigo, se encontraba en una zona apartada, acordado por el director. Es evidente, por tanto, que el paciente nunca ha tenido libertad de elecciones o experiencia con el mundo exterior. Así que, cuando el contacto con su agresor fue completamente privado de su autonomía, sino también privado de su "responsabilidad con el mundo mágico", se encontró inconscientemente aliviado y adaptable a la nueva realidad de su vida.

Al releer lo que había escrito, la Dra. Owens llegó a la conclusión:

―El armario debajo de las escaleras; las hermosas pero sombrías instalaciones de Hogwarts; seis años encerrado en un ático en la fortaleza del lord y ahora, en este cuarto en San Mungo. Cuatro paredes siempre estaban presentes en la trayectoria de la vida de Harry. – Pensó en voz alta. – Por lo tanto, es necesario examinar cómo se relaciona en un ambiente abierto.

Sus ojos fijos en el reloj de nuevo. 09:00am.

Hoy la Dra. Elizabeth Owens probaría algo nuevo.

**~•~**

―Buenos días, Harry. – La psicomaga saludó con una dulce sonrisa al entrar en la habitación del paciente y mirar la encantadora imagen del chico abrazar una almohada mientras suspiraba soñadoramente, las preciosas esmeraldas perdidas en un punto cualquiera de la inmaculada pared.

―Buenos días.

― ¿Cómo dormiste?

―Como siempre duermo. – Respondió con voz monótona, sin mirar a la recién llegada.

La Dra. Owens, luego, se acomodó en su silla de siempre junto a la cama.

― ¿En qué piensas, Harry?

―En Tom. – Dijo como si fuera lo obvio, su mirada, sin embargo, enterneciéndose por algunos momentos.

―Bien. – Ella hizo algunas breves notas. – Nuestra conversación de esta mañana será un poco diferente, Harry.

Una mirada ligeramente intrigada fue lo único que Elizabeth consiguió.

―Me gustaría que me acompañaras. – Continuó. – Pero antes de eso, ponte esta capa, que tiene un hechizo desilusionatorio que evita que la gente te reconozca.

― ¿Voy a salir de aquí?

Al escuchar la pregunta esperanzada del chico, que se colocó inmediatamente la capa azul clara, la psicomaga sintió una dolorosa opresión en el pecho.

―No exactamente, Harry. Me vas a acompañar a la terraza del hospital, donde hay un hermoso jardín colgante de plantas mágicas.

Él asintió con renovada consternación, tomando la mano que la Dra. Owens le ofreció.

―Disculpe, doctora. – Uno de los Aurores a cargo de monitorear la puerta entró en la estancia. – Todo está listo, hay una vigilancia constante en el perímetro, la terraza fue evacuada y todos fueron instruidos para que no se muevan del hospital hasta nuevo aviso.

Harry frunció los labios con rabia. Dumbledore y la Orden estaban haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerlo alejado de Tom, pero sería en vano, pronto el lord lo encontraría y regresarían juntos a casa. Aferrado a ese pensamiento, Harry siquiera notó cuando entró en el ascensor y siguió con la psicomaga a la planta superior que daba acceso a la terraza, sólo cuando el frío viento sopló en su rostro despertó y se dio cuenta de dónde estaba.

― ¿Estás bien, Harry? – Elizabeth preguntó preocupada.

El muchacho palideció de repente. A su alrededor había muchos árboles extraños y flores de colores y en formas nunca antes vistas, bancos de mármol rodeados de pequeños animales mágicos que él desconocía y estatuas de ninfas que jugaban alrededor de una pequeña fuente. La brillante luz de la mañana, acompañado por el agradable viento hizo de ese escenario un verdadero oasis. Pero no para Harry.

―No. – Murmuró, sosteniendo la mano de la psicomaga con más fuerza. – No estoy bien. Quiero volver.

― ¿Qué estás sintiendo?

―Quiero volver... Quiero volver... – Los ojos verdes recorrían el lugar desesperadamente, observando un paisaje que desconocía, observando interacciones que no sabía contestar. Era un lugar extraño, con objetos extraños, y se sintió desprotegido. Si el lord estuviera allí todo sería diferente, porque él sabía que iba a ser protegido de lo que desconocía, con Tom no tenía miedo a nada. Pero estaba solo y sólo él era vulnerable, Tom siempre le decía eso. – Yo quiero volver, por favor...

―Muy bien, Harry, cálmate. – Abrazándolo con fuerza, la Dra. Owens hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza a los Aurores que los acompañaban y que inmediatamente los escoltaron de regreso a la habitación de Harry.

En el camino, la psicomaga reflexionó:

―"Harry muestra evidente temor con entornos abiertos, que considera experiencias desconocidas. Vemos, pues, que su fragilidad se conecta directamente a la ausencia de su agresor, porque, obviamente, admite que no puede hacer frente a lo que sea sin la presencia del lord, presencia que con su grandeza abruma, controla y en su juicio, protege".

De vuelta en su reservada habitación en el Ala de Psiquiatría de San Mungo, ahora libre de la capa desilusionatoria, cómodamente instalado en su cama y abrazando la almohada como si estuviese refugiándose en los brazos del lord, Harry dejó silenciosas lágrimas bañasen su cara.

― ¿Por qué lloras, Harry? – Acomodada nuevamente en la silla junto a la cama, Elizabeth preguntó, mirándolo con profesionalismo y encubierta preocupación.

―Quiero ir a casa.

―Ya hablamos de esto.

―Él cuida de mí, nunca siento miedo cuando estoy con él. – Murmuró entre sollozos. – No sé cómo vivir sin él. No sé, no sé.

― ¿Qué quieres decir por no saber?

―No sé qué más hacer, no puedo vivir como antes, no sé enfrentar el mundo con mis viejos ojos, no puedo pensar como antes de que me fuera. No puedo vivir más como antes, yo _no quiero_ vivir como antes.

―Muy bien, Harry. Respira profundo y no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos, el Dr. Owens se limitó a mirarlo en silencio, haciendo algunas notas ocasionales y observar la respiración para calmar al niño y sus lágrimas finalmente cesar. Los hermosos ojos llenos de dolor y la inocencia ahora cerradas sueño.

―Descansa, Harry. – Susurró suavemente, retirando algunos mechones rebeldes del inmaculado rostro de rasgos infantiles. – Más tarde volveré para que me cuentes un poco más del tiempo que viviste con el lord, ¿ok?

―Sí...

Una pequeña sonrisa adornó los labios rosados ahora. Sus pensamientos centrados en el hombre que amaba.

**~•~**

Esa tarde, cuando el Dr. Owens regresó a la habitación de su ilustre paciente y lo encontró sentado en la mesita junto a la cama tomando una taza de té. Los ojos de esmeralda, sin embargo, permaneció perdido en sus pensamientos , como siempre , los pensamientos a juzgar por la sonrisa imperceptible en sus labios tenía nombre y apellido : Tom Riddle, mejor conocido como el Terror del Mundo Mágico .

―Hola, Harry. ¿Cómo te sientes?

―Igual a como me sentía ayer por la tarde.

― ¿Así que estás mejor en relación a esta mañana?

―Sí.

― ¿No te gustó estar en contacto con un entorno más hermoso, amplio y bien iluminado? ¿No te gustó estar cerca de nuevo un lugar abierto?

―No, pero sería diferente si yo estuviese con él. – Suspiró en sueños, dejando la taza de nuevo encima de la mesa y caminó de vuelta a la cama, al lado del cual permanecía la psicomaga en su sillón habitual. – Tom siempre me mostraba cosas nuevas. Siempre me enseñó cosas nuevas. Con él nunca voy a temer nada, porque sé que sólo quiere lo mejor para mí, porque sé que él me protegerá de todo lo que podría hacerme daño, porque sé que él me ama.

―Entiendo.

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

La creencia en los ojos de esmeralda y sus palabras era increíble.

― ¿Podrías pensar, entonces, en un momento en que el lord te enseñó algo nuevo para ti, Harry?

―Sí. – Sonrió. No una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, sino una sonrisa radiante que hizo a la propia psicomaga corresponder inconscientemente mientras extraía sus recuerdos al pequeño Pensadero de porcelana en su regazo.

**~•~**

―Hoy es un día especial. – Murmuró Harry, escuchando su melodiosa voz resonar a través de las paredes de la conocida habitación, la habitación que le servía de casa por más de cuatro años.

No sabía por qué era exactamente un día especial, pero la noche anterior, Tom le había traído una hermosa túnica nueva para que lo llevase hoy. Y mirando su reflejo en el espejo de la puerta de su armario, Harry se sonrojó ligeramente, pero aprobó la imagen. La prenda en cuestión era de un verde muy pálido, bordado con hilos de plata que se asemejaban a pequeñas serpientes deslizándose a lo largo del tejido, lo que, a su vez, rozaban el piso, pero tenía una abertura sensual por los muslos. En complemento de la hermosa imagen, su cabello se quedó con el ondeado rebelde y sensual de siempre, en contraste con los brillantes ojos esmeralda y un magnífico collar que descansaba sobre su cuello. Este collar fue un regalo de Tom. Era una delicada cadena de oro blanco de la que colgaba un pequeño colgante de esmeralda en forma de radio, que desde el primer momento había encantado al chico.

― ¿Qué día es hoy? – Se preguntó con curiosidad, poniendo un poco de agua a hervir y así esperar al lord mientras saboreaba una taza de té.

Harry estaba hace más de cuatro años recluido en aquel lugar. Y Tom, entonces, para hacer la vida de su joven amante y obsesión personal un poco más cómoda había hecho algunas mejoras en la habitación, significativas mejoras con las que Harry había quedado sorprendido. El ático permaneció con los mismos tonos lúgubres en las paredes, pero ahora tenía una hermosa lámpara de araña en el techo y garantizaba mejor la luminosidad del lugar, además de tener una deliciosa bañera en el cuarto de baño –que permanecía sin una puerta para separarla del otro ambiente– en la que Harry y el Lord habían pasado momentos deliciosos, momentos que el muchacho se sonrojaba violentamente al recordar. Al lado de la cómoda cama matrimonial ahora se encontraba en estante lleno de novelas de romance, suspenso y aventura, mágicos e incluso algunos muggles, y frente a ésta estaba una cómoda silla negra con una otomana a los pies, donde Harry se acomodaba siempre que se hundía en alguna hermosa obra para olvidar sus momentos de soledad. Al otro lado de la cama, pegada a la pared era lo que parecía ser una cocina, sólo había una pequeña nevera y una estufa de dos quemadores construida en un improvisado mostrador, pero dentro de la acogedora cocina. Sobre el mostrador todavía había una fila de armarios en la pared, en el interior de los cuales estaban tés, galletas, golosinas y otros utensilios de cocina como cubiertos y vajillas. Obviamente todos los utensilios y la propia estufa contaban con un poderoso hechizo del lord que impedía que Harry saliese lastimado a propósito o inconscientemente con ellos.

Las comidas también eran enviados por los elfos domésticos tres veces al día, pero ahora Harry podrían distraerse haciendo té o galletas para la merienda y agradecía su no disposición a engordar, por modestia debido a que sus golosinas siempre eran una delicia.

―El olor es bueno. – La profunda voz despertó al chico, que miraba distraídamente a su té, sentado en la pequeña mesa con sillas de caoba en la parte delantera de la 'cocina'. – ¿Manzanilla o Hinojo?

―Manzanilla. – Murmuró tímidamente, mirando con adoración al hombre que se acercó a pasos decididos y conservaba una usual sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Entonces, el lord se sentó en la cama y llamó al chico para sentarse en su regazo:

―Ven aquí, Harry.

Y el aludido obedeció con prontitud, olvidando al mismo tiempo su taza de té.

―Tom...

―Silencio. – Ordenó, pasando los labios sensualmente por el cuello que fue expuesto a él, escuchando con satisfacción un tenue gemido abandonar los rosados labios. – Feliz cumpleaños decimonoveno, pequeño.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron al escuchar el sensual susurro en su cuello. Era su cumpleaños. Merlín, estaba cumpliendo diecinueve. Y eso significaba que él estaba desde hace cuatro años en el poder del lord, cuatro años en que le hizo olvidar por completo del mundo exterior. Un mundo que ya no era su preocupación y que estaba agradecido por eso.

― ¿Es mi cumpleaños? – Susurró con incredulidad.

―Sí, ¿no quieres ganar tu regalo?

―Oh, sí... – Sus ojos se iluminaron.

Con un movimiento suave de su mano derecha, para sorpresa de Harry, el lord hizo aparecer en un rincón apartado, entre la 'cocina' y la pared que separaba la habitación del baño, un magnífico piano negro y reluciente que cualquier muggle diría que habría costado una fortuna si lo viesen, y cuya imagen le arrebató una brillante sonrisa a Harry.

― ¿Te gusta?

―Es increíble, Tom.

―Ven, te voy a enseñar a tocarlo.

―Tú... ¿Tú me vas a enseñar ahora? – Preguntó asombrado. Desde pequeño había admirado a la gente que conseguían extraer bellos sonidos de los instrumentos clásicos como ese, pero nunca nadie se había preocupado si él estaba interesado en aprender sobre tal arte o no. Pero ahora Tom le enseñaría.

―Por supuesto que lo haré. Y cuando yo no esté, basta con que hables parsel "_toca_" y comenzará a tocar una hermosa melodía y "_para_" cuando quieras que acabe.

―Gracias, Tom... Es increíble, yo nunca... Nunca pensé... – Murmuró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

―Deja de llorar y ahora presta atención.

―S-sí. – Asintió rápidamente, maravillado por la destreza del lord para manejar el instrumento. Y así, los dos pasaron las siguientes dos horas entretenidos con el nuevo presente de Harry, cuya capacidad de aprender rápidamente, para satisfacción de Tom, ya había asegurado la experiencia de tocar algunas notas de la hermosa canción que el lord le enseñó.

Transcurridas las dos horas en las cuales se mantuvieron entretenidos con el piano, Tom fue a la pequeña mesa frente a la improvisada cocina, se sentó en una de las acolchadas sillas de caoba y llevó a Harry a acomodarse en su regazo, chasqueando los dedos enseguida y así, hacer la taza de té –frío ahora– desaparecer y en lugar de esta surgir un delicioso pastel de chocolate confitado con glaseado y cerezas, en las que estaban diecinueve velas plateadas esperando ser sopladas por Harry.

―Pide un deseo y sopla.

Harry, luego, miró a los hermosos ojos escarlata de su antiguo enemigo, abrazándose a su cuello y uniendo con suavidad sus labios, para sorpresa y satisfacción del lord.

―Yo no necesito nada más cuando estás conmigo. – Dijo, soplando entonces las velas.

Tom sonrió, pues sabía que Harry no estaba mintiendo.

El chico no pensaba en otra cosa que no sea Tom, éste se había convertido en su mundo, su aire, su vida. Enterrado en lo más profundo de su mente estaba su preocupación por sus amigos y el mundo mágico, sus recuerdos de Hogwarts, su antigua vida. Nada de eso importaba más, él no podría vivir en Hogwarts de nuevo, no podía hacerle frente a sus amigos ahora, y nunca podía luchar contra Tom. Él no era nada sin el lord. Cada minuto encerrado en aquel ático sólo intensificó ese pensamiento, sólo aumentó su necesidad de estar con ese poderoso hombre que le cuidaba y protegía, y cuando el lord estaba con él, Harry se sentía lleno, cuidado, amado y seguro. No necesitaba nada más, porque ya no estaba solo.

―Ah, Tom... – Harry gimió, sintiendo las hábiles manos del mayor adentrarse por la indiscreta abertura de la túnica. Y así, se olvidaron de la torta y el resto del mundo.

Dejando al muchacho en la cama, con sólo un chasquido de dedos el Slytherin se deshizo de sus vestimentas y sonrió maliciosamente con la mirada necesitada que Harry envió a su imponente cuerpo desnudo. Y él, por supuesto, no dejó de apreciar a su ángel de ojos esmeraldas con su cuerpo pálido y delgado llamándole, rogándole que lo tomase, que contaminase todos los rincones de su suave piel.

―Abre las piernas, Harry, lame tus propios dedos y prepárate para mí.

Con un hermoso color carmesí cubriendo su rostro, Harry hizo lo que le mandó, llevando tres dedos a la boca y chuparlos hábilmente bajo la mirada excitada del lord. Entonces, el muchacho empezó a prepararse para recibir al endurecido miembro del lord, que goteaba, mientras contemplaba la deliciosa escena.

―Ah... Ah... – Pequeños gemidos escaparon de los labios de Harry, ya que éste íntimamente se acariciaba bajo la hambrienta mirada escarlata.

―Es suficiente, ahora gírate boca abajo. – Ordenado excitado y el temblante Gryffindor obedeció con prontitud, ahora de pie sobre sus manos y rodillas, completamente expuesto al lord.

Inmediatamente después, Tom empujó su polla en ese estrecho lugar que siempre lo llevaba a la locura, oyendo el grito que se mezclaba de dolor y placer salir de los labios de Harry. Las estocadas, entonces, comenzaron lentas, pero profundas. Y las hábiles manos del lord, por su parte, recorrieron el pequeño cuerpo bajo suyo acariciando cada punto sensible de Harry, que él conocía a ojos cerrados.

―Ah... ¡Tom...!

Un agarre posesivo se hizo presente en la cintura de Harry, que sentía los golpes precisos del lord en su próstata, provocando gemidos llenos de deseo salir de sus labios.

Y él gemía en voz alta.

Oh, sí, Harry no contenía sus gemidos, a sabiendas de que Tom los adoraba.

Sólo un pensamiento coherente vagó por la mente de Tom: Harry era suyo. Ese ángel de ojos esmeralda que profería gemidos celestiales era exclusivamente suyo y nunca saldría de su lado. Nadie más que él podía tocarlo o incluso contemplar sus hermosas esmeraldas de nuevo. El Señor Oscuro era cuidadoso, por no decir enfermizamente posesivos con sus cosas y Harry Potter era su posesión más preciada.

―Mío. – Declaró, sin concesión a réplicas. Pero Harry nunca replicaba esa afirmación, porque el chico sabía que era verdad. Él era de Tom. Él pertenecía a alguien más fuerte y poderoso que lo cuidado y protegía. Y estaba contento con eso.

―Sí... Tuyo... Ah... Sólo tuyo...

Entonces, el lord salió de Harry ganando un gemido de protesta, pero pronto le dio la vuelta, dejándolo ahora con la espalda apoyada en la cama y las hermosas esmeraldas al alcance de los ojos, volviendo a penetrarlo con redoblado vigor enseguida, para deleite de ambos.

―Ah... ¡Tom...! Ah... Por favor... ¡Ah...!

Pasando las piernas alrededor de la cintura del mayor, Harry impulsaba sus caderas y así aumentaba la intensidad del ritmo impuesto por el lord, consiguiendo un gemido de aprobación. Sus cuerpos parecían llamas. Los labios de Tom sometían al chico con violencia y éste se entregó dócilmente. Olas de electricidad recorrían su torrente sanguíneo, nublándoles la visión y hundiendo sus cuerpos en puro placer.

―Por favor... Tom... ¡Ah! – Harry le rogó al lord que le permitiera venirse, pero éste agarró su miembro dolorosamente, evitándolo.

―Todavía no.

―Ah... Tom... Ah...

Sólo después de unos embistes más profundos, cuando Tom sintió la proximidad del delicioso clímax acercándose, le ordenó:

―Ahora.

Y Harry, entonces, a continuación obedeció, derramando su esencia en el abdomen del lord mientras que éste le llenó con su semen.

Harry quería estar en aquella posición para siempre, con Tom en su interior, sintiéndose amado y lleno, pero era algo humanamente imposible. Así que, después de un par de segundos necesarios para normalizar la respiración, cuando Tom salió cuidadosamente de su interior y se acomodó a su lado, Harry suspiró, quedándose con esa deliciosa sensación en la memoria. Sin embargo, para deleite del pequeño Gryffindor, un simple movimiento de cabeza indicó el permiso para que él se acurrucase en el pecho del lord y entre aquello brazos fuertes y protectores, Harry sonrió.

―Tom... – El chico llamó, después de unos minutos en cómodo silencio y suaves caricias de su cabello.

―Dime.

― ¿Te enojarías si te pido una cosa?

―Hmm... Sabes que no me debes pedir nada, Harry, tú sabes que no tienes derecho a hacerlo. Yo soy el que decide lo que hago por ti o no.

El chico asintió rápidamente, haciendo una mueca cuando escuchó la fría voz.

―De todos modos, dime lo que es y voy a ver si es mi voluntad corresponder o no.

―Yo... Quería pedirte... Quería pedirle que nunca me dejes, por favor, te lo ruego. – Susurró, con lágrimas deslizándose por el rostro todavía enrojecido debido a la actividad reciente. – Tú eres la única persona que tengo... Por favor, no me dejes nunca.

El lord, a su vez, sonrió, estrechando al chico en sus brazos y contestando enseguida:

―Por supuesto que no, pequeño. No te preocupes, nunca vas a salir de aquí.

Y contra todo pronóstico, Harry sonrió, acurrucándose en el fuerte pecho en que estaba apoyado.

**~•~**

Cuando la Dra. Owens salió del Pensadero, su rostro conservaba un curioso tono carmesí y abanicándose en silencio, pensó en la intensidad con la que Harry grababa sus pensamientos. Esas imágenes de él y el lord, Merlín, eran extremadamente intensas. Sin embargo, una melodía suave rompió los turbados pensamientos de la psicomaga, que se quedó mirando el rostro tranquilo de Harry y reconoció la melodía que tarareaba como la que el lord le había enseñado.

― ¿Así que aprendiste a tocar el piano?

―Sí. – Una hermosa sonrisa bailaba en sus labios. – Tom siempre reservaba un par de horas para enseñarme. Él dijo que yo aprendo rápido.

―Supongo que sí. – Dijo con cariño. – ¿Qué más hiciste en ese ático?

―Leer, me encantaba leer, Tom siempre tenía un libro nuevo para mí. También cocinaba algunas cosas para entretenerme, porque los elfos mandaban la comida. Yo siempre cocinaba a mis tíos y aprendí a gustar de eso, y era bueno para pasar el tiempo, Tom se quejaba de que eso era algo que sólo los elfos debían hacer, pero luego probó algunas galletas de mantequilla que hice y dijo que tenía talento. – Contó Harry, con una mirada lleno de amor y nostalgia adornando su rostro. – Pero era sólo para que el tiempo sin él pasase más rápido.

― ¿Te gustaba ese lugar, Harry?

―Sí, es mi casa, mi hogar, junto a la persona que amo. – Afirmo sin dudarlo. – En ese lugar sabía que estaba protegido, no me preocupaba por la seguridad del mundo mágico, lo que pensaban mis amigos, o lo que Dumbledore estaba planeando para mí. En ese lugar no era Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió, yo era Harry, solo Harry.

―Entiendo.

Los ojos azules de la Dra. Owens estaban fijos en las esmeraldas que destilaban pureza y sinceridad. Y después de un par de notas en su portapapeles, finalmente se puso de pie, ofreciendo una cálida sonrisa al muchacho:

―Bueno, ahora necesitas descansar, Harry. Seguimos mañana.

El chico, a su vez, asintió con la cabeza.

Los ojos esmeraldas perdieron su brillo de nuevo.

**~•~**

No pasó mucho tiempo y el sol fue oscurecido por nubes oscuras al anochecer, cuando Draco Malfoy terminó su turno en el Cuartel General de Aurores y caminó ahora hacia el Hospital de San Mungo. El ex heredero de la fortuna Malfoy, que ahora sobrevivía de su trabajo como Auror y era vecino de Weasley y Granger en un cómodo barrio de clase media en el centro mágico de Londres, todavía conservaba el habitual porte arrogante, pero su fría mirada se suavizaba al pensar en el moreno de bellas esmeraldas que le robara el corazón a pesar de que no supiese eso. Toda la rivalidad que profesó en Hogwarts sólo había servido para ocultar lo que sentía realmente por Harry Potter. Pero en su tercer año, cuando, en Hogsmeade, vio al frágil chico en lágrimas por la supuesta traición de Sirius Black, sintió su corazón romperse. No quería verle llorar, nunca, para siempre admirar la deslumbrante sonrisa en los labios rosados que iluminaba por donde el pequeño Gryffindor pasase. Y así se dio cuenta, que estaba locamente enamorado de Harry Potter.

―Malfoy. – Saludó a los Aurores que custodiaban la puerta de la habitación de Harry.

―Tonks. – Saludó a la sonriente mujer de cabello rosa y luego al hombre de mediana edad a su lado. – Padmore.

― ¿Cómo estás? – Ella preguntó preocupada, sabiendo los sentimientos del rubio.

―Voy a estar mejor si ustedes me dejan verlo.

―Sabes que no podemos hacer eso, Malfoy, las horas de visita terminaron y la Dra. Owens dio órdenes precisas de no molestarlo.

―Vamos, Estúrgio, sabes que Harry está dormido y él no tardará mucho, ¿no, Malfoy?

―Sí, Tonks, lo prometo. Sólo necesito... – Suspiró. –... Mirarlo.

Al ver la expresión mordaz de su colega y la visible desesperación en el rostro del siempre impasible Draco Malfoy, Padmore aceptó, torciendo los labios:

―No te demores.

―Quédate tranquilo. – Con una sonrisa de alivio, entonces, Draco entró en la impecable habitación. Sus ojos inmediatamente se posaron en la pequeña figura que descansaba en el centro de la cama, utilizando el sencillo conjunto de pantalón y camisa de algodón de color blanco con una manta delgada encima.

En silencio, Draco colocó el ramo de flores en la mesa. Lirios blancos. Granger le había dicho que eran los favoritos de Harry, porque le recordaban a su madre. Y luego, el rubio se acercó al sereno rostro que permanecía entregado al mundo de Morfeo.

―Harry... – Susurró embelesado, acariciando suavemente un mechón de cabello rebelde que caían por el fino rostro.

Observando la serena figura de su amado dormir, Draco dejó que los recuerdos invadiesen su mente. Los recuerdos de su tiempo en Hogwarts, cuando hizo de todo para llamar la atención de Harry, desde acusarlo con la Prof. McGonagall hasta incluso formar parte del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Y luego, en tercer año, el momento en que había querido olvidar su fachada Malfoy sólo para conseguir aquel lloroso Gryffindor de ojos esmeralda en su regazo para consolarlo y protegerlo de todo mal.

―Tú podrías ser tan feliz conmigo, Harry. Yo te daría amor, respeto, cariño y una familia.

Sus traicioneros recuerdos, sin embargo, también revivieron el peor momento de su vida, cuando descubrió que su querido Gryffindor fue secuestrado por el Señor Oscuro. Esa vez tomó la decisión de convertirse en un Mortífago sólo para tener la oportunidad de salvar a su amado, volviéndose, entonces, un espía de la Orden como su padrino.

―Harry... – Murmuró, mirando los rosados labios entreabiertos, que parecían hipnotizarlo. Labios que parecían llamarlo. Y así, Draco se acercó a la delicada carne deseada. – Te amo tanto, Harry. – Dijo en voz baja, uniendo delicadamente sus labios.

Sólo fueron unos pocos segundos, sin embargo, que lo llevaron a los cielos.

Pero entonces se vio descender a las profundidades del infierno, cuando oyó el susurro adormecido pero apasionado:

―Tom...

Maldito Voldemort, pensó con rabia, que profanó el cuerpo, mente y corazón de su pequeño Gryffindor. Pero Harry volvería a la normalidad y cuando eso ocurriese, él estaría a su lado, amándolo como nadie podría hacerlo. Con ese pensamiento en mente, y después de una última mirada al angelical rostro dormido, Draco salió de la habitación.

**~•~**

Bajo el oscuro cielo de medianoche, por su parte, en un lugar remoto donde se encontraba la imponente y protegida estructura de la Mansión Riddle, Lord Voldemort estaba en su oficina personal casualmente sentado en su sillón de cuero negro con una generosa copa de whisky de Fuego en mano. Sus ojos escarlata estaban fijos en el cubo de hielo en el vaso que bailaba suavemente mientras lo giraba y bebía, sus pensamientos, sin embargo, estaban centrados en un pequeño ángel de ojos esmeralda que había pasado más de seis años bajo su poder.

―Harry...

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, Tom podía oír la melodiosa voz que lo llamaba, podía sentir el característico olor de su cabello rebelde, podía ver sus ojos esmeraldas destilando verdadera necesidad y pasión.

Necesitaba de su pequeño ángel.

Harry era suyo.

Necesitaba deslizar los dedos por el esbelto cuerpo de nuevo.

Harry era suyo.

Necesitaba ver esa dulce sonrisa adornando el rostro de trazos infantiles.

Harry era suyo. Única y exclusivamente suyo.

Necesitaba la presencia amorosa que cuidó su corazón y le hizo olvidar su vida de odio y actos horribles.

―Te necesito a mi lado, pequeño. – Suspiró, bebiendo de un golpe el contenido de la copa en la mano. – Tú me embrujaste con tus dulces gemidos y tu sonrisa angelical.

―_ ¿No es bello el amor?_ – Preguntó una divertida Nagini, quien, sin embargo, tuvo que deslizarse rápidamente fuera del alcance de la maldición Cruciatus que había dejado la varita del lord. – _Jesús, sólo estaba comentando. – _Murmuró irritada, dejando sólo al lord, pero no antes de lanzarle una suspicaz mirada.

Harry fue el que dio vida al corazón de Tom.

Y la astuta serpiente esperaba que su amo no tardase en darse cuenta de esto.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Próximo capítulo**: ― ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

( ... )

―Una vez que la víctima siga cultivando sentimientos por su captor, plenamente consciente de su situación, ya no corresponde de los médicos intervenir.

**~•~•~•~•~**

**N.T.:** ¡Aquí está! :D ¿No creían que les dejaría en ascuas? (Bueno, siempre lo hago) jajaja pero, en fin… ¿No es lindo Draco? ¿Y Nagini? ¿Y Elizabeth? Aaw. No se ustedes, pero uno se encariña bastante. Jaja. Por otra parte, en mi opinión, amo cuando se nos presenta un triangulo amoroso: Draco -Harry- Tom. Y también, son sumamente tiernas todas las remodelaciones que le hizo Tom a Harry. *tono soñador* En fin… Agradezco sus reviews y el hecho de que les está gustando esta historia. Todos sus agradecimientos van directo a **_Tassy-Riddle_**. Un abrazo psicológico para ella y para todos.

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**

**¡Gracias, Tassy-Riddle!**

**P.D.T.: **_Dejen sus reviews. Me gusta mucho leer sus comentarios y/u opiniones. Es como un pago para mí._


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Nota: (1) – **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pero sí a J.K Rowling. Esta historia pertenece a **Tassy-Riddle**. **(2)** – Es una historia **Slash**, o sea, relación Chico x Chico. Si no te gusta, o te sientes incomodo es muy simple: No leas.

**~•~•~•~•~**

Una semana. Hoy, Harry Potter cumplía una semana en el hospital San Mungo, bajo los cuidados de la Dra. Elizabeth Owens. Y ésta, esa mañana, estaba entrando en la habitación de su paciente para un día más de análisis. Ella, por supuesto, no se sorprendió cuando, al entrar en la habitación, se encontró con la entristecida imagen del niño-que-vivió contemplando la ventana protegida con grandes rejas mágicas desde su cama, abrazando las rodillas contra su pecho y suspiros desolados escapando sus labios rosados.

―Buenos días, Harry,

―Buenos días.

― ¿Cómo estás hoy? – Preguntó ella con dulzura, acomodándose en su silla de siempre junto a la cama.

El chico, sin embargo, se limitó a alzar una ceja indicando que la respuesta a esa pregunta era más que evidente.

―Muy bien. – Continuó psicomaga. – Hoy me gustaría que me dijeras un poco más acerca de cómo fueron tus días en aquel cautiverio.

―No hable así.

― ¿Así cómo, Harry?

―'Cautiverio'. No use esa palabra. – Murmuró, frunciendo el ceño. – No estaba en un cautiverio, estaba en casa.

―Entiendo. Lo siento. – Se disculpó, haciendo breves anotaciones en el pergamino en su portapapeles.

―En ese lugar – Continuó. – pasé los mejores momentos de mi vida. Conocí al hombre que amo, conocí la otra cara de Voldemort y me enamoré.

―De acuerdo. Cuéntame un poco más de ese hombre al que profesas tus sentimientos, Harry.

―Tom es maravilloso. Es muy protector y también puede ser muy dulce cuando se lo propone. – Sonrió, sus ojos ganando un brillo característico al hablar del Lord. – Él es la única persona con la que puedo contar, siempre sabe lo que siento porque... Estamos conectados y sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro, de lo contrario estaríamos solos en el mundo.

La Dra. Owens asintió, tomando notas rápidas, sin dejar de mirar la cara sonriente del muchacho.

―Yo confío en él, lo conozco como nadie lo hizo. Tom, al contrario de Dumbledore y los demás miembros de esa maldita Orden del Fénix, nunca dejaría que me exponga a los peligros de esta estúpida guerra. Él me quiere en casa, al abrigo de todas las ambiciones de los demás.

― ¿En casa?

―Sí, en casa, dentro de esas cuatro paredes, donde me siento querido y seguro.

― ¿Fuiste feliz en ese lugar todo el tiempo?

―Sí. – Respondió sin vacilar, pero después de pensar durante unos segundos, añadió. – Sólo cuando Tom pasó unos días sin aparecer que me sentía sofocar la soledad, pero en los últimos meses ya no sucedió.

― ¿Y por qué no?

―Debido a que Tom, sabiendo eso, envió a alguien para que me haga compañía en los momentos en que él estaba ausente por mucho tiempo.

― ¿En serio? – Sus ojos se abrieron un poco, sorprendida. – ¿Quién?

―Nagini.

― ¿Nagini? – Arqueó una ceja. Era un nombre interesante para un mortífago.

―Sí, ella es encantadora y muy entretenida.

―Oh... Bueno, ¿podrías pensar, entonces, en el primer día que ella te visitó?

―Por supuesto. – Respondió Harry con una hermosa sonrisa, cerrando los ojos y dejando que la psicomaga extrajera sus recuerdos al pequeño Pensadero de porcelana que siempre llevaba.

**~•~**

Las lágrimas bañaban el fino rostro de Harry, quien permanecía acurrucado en la cama abrazando sus rodillas, sollozos escapando de sus labios temblorosos. Eran casi seis años encerrado en el ático, pero esto no le aquejaba, lo que comprimía su corazón, de hecho, era estar solo, no contar con la presencia consoladora del Lord. Harry no tenía noción del tiempo en ese lugar, pero a juzgar por la frecuencia con la que los elfos enviaban sus comidas, Tom no había ido a la habitación durante más de tres días y él simplemente no podía soportarlo.

―Tom... – Murmuró, abrazando la camisa que el Lord había olvidado en la última visita, y que aún conservaba su embriagador aroma.

―_Por los colmillos de un basilisco, chico, ¿qué lloradera es esa?_

Harry, al escuchar esa silbante voz, sus ojos se abrieron, casi cayéndose de la cama al ver el reptil que se acurrucó a sus pies, y que parecía mirarlo con diversión.

― _¿Quién... ¿Quién eres tú? _– Preguntó en shock.

―_Jesús, muchacho, parece que viste un fantasma. Mi nombre es Nagini, mucho placer._

―_ ¿Nagini?_ – Entonces, se acordó de sus pesadillas en Hogwarts, en la que aparecía a menudo la imponente serpiente al lado del Lord. – _Tú eres la serpiente de Tom._

―_Bueno, se puede decir así._

Harry habría jurado que la había visto revirar los ojos. Pero las serpientes no lo hacen. ¿Lo hacen?

― _¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí? Tom... É-Él... Él..._

―_Relájate, sin su consentimiento, yo no estaría aquí. Tom me dijo que te hiciera compañía. Después de todo, alguien tiene que cuidar de su precioso niño._

― _¿Precioso?_ – Sus mejillas ganaron un encantador color rojizo.

―_Oh, sí, de un valor y dulzura_ _inestimable. – _Si las serpientes sonriesen, sería eso lo que Nagini hiciera al contemplar aquellas hermosas esmeraldas ganar un apasionado brillo.

― _¿Y dónde está él? ¿Está bien? ¿Cuándo...?_

― _¡Hey! Relájate, respira, muchacho. Él esta bien y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber. Tom fue muy claro al decir "sin preguntas", ¿correcto?_

―_Sí. – _Murmuró, bajando la mirada.

― _Oh, no pongas esa cara. Por Circe..._ – Suspiró. –_...Él llegará mañana por la noche y si le cuentas que te dije, ¡te muerdo!_

―_Gracias, Nagini_. – Esa sonrisa radiante fue suficiente para que la serpiente asintiera, satisfecha. Ese niño era una joya preciosa y Nagini esperaba que su amo no fuera tan tonto como para ignorarlo.

―_Acepto las gracias en forma de comida, si no te importa._

― _¡Oh, lo siento! Fue grosero de mi parte, perdóname_. – Harry pronto se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la improvisada cocina. – _Hice unas galletas de ayer, ¿te gustaría...? Emm... ¿Las serpientes comen galletas?_

― _¿Vainilla o chocolate?_

―_Chocolate._

―_Hmm... Entonces puede ser._

Nagini, a continuación, se acurrucó en una de las sillas junto a la pequeña mesa y Harry se sentó en el otro y así, contra toda expectativa de supervivencia esperada para el muchacho, él pasó toda la tarde hablando con la divertida serpiente. El tema, por supuesto, giró en torno al Lord, con Nagini a contando desde la sufrida infancia del heredero de Slytherin en un orfanato muggle hasta los últimos años, en los que el Lord obtuviera un aura más leve desde la llegada de Harry. Y una vez más el chico agradeció por un hombre maravilloso como Tom dispensar atención a él, hasta el punto de enviar a su propia serpiente guardián para hacerle compañía y disipar al menos parte de su soledad.

**~•~**

Al salir del Pensadero, la psicomaga parpadeó un par de veces, mirando al rostro tranquilo del muchacho. Ella, sin embargo, todavía estaba tratando de asimilar la escena contemplada.

―Parece que ustedes se divertían juntos, pero tengo que admitir que no fui capaz de entender nada de lo que hablaban, porque eso es lo que estaba haciendo, ¿no es así? ¿Hablando?

―Sí. – Harry sonrió, mirándola fijamente. – Yo estaba hablando Parsel, por lo que no podías entender nada. Sólo Tom y yo conseguimos hacerlo. – Sus ojos brillaron al añadir ese punto.

―Me imagino que es emocionante. – Respondió ella sonriendo.

―Lo es, y hablar con Nagini siempre era reconfortante y muy entretenido.

― ¿Y sobre qué conversaban?

―Tom, por supuesto. – Su sonrisa se ensanchó. – Ella me dijo muchas cosas sobre su pasado. Me dijo que él se había vuelto más agradable desde mi llegada... Bueno, más agradable de lo que un Señor Oscuro puede ser, dijo. Y también hablamos de mi pasado y algunos temas triviales, ¿sabes? Los libros que estaba leyendo y esas cosas. Oh, y a veces ella intentó querer ayudarme en la cocina, ignorando el hecho de que no tenía manos, lo que se resumía a nosotros dos llenos de harina, un montón de risas y alimentos echados.

Elizabeth no pudo evitar una sonrisa al imaginar la escena.

― ¿Y ella habló de lo que estaba sucediendo en la magia Mungo? ¿O cualquier cosa que ocurría fuera de esas cuatro paredes?

―No, ella no lo hablaba. Y ni me interesa eso, para ser honesto.

―Entiendo. – Murmuró, haciendo algunas anotaciones.

―Ella siempre fue muy cariñosa, me llama Cachorro y diciendo que no tengo de que preocuparme de estar solo, porque pronto Tom volvería. – Dejó un pequeño suspiro de anhelo escapar de sus labios. – Y tenía razón. Siempre volvía a mí. Sólo espero que no demore ahora.

― ¿De verdad quieres volver con él, Harry? – Preguntó, mirándolo fijamente.

Y las bellas esmeraldas sostuvieron su mirada, cuando Harry dijo con convicción:

―Eso es lo que más quiero en esta vida.

**~•~**

Mientras tanto, el Ministerio de la Magia, donde se encontraba el Cuartel General de Aurores, el expediente se había cerrado. Y con eso, después de una misión particularmente difícil al norte del país, donde capturaron algunos gigantes, aliados de Voldemort, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley y el equipo alfa –su equipo– finalmente podía volver a casa.

―Hermione y yo vamos a cenar hoy. – Un animado Ron comentó Draco, ambos caminando hacia la chimenea vía Flú que los llevaría a casa.

― ¿Asaltaste Gringotts, Weasley?

―Ja, ja. Muy divertido, Malfoy. – Reviró los ojos. – Vamos a celebrar nuestro tercer año de compromiso.

― ¿Y cuándo se van a casar de una vez?

―Cuando Harry pueda asistir a nuestra boda. – Suspiró con cierta melancolía. – Nosotros queremos que sea nuestro padrino, pero en esta situación...

―Entiendo. – Su corazón se encogió al pensar en el lindo ángel de hermosos ojos esmeraldas que insistían en profesar su amor por aquel maldito demonio.

―Hasta mañana, Malfoy.

―Que se diviertan hoy, Weasley.

Y así, los dos entraron en la chimenea y se fueron a sus casas.

Draco pronto se encontró fuera de la chimenea de su salón, y luego, entrando en su pequeño y modesto, pero aún así hermosa casa, ubicada en un confortable barrio de clase media en el corazón mágico de Londres, donde todas las casas seguían el mismo estándar. Ron, un día, con un aire de melancolía, había comentado que ese barrio se parecía mucho a Privet Drive, pero Draco no entendía la referencia o el mirar triste y Hermione decidió no seguir adelante con el asunto.

Su casa tenía dos pisos, pero todavía era pequeña, forjada en tonos claros de verde y crema, con muebles de madera clara que ofrecían un ambiente luminoso y acogedor, que según Weasley ni parecía albergar una serpiente. Arriba, se encontraban dos dormitorios, el más grande -con una pequeña suite- era la habitación de Draco, en el que sólo había una cama doble, un armario y dos mesillas de noche a los lados, el otro cuarto se había transformado en una oficina y había un escritorio, una estantería al lado de una silla cómoda y una bolsa de boxeo, con la que el rubio entrenaba; la planta baja se encontraba el pequeño cuarto de baño, la cocina, que estaba separada de la sala de estar sólo con una barra con taburetes, en el que Draco tomaba sus comidas y una sala de estar, que tenía la chimenea vía Flú, dos sillones, un sofá y una mesa de café en el centro, en que estaba el único retrato de la casa.

―Espero que te recuperes pronto, mi pequeño Gryffindor. – Suspiró, sentándose en el sofá con un vaso de licor en la mano, los ojos perdidos en el marco de la mesa de café. Allí se encontraba un tímido Harry Potter de catorce años a punto de enfrentarse a la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, saludando a la cámara insistente de Colin Creevey, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo. Draco había robado la foto al rubio Gryffindor sin que éste lo notara, mediante un sencillo, pero eficaz, hechizo Confundus.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, entonces, Draco recordó el día en que se había unido a la Orden del Fénix sólo con el fin de salvar a su amado:

**(Flashback)**

Fue en su sexto año en Hogwarts. A los dieciséis años, en el Expreso de Hogwarts, se agarró el brazo izquierdo, en la que estaba la Marca Tenebrosa. Cuando había descubierto que Harry Potter fue secuestrado por el Señor Oscuro a finales del año pasado, Draco no lo pensó dos veces y le informó a su padre que estaba listo para convertirse en un Mortífago, su única convicción, sin embargo, era que necesitaba salvar a su amado.

―Señor Malfoy. – Dumbledore saludó, sus ojos azules brillaban detrás de los lentes en forma de media luna. A su llegada el siguiente día de Hogwarts, Draco se dirigió directamente a la oficina del director, con su ideal inquebrantable en mente.

Sin rodeos, entonces, dijo que se había unido a los Mortífagos para poder liberar a Harry Potter del poder del Señor Oscuro y esperaba tener el apoyo de Dumbledore para esto. Cabe decir que el director se sorprendió simplemente y preguntó por sus motivos, los cuales dijo que eran personales.

―Supongo que sí, señor Malfoy. – Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro del director después de utilizar su poder Legeremante para explorar la mente del chico.

Y Dumbledore no podía estar más satisfecho con lo que vio.

Draco Malfoy sería un valioso aliado:

―Bienvenido a la Orden del Fénix, señor Malfoy, llamaré al Profesor Snape aquí, así él podrá ayudar a explicarle en qué consiste su función de espía.

―Gracias, señor.

Desde entonces, Draco Malfoy se había convertido en un importante miembro de la Orden del Fénix, que junto con su padrino, Severus Snape, siempre informaba los pasos del Lord. Su único deseo, sin embargo, era descubrir la ubicación exacta en la que Harry se encontraba en la fortaleza de Voldemort para sacarlo de allí. Sin embargo, sólo seis años después de la captura de Harry, el mundo mágico estaba en sumido en la desesperación debido al secuestro de su salvador, algunos incluso creyendo que había sido asesinado. Draco, Severus y Dumbledore finalmente habían logrado encontrar una manera para salvarlo. Sí, todavía tenían esperanza.

―He oído a Lucius y McNair diciendo que el Lord resguarda al chico en un lugar secreto, donde sólo él tiene acceso. – Dijo Snape.

―Él debe utilizar Parsel combinado con un poderoso hechizo para acceder al sitio. – Reflexionó Dumbledore. – Lo que significa que Harry es inalcanzable.

― ¡No! – Draco dejó caer su puño sobre la mesa. – ¡No! ¡Tiene que haber una manera!

―Cálmate, Draco.

―Señor Malfoy. – El director suspiró. – Cálmese, por favor, vamos a encontrar una manera.

Y la encontraron realmente.

Dumbledore se había asociado con un grupo de duendes y juntos fabricaron un pequeño reproductor mágico que funcionaba como una grabadora, capturando lo que el mago hablaba y el hechizo que usaba para reproducirlo luego enseguida de igual manera. Era pequeño, aproximadamente del tamaño de un encendedor, pero que había demandado meses de magia y estudio para su fabricación, así como lágrimas en Fawkes y colmillos de basilisco importados en Knockturn. Era un objeto muy poderoso. Y la última esperanza de Harry.

Fue después de salir de una reunión en la mansión Riddle, entonces, que Draco se escondió bajo la capa de invisibilidad del propio Harry –que le fue proporcionada por Dumbledore– y siguió los pasos de Voldemort a su oficina personal anexado a su propia habitación. Por lo tanto, haciendo uso del dispositivo y conteniendo la respiración para no informar de su presencia, Draco grabó las palabras y hechizo usados por el Lord, viéndolo desaparecer a través de la pequeña puerta que se abrió en la pared de la oficina.

―"Estoy cerca, Harry, no te preocupes." – Pensó, mientras esperaba al Lord.

Y Draco tuvo que usar de todo su entrenamiento como Auror –formación que éste hiciera a escondidas de sus padres con la excusa de estar estudiando con Severus para conocer las propiedades detalladas de cada poción–, pues pasó toda la noche y la otra mitad del día siguiente al acecho, esperando al Lord de nuevo. Sólo después de veinticuatro horas, Voldemort atravesó la pequeña puerta que había aparecido en la pared de nuevo, siguiendo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios para otro día de reuniones con sus mortífagos.

¿Pequeña sonrisa?

Draco, sin embargo, no se detuvo a pensar en ello y haciendo uso de la pequeña grabadora mágica, reprodujo las palabras y hechizo Parsel del Lord, orando a Merlín que funcionara. Y de hecho había funcionado. Poco después, la pequeña puerta apareció y él cruzó, subiendo por las escaleras en forma de caracol que conducía a donde estaba el Gryffindor. Las escaleras, sin embargo, lo llevó a otra pared y Draco entró en pánico. Pero luego respiró hondo y apretó el auricular de nuevo: había una pequeña puerta nuevamente, observó, con un suspiro de alivio. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, el rubio cruzó la pequeña puerta enfrentarse a una imagen que nunca olvidaría:

Un sonriente Harry Potter de veintiún años, que, sin embargo, parecía conservar dieciséis o diecisiete años, estaba tarareando una canción desconocida mientras retiraba algunas túnicas del armario, mirándolos con ojo crítico, como si estuviese eligiendo la que fuese a usar. Y Harry estaba sencillamente divino vestido con una fina túnica blanca, que ocultaba parcialmente su cuerpo desnudo que parecía recién bañado, el pelo negro revuelto aún dispersando gotas por el cuello blanco que suplicaba ser saboreado y las esmeraldas brillantes que parecían destilar felicidad pura.

¿Felicidad?

No, debía haber un error.

Draco pensó, apartando rápidamente la capa de invisibilidad y dirigiéndose al muchacho porque no podían abusar del tiempo:

― ¡Harry!

― ¿Qué? – El aludido se volvió rápidamente, mirándolo con miedo. – ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Su voz denotaba su desesperación. – ¡No deberías estar aquí!

―Harry, soy Draco Malfoy, ¿te acuerdas?

― ¡Fuera!

―He venido a salvarte, Harry.

― ¡Fuera!

―Harry...

― ¡Usted no puede estar aquí!

―Pero Harry, por favor...

― ¡TOM!

― ¡Harry! ¡No!

― ¡SOCORRO, TOM!

― ¡No lo hagas! – Rápidamente el rubio abrazó el cuerpo del menor, colocando su mano sobre la delicada boca que gritaba pidiendo ayuda. – Lo siento, Harry, pero no tenemos más tiempo.

Y entonces, Draco accionó el traslador que estaba en su bolsillo, que después de eternos segundos absorbió sus cuerpos directamente al campo de Quidditch en Hogwarts. Lo último que el rubio pudo ver fue al enfurecido hombre de mirada escarlata que acababa de entrar en la habitación, dirigiéndole un grito de rabia:

― ¡NO!

Segundos después, estaban en la seguridad del castillo.

Y Draco Malfoy fue, entonces, aclamado por todos como el salvador de Harry Potter.

Y Draco Malfoy fue, entonces, repudiado por sus padres y colocado su cabeza como premio del Señor Oscuro.

Y Draco Malfoy no le importaba nada de eso. Su única preocupación era Harry Potter.

**(Fin del Flashback)**

Con un largo suspiro, Draco colocó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa al lado del marco de la imagen y se levantó, todavía sumido en sus pensamientos. Los pensamientos se centraron en la angelical imagen de el pequeño príncipe de ojos esmeralda que había robado su corazón y que ahora permanecía hospitalizado en San Mungo culpa de aquel maldito monstruo que mató a sus padres, lo persiguió durante toda su vida y aún así había contaminado su cuerpo y su puro corazón. Pero Draco aún tenía la esperanza de que Harry volviera a ser el feliz Gryffindor que había conocido en Hogwarts y le daría una oportunidad a su amor, porque nadie podía amarlo como él.

―Sí, pronto vas a mejorar. – Murmuró al viento, subiendo a la planta superior para disfrutar de una larga ducha después de ese día agotador. – Y cuando eso suceda, mi amor, voy a estar a tu lado para siempre.

Con esa pequeña llama de esperanza en su pecho, Draco dejó una leve sonrisa adornando sus labios y se dirigió a la ducha.

**~•~**

A lo lejos, por su parte, en una mansión rodeada por una arboleda sombría, los pensamientos de otro mago también se centraban en Harry Potter. Pensamientos de nadie más que el poderoso Señor Oscuro, que en ese mismo momento, estaba en el ático vacío que había resguardado una vez su tesoro más preciado. Oh, sí. Tom Riddle tenía plena conciencia de que Harry Potter era su tesoro más preciado, conciencia que le llegó desde el primer momento en que sus labios viajaron por ese cuerpo suave e inmaculado.

Harry era su esmeralda.

Su precioso tesoro que había que ocultar de los demás ojos hambrientos que fácilmente caían sobre él. Era tanta belleza, dulzura y poder en un solo niño, un niño que había marcado como suyo desde el primer año de vida.

Harry era su pequeño ángel.

Su precioso tesoro que había sido diseñado para ser siempre dócil y sumiso a su voluntad, convirtiéndose, entonces, dependiente de su afecto como él dependía de sus dulces gemidos y su sonrisa angelical. Harry se había convertido en una brisa refrescante después de un día lleno de truenos y vientos torrenciales.

Harry era su vida.

Su obsesión.

Su amante.

Su amor...

― ¿Amor? – Preguntó en voz alta, una sonrisa burlona adornando sus labios sensuales.

Tom estaba sentado en la cómoda cama que había sido testigo de los mejores momentos de su vida con sus pequeño Gryffindor de ojos esmeralda, acariciando en su regazo una suave túnica de color verde brillante que le entregó al chico una vez. Esta tenía el diseño de una serpiente bordada en cristales y desde que la ganase, se convirtió en la preferida de Harry. Acercándosela a la cara , Tom podría haber jurado que todavía tenía el olor distintivo y embriagador de su niño, quien lo llevó a lejanos recuerdos.

**(Flashback)**

Harry siempre ha sido su obsesión.

En primer lugar por la profecía, entonces por querer venganza por la pérdida de sus poderes, a continuación, para obtener su sangre y así obtener su cuerpo, hasta que la situación actual, la obsesión en su forma más pura, la obsesión con su cuerpo adolescente, con sus suaves gemidos, sus ojos color esmeralda llenos de devoción por él, su dependencia a sus toques y sus órdenes, lo que llevó siempre al valiente Gryffindor un delicioso estado de sumisión total y completa. Oh, sí. Voldemort estaba obsesionado con Harry Potter y no había nadie quien pudiese negarlo.

En ese momento, en la sala de reuniones de la mansión de uno de sus Mortífagos -ubicado en el extremo sur de Gran Bretaña- sentado en la cabecera de la mesa con una mirada desinteresada, Tom fingió prestar atención a lo que sus inútiles subordinados murmuraban sobre sus recientes ataques y la búsqueda de aliados en la región. Los pensamientos, sin embargo, se mantuvo enfocado en el hermoso ángel que esperaba afligido en la Mansión Riddle, en su ático, probablemente con el hermoso rostro lleno de lágrimas y sollozos ahogados escapando de sus labios.

―"Él debe estar desesperado con estos tres días de mi ausencia" – Pensó, sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso con la imagen de un Harry vulnerable y llorando en su mente. Él no quería que Harry llorase, a pesar de que no podía entender el por qué de eso. – "Tal vez debería tener una mascota para él cuidar..." – Sus ojos, luego, contemplaron a la adormilada serpiente enroscada a sus pies. – "...O tener a alguien con quien pueda hablar".

Sí, era perfecto, así Harry no se sentiría solo.

¿Por qué habría de importarle? Ni siquiera él lo sabía, pero no era el punto en cuestión.

Él quería que una hermosa sonrisa siempre adornase aquel rostro suave. Y no lágrimas. Ya no, por lo menos.

―_Nagini. – _Llamó, consiguiendo de inmediato la atención de la serpiente y el silencio de sus Mortífagos que lo miraron nerviosamente porque no podían entender las palabras de su amo. – _Voy a enviarte de vuelta a la mansión. Tengo algo de valor incalculable que será colocado bajo tu cuidado y atención, mientras que yo esté afuera..._

Y así, Tom comenzó a sentirse más tranquilo cuando salía para la ejecución de sus planes, sabiendo que su pequeño Gryffindor estaría bajo el cuidado de la excéntrica pero cariñosa serpiente que era su guardiana.

Tom se preocupaba por Harry. Él se abría con Harry, diciéndole cosas de su pasado que estaban atrapados en su corazón, mientras permanecían abrazados en la cama después de un intenso momento de pasión. Quería ver una sonrisa en los labios rosados. Se deleitaba con esas hermosas esmeraldas mirándolo lleno de amor. Él se sentía en paz y se olvidaba de todos sus problemas cuando sus brazos rodeaban protectoramente aquella estrecha cintura y cuando inhalaba el delicioso aroma que los rebeldes cabellos negros emanaban. Cuando estaba con Harry, él se sentía completo, como si no necesitase de más nada para existir, sólo de aquel ángel sonriente en sus brazos.

¿Podría eso...

Ser amor...?

**(Fin del Flashback)**

―Amor... – Repitió. –... Sí, parece que conseguiste llegar a donde nadie había llegado antes, pequeño, ni siquiera yo. – Suspiró, mirando a su alrededor y dándose cuenta de que no había nada más que pudiera querer tanto como la presencia de Harry. – Tú pudiste llegar a mi corazón, mi hermoso ángel, que yo siquiera sabía que existía.

Nagini, que permanecía en una esquina de la habitación, su mirada fija en su amo, al acecho, observando con calma satisfacción el estado de Tom, porque sólo de esa manera, con la falta de Harry y dándose cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, que podía recordar el hilo de humanidad que aún poseía y cuando llegase el momento, se permitiría ser feliz con Harry, su pequeño cachorro que demostró una vez más ser capaz de hacer lo imposible. Porque admitámoslo, escapó ileso de la maldición asesina, matar a un basilisco a los doce, ahuyentar a decenas de dementores a los trece años, sobrevivir al Torneo de los Tres Magos y encuentros mortales con Voldemort más de una vez fue fácil, lo imposible que Harry demostró ser capaz de hacer, fue adentrarse en el corazón de piedra del Señor oscuro.

―Te voy a traer de vuelta, pequeño. – Levantándose de la cama, Tom miró a su alrededor una vez más, fijándose durante unos segundos en el piano que Harry adoraba. – Y aquellos que se atrevieron a interponerse entre nosotros dos terminarán implorando su muerte.

Con un brillo asesino en los ojos escarlata, Tom salió de la habitación, seguido de cerca por la aprensiva serpiente que llegó a sentir casi lástima por los que se habían llevado a su cachorro, ya que la furia que bailaba en los ojos de Voldemort nunca se había contemplado antes.

En las manos de Tom permaneció la capa con el aroma de Harry.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:** ―Mi señor. – Evan Rosier, uno de sus mortífagos que actuaba como espía en el Ministerio, fue el primero en hablar en la reunión. – Hice un descubrimiento reciente que podría interesarle.

―Prosigue. – Ordenó con impaciencia.

―Pasando por el pabellón psiquiátrico de San Mungo para recoger los medicamentos de mi madre, pude ver a dos Aurores custodiar una habitación reservada en el lugar. Y, no obstante, pude escuchar que hablaban del traidor, Draco Malfoy, y el hecho de que éste siempre visitaba esa habitación llevando un ramo de flores...

**N.T.: **¡Hi again, people! Y Volvemos de nuevo con este capítulo. *suspiro* No se ustedes, pero se me estruja el corazón con Draco y Tom. Que suertudo es Harry. Mira que tener a dos guapos Slytherins peleando por su amor. Agradezco los reviews de **ulqui's-girl, jessyriddle, ValeryVampire, Gema Talerico, Blacky-Yuuki, **y a aquellas personas que siguen esta traducción. Me emociona mucho cuando siempre tenemos un nuevo lector, ya que eso significa que la historia de **_Tassy-Riddle_** está llegando a todas partes de Latinoamérica y hablantes españoles. No hace falta decir que sus agradecimientos siempre van a la autora, para mí, esto es solo mi hobbie. Claro, sus reviews son mi pago xD Jaja. ¡Faltan 9 días para la llegada del Espíritu Navideño! Limpien sus casas, prendan incienso de naranja y denles la bienvenida a la Navidad.

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**

**¡Gracias, Tassy-Riddle!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Nota: (1) – **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pero sí a J.K Rowling. Esta historia pertenece a **Tassy-Riddle**. **(2)** – Es una historia **Slash**, o sea, relación Chico x Chico. Si no te gusta, o te sientes incomodo es muy simple: No leas.

**~•~•~•~•~**

La Dra. Elizabeth dejó escapar un suspiro inquieto de sus labios esa mañana, al entrar en la habitación del paciente y contemplar el rostro entristecido del chico, que estaba sentado en la pequeña mesa donde se servían las comidas, la mirada esmeralda perdida en lo intocada taza de té de menta. Ella sabía que el tema que sería discutido hoy sería, por lo menos, problemático para Harry.

―Buenos días, Harry. – La psicomaga ofreció una sonrisa de ánimo, sentada en su silla de siempre.

―Buenos días.

La respuesta Harry había reflejado claramente su consternación y con la mirada apagada, dejó el té sobre la mesa y se tendió en la cama para otra sesión, con la esperanza de que pronto la psicomaga se diese cuenta que él ya no era el Chico de Oro que Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix esperaban, liberándolo, entonces para volver a los protectores brazos de su amado.

― ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

―Físicamente, como siempre. Emocionalmente, cada día peor. – Murmuró, fijando sus ojos en los de ella. – Yo sólo quiero que termine pronto para que pueda ir a casa.

―Lo sé, Harry, y nuestro convenio todavía está en pie. – Garantizó. – Sólo tengo que entender tus sentimientos un poco más, entonces, para así preparar tu alta.

― ¿En qué necesito concentrarme hoy? – Le preguntó sin emoción, pero en su interior guardaba la esperanza de ser _libre_ para regresar a su casa en poco tiempo.

―Bueno, hoy me gustaría que te centres en el día en que fuiste rescatado... –Se corrigió rápidamente. – Digo, sacado de tu ático y llevado a Hogwarts. – Preguntó lentamente, observando la reacción del chico.

Y los ojos verdes se oscurecieron con furia justo con la memoria.

El pequeño cuerpo se tensó y su magia se agitó violentamente, pero Harry respiró hondo y le susurró con voz ronca de odio:

―Oh, sí, el peor día de mi vida...

Después de decir esas palabras, cerró los ojos, ofreciendo a la psicomaga sus recuerdos, que pronto fueron retiradas suavemente de su mente y colocadas en el pequeño pensadero de porcelana.

**~•~**

Una pequeña sonrisa enamorada iluminó los labios rosados de Harry, mientras se sentaba en la cama vestido sólo con una bata blanca y delgada, contempló la imponente figura de Tom Riddle poniendo su ropa en el cuerpo recién bañado. Los dos acababan de venir de un emocionante encuentro en la bañera, al cual Harry se sonrojó de sólo recordar, y ahora, el Lord estaba dispuesto a cumplir con otra inútil reunión con sus mortífagos.

―Ven aquí. – Tom ordenó, y al mismo tiempo, el chico corrió a su lado, con los brillantes ojos verdes mirando con adoración al poderoso hombre que lo abrazaba de manera posesiva.

Estando debidamente impecable en sus trajes negras de la mejor calidad, el Lord miró con satisfacción al hermoso niño en sus brazos:

―Quiero que elijas una de las nuevas túnicas que te traje ayer y estés listo para nosotros cenar a la hora que yo vuelva.

― ¿Cenar? – Preguntó Harry, sorprendido, pero luego se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada al ver que interrumpió al mayor.

Tom, sin embargo, ignoró el desliz del Gryffindor, dándole solo una mirada severa en advertencia y continuó:

―Sí, una cena que prepararás para los dos.

Una sonrisa deslumbrante inmediatamente envolvió la cara que conservaban rasgos infantiles. Tom rara vez le permitía cocinar para ambos, alegando que se trataba de trabajo para los elfos domésticos por lo que, así, ellos podrían pasar su tiempo de manera más _agradable_, y en raras ocasiones, cuando Tom había disfrutado de una de sus recetas, éstas consistieron en cosas simples, como pasteles, tés y galletas, pero nunca una comida completa. Harry, por tanto, no podría ser más feliz, porque por fin ofrecería una deliciosa cena llena de mimos y cuidados a su amado, mostrándose, de esa forma, útil. En su mente, pues, estaría dando al Lord una razón más para nunca cansarse de él.

― ¿Eres feliz, pequeño?

― ¡Mucho! – Respondió de inmediato, pero, poco después, se mostró pensativo. – ¿Y qué te gustaría que preparase para la cena, Tom?

―Sorpréndeme. – Desafió con una sonrisa, sabiendo que el menor quedaría ansioso por complacerlo. Y entonces, en un movimiento repentino, el Lord estampó al chico contra la pared y se apoderó de sus labios con hambre y dominio. Minutos más tarde, que, sin embargo, parecía deliciosos siglos para Harry, el Lord se retiró del aposento, lanzando una mirada satisfecha a la pequeña figura que parecía a punto de desmayarse apoyado en la pared con sus labios enrojecidos y ojos verdes nublados por el deseo.

La pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios hinchados dudó por unos segundos, al verse solo de nuevo, pero entonces recordó las palabras de Tom, que iluminaba el brillo de sus ojos, para pensar que en pocas horas serviría una deliciosa cena para su amado. Por lo tanto, Harry se volvió hacia su gran armario para elegir una magnífica túnica para la noche. Y estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera notó la puerta por la que el Lord siempre ingresaba aparecer en la pared por lo general vacía, cuando de repente, una voz desconocida se hizo eco a través de la habitación:

― ¡Harry!

El muchacho se volvió rápidamente, mirando al hombre rubio con evidente miedo:

― ¿Qué...? – Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron de pánico. – ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Su voz denotaba su desesperación. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¡No podía estar allí! Sólo Tom y Nagini tenían acceso a su ático, no era para que aquel hombre estuviese allí... No... ¡No debía! – ¡No deberías estar aquí!

―Harry, soy yo, Draco Malfoy, ¿te acuerdas?

No.

No recordaba.

No quería recordar nada más.

Él sólo quería que ese hombre se fuese de allí.

― ¡Fuera!

―He venido a salvarte, Harry.

¿Salvar?

¿Salvar de qué?

¡Ese hombre se tenía que ir!

¡Dios, tenía una cena de preparar!

― ¡Fuera!

―Harry...

― ¡Usted no puede estar aquí!

―Pero Harry, por favor...

No, ese hombre no podía estar aquí. Sólo Tom tenía ese derecho, el derecho a verlo, estar con él, porque él pertenecía al Señor Oscuro. Nadie, excepto el Lord podía entrar en esa habitación. Era su santuario, donde Tom lo mantenía protegido del mundo mágico que quería convertirlo en un arma.

Sólo Tom podía estar allí.

Y ese hombre no era su amado Lord.

¡Este hombre, entonces, no era más que una _amenaza_!

― ¡TOM! – Gritó Harry al que podía salvarlo.

― ¡Harry! ¡No!

El pequeño Gryffindor estaba tan asustado.

― ¡SOCORRO, TOM! – Sólo quería estar rodeado por los brazos fuertes y protectores de su amado.

― ¡No lo hagas! – Para terror de Harry, el desconocido hombre de cabello rubio platino lo agarró y tapó su boca con una mano. Y las lágrimas desesperadas, entonces, bañaron sus ojos.

Ese maldito hombre estaba tocando su cuerpo.

No...

No puede ser...

¡Sólo Tom tenía derecho a tocarlo!

―"¡Tom! ¡Tom! ¡Ayúdame, por favor!" – Gritó Harry en sus pensamientos. Estaba tan asustado.

― Lo siento, Harry, pero no tenemos más tiempo.

El muchacho oyó resonar la repugnante voz en su cuello y luego, segundos después, sintió un tirón violento desde el ombligo como si estuviera siendo aspirado por un embudo y llevado a otra parte. La última cosa que sus desesperados ojos llenados de lágrimas pudieron contemplar fueron los enfurecidos ojos escarlata de su amado, que acababa de ingresar prontamente a la habitación.

― ¡NO!

Harry sintió su corazón hacerse añicos al escuchar el furioso y asustado –algo que sólo él sería capaz de darse cuenta- grito de Tom. Momentos más tarde, se encontró en un escenario que nunca imaginaría contemplar de nuevo, que _no quería_ mirar nunca más. El imponente castillo se alzaba ante sus ojos. Él estaba en Hogwarts.

―No puede ser... No... No... Por favor, eso no... – Harry estaba empezando a hiperventilar en desespero. – Por favor, Tom… Tom... ¡TOM!

De repente, todo se volvió oscuro. Acababa de ser derribado por un hechizo "desmaius" de una preocupada señora Pomfrey, que se había apresurado a ingresar al campo de Quidditch, acompañada por el director y el profesor de pociones.

**~•~**

Cuando la Dra. Owens salió del pensadero, se encontró invocando rápidamente una inyección tranquilizante para el chico que apretaba los puños con ira, silenciosas lágrimas bañaban sus ojos y su magia crepitando aterradoramente alrededor de él, amenazando con destruir todo el lugar.

―Lo amo. – Murmuró entre sollozos. El tranquilizante comenzaba a surtir efecto. – Lo amo, y aún así, me separaron de él.

Abrazándolo, con el corazón encogido, Elizabeth susurró:

―Lo sé, querido, lo sé...

Ella incluso se dio cuenta de que también estaba llorando, mientras veía al menor caer dormido en sus brazos, acariciándole los revueltos cabellos.

**~•~**

Esa tarde, en su oficina, Elizabeth analizaba la ficha de Harry, es decir, las notas que ella había hecho del estado clínico y psicológico del chico, así como su evolución a partir de las sesiones que realizaron desde que llegó a San Mungo hace unos diez días. Durante sus "viajes" por los recuerdos de Harry, y luego, las conversaciones que compartieron, la psicomaga entonces fue capaz de identificar los signos claros del síndrome de Estocolmo:

―Desde que fue prisionero, Harry se encontró a sí mismo en una relación de grave desequilibrio de poder en la que el Señor Oscuro dictó todo lo que podía y no hacer. – Recitó sus pensamientos en voz alta, anotándolo en el pergamino en su portapapeles. – Viéndose bajo la constante amenaza de daño físico terribles, y la creencia de que nunca sería rescatado, un instinto de auto-preservación se despertó en Harry y así, en medio de un completo aislamiento, vio como única opción la obediencia para evitar sufrir más con las acciones del Lord. Harry buscó conocerlo inconscientemente y, finalmente, acabó encontrando puntos en común entre él y su agresor, lo que llevó a la creencia de que estaban viviendo juntos y que las acciones del Lord eran una manera de protegerlo de la presión del mundo mágico, de aquellos que lo vieron desde pequeño como un mero instrumento para ser utilizado en la guerra.

Suspirando con pesar, ella continuó:

―Unido a esto, simples gestos de gentileza de parte del Lord, como regalarle un libro o remodelar su ático para que esté más cómodo, fueron elevados a niveles extraordinarios y lo posicionaron, delante de un Harry Potter psicológicamente debilitado, como su único salvador. Entonces, se puede decir que, Harry sufrió una ilusión auto-impuesta para sobrevivir psicológicamente y físicamente a su situación.

Dejando la pluma en el tintero, la Dra. Owens recostó la espalda contra la silla acolchada y se quedó mirando el inmaculado techo blanco con difusos pensamientos circulando en su mente:

―"Incluso ahora, en libertad, Harry quedó convencido de su amor por el Lord. – Pensó. – En su mente, el Lord le da protección, cuidado y bienestar, ¿y qué es eso, sino, amor?"

El punto más difícil de su tesis ahora regresó en la figura de Harry.

El síndrome de Estocolmo puede, de hecho, ¿dar origen al verdadero amor?

Nunca supo cómo responder a esa cuestión, ya que nunca había experimentado personalmente ese sentimiento, por no creer en él, concibiéndolo sólo como estímulos neurológicos. Pero entonces recordó contemplar las esmeraldas brillantes recuperando vida por unos segundos, al pensar en el Señor Oscuro, y por lo tanto, ese desconocido sentimiento le era visible a simple vista. Elizabeth entonces recordó cómo había terminado su tesis:

―"Una vez que la víctima se enamora de su captor, encontrándose, posteriormente, en libertad y bajo la vigilancia clínica específica, poseyendo, de esa forma, plena conciencia de su situación, ya no corresponde a los médicos intervenir. Nadie manda en el corazón".

En otro momento, ella pensó que era simplemente un resultado poético, pero ahora esas palabras tenía sentido para ella.

**~•~**

El delicado reloj de oro en su muñeca marcó las 21:16, cuando la Dra. Elizabeth Owens, esa noche, entró en la habitación de su paciente. Inmediatamente, sin embargo, su corazón se rompió con lo que observó: en la cama, acurrucado en posición fetal, Harry Potter sollozaba en voz baja y abrazaba la almohada fuertemente contra su pecho, sus labios rosados temblando en medio de espasmos.

―Harry, pequeño, ¿qué pasó? – Preguntó ella en voz baja, tratando de contener la preocupación evidente en su voz.

El chico, sin embargo, sólo se contrajo más. Y Elizabeth, luego, se sentó tranquilamente en la cama y atrajo el tembloroso y frágil cuerpo del Gryffindor a sus brazos, algo que no exigió esfuerzo alguno, observó, consciente del hecho de que un hombre de veintiún años aún conservaba rasgos y suavidad infantil.

―Cálmate, está bien... Vale, vale, todo está bien ahora.

―No, no está. – Murmuró entre sollozos, con la voz quebrada, como su corazón. – Me quiero ir a casa... Por favor...

―Harry...

―Por favor, ya te dije todo lo que querías saber... Por favor, deja que me vaya a casa... Por favor...

Los hermosos ojos azules se fijaron en las esmeraldas llenas de lágrimas:

―Tú estás más cerca de ir a casa de lo que crees, Harry. – Dijo con convicción, consolándolo. Elizabeth se decidió, lo primero que iba a hacer al día siguiente sería ponerse en contacto con Albus Dumbledore por la Red Flú.

― ¿En serio?

Una sonrisa amable pronto se diseño en los labios de la psicomaga, contemplando una luz de esperanza iluminar la carita sonrojada por el llanto y el agotamiento.

―Tienes mi palabra.

Esa noche, a continuación, iría en contra de todo lo que había aprendido sobre la impersonalidad y la distancia entre psicomaga y paciente. Se quedó con Harry en sus brazos como una madre vigilando el sueño de su hijo.

**~•~**

A la mañana siguiente, temprano, la Dra. Owens dejó a Harry durmiendo plácidamente y después de asearse, fue a su oficina. Una conversación decisiva iba a ser iniciada. Acercándose a la chimenea, así, no lo pensó dos veces antes de tirar el polvo Flú y llamar:

― ¡Oficina de Albus Dumbledore en Hogwarts!

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que un viejo rostro amable apareciera en la chimenea:

―Mi querida Isabel, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu llamada a esta hora? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Harry? – Una nota de preocupación se escuchó en su voz.

―Lamento el inconveniente, director, pero es sobre Harry, de hecho, que me gusta hablar.

― ¿Se curó? ¿O su condición regresó? Por favor, no me digas que no hubo avances...

―Cálmese, director. – Pidió con voz inexpresiva. – A lo largo de mis encuentros con Harry pude detectar que en realidad sufre de Síndrome de Estocolmo. Los signos son realmente visibles a simple vista. Sin embargo... – Ella continuó, antes de que el anciano pudiera hablar de una posible "cura". –...Uno se da cuenta de que el síndrome caló en la mente de Harry, junto con la sensación de que, confieso, yo era reacia a admitirlo, pero que puede ser claramente identificado como verdadero amor.

―No... – Si las llamas verdosas no estuviesen rodeando la cara envejecida, Elizabeth pudo haber notado cómo esta se había tornado pálida. – Por favor, Elizabeth, sabes tan bien como yo que esto no es posible.

―Lo siento, señor, pero resulta muy posible que sí. Harry vivió quince años sin conocer el cariño de una familia, ni ningún tipo de afecto más intimo, debido a las presiones constantes de su vida con la guerra. Sin embargo, se vio luego obligado a cumplir una profecía que lo llevaría a la muerte o lo convertiría en un asesino. Grandes expectativas y presiones siempre se fueron colocados sobre sus hombros, no había nadie que se levantase como su protector, que le resguardase de todas las presiones del mundo mágico, que realmente se mostrase interesado en él...

―Pero yo...

―...Y esa protección, esa torcida, pero aún existente protección, ese afecto, incluso basado en la obediencia y la sumisión, Harry lo encontró con el Señor Oscuro.

―Elizabeth. – Dumbledore reprendió con dureza. – ¡No puedes siquiera imaginar una cosa así! ¿Tienes alguna idea de los desastres por los cuales el mundo mágico pasaría si lo absurdo a lo que te refieres fuera cierto? ¡Es simplemente impensable! ¡Ese monstruo mató a sus padres!

La psicomaga suspiró con exasperación:

―Esto no es absurdo, señor, es lo que sucede en la mente y corazón de Harry.

―Usted es una profesional de muy buena reputación, Elizabeth, la conozco desde la infancia y cuando el sombrero seleccionador gritó: "Ravenclaw", yo sabía que tendrías un futuro brillante por delante, y no me equivoqué, por lo que no es admisible que tú te dejes llevar por los delirios de un joven traumatizado.

Dumbledore la miró fijamente por encima de sus gafas en forma de media-luna, a través de las sombras verdosas de la Red Flú. Se negó a imaginar siquiera la posibilidad de Harry, su alumno favorito, a quien cuidaba como un nieto, profesase sentimientos verdaderos por un asesino vil y cruel como Lord Voldemort. No, el muchacho había sufrido demasiado en manos de ese diablo como para entregar su puro corazón a él. Era impensable, inconcebible.

―Usted no vio lo que yo vi, señor, yo hablé con él y vi la alegría que lo rodeaba al pensar en el Señor Oscuro. – Argumentó, esperando que el hombre diese su brazo a torcer para la felicidad de Harry. – Esta guerra puede ser detenida, solo queda que el señor haga un acuerdo con el Lord y deje que Harry vuelva con él... Es decir, es una opción para que tanto el mundo mágico como el corazón de Harry no sean destruidos.

―Parece que estoy oyendo un mortífago. – El director dijo con frialdad, pero Elizabeth no se dejó atemorizar y respondió en el mismo tono:

―Eso es imposible, señor, pues me imagino que algún mortífago se preocupara por la felicidad de Harry.

― ¡Él no va a ser feliz con ese monstruo!

― ¡Él estaba feliz hasta hace poco!

―Vaya, ¿no me digas que la felicidad se encuentra ahora en la soledad de un polvoriento ático?

―La felicidad se encuentra donde hay amor.

―Extremadamente poético, Señorita Owens, pero el amor no es una palabra que debe aplicarse al caso de Harry. Trastorno psicológico tal vez, pero amor es imposible.

― ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? – Preguntó con enojo, su impersonalidad profesional pronto quedó olvidada.

―Elizabeth... – Él suspiró con cansancio, sus ciento y pico de años, finalmente, mostrándose en su mirada triste. –...Incluso si por un cruel giro del destino Harry pasó a tener sentimientos hacia Voldemort, éste nunca le correspondería.

―Pero...

―Voldemort no conoce ese sentimiento. Sólo conoce la dominación, la posesividad, el poder, pero, por desgracia, no el amor.

―Tal vez Voldemort no lo conozca realmente, pero Tom Riddle sí puede hacerlo.

―Él ya no es más Tom Riddle.

―Cuando está con Harry, él lo es.

Con una sonrisa triste, el director de Hogwarts la miró de la misma manera que un adulto ve a un niño que está lleno de falsas esperanzas y sabe que un día se hará daño, pidiendo, entonces, con voz cansada:

―Por favor, Elizabeth, extiende el tratamiento por unas semanas más hasta que sea seguro que él regrese a Hogwarts.

―Pero, señor, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer...

―Sólo un par de semanas, Elizabeth, y si es necesario, doble la dosis de las pociones-medicamentos.

―Eso no va a cambiar su corazón. – Murmuró entre dientes.

―No es el corazón lo que tiene que cambiar, mi querida niña, pero sí su traumatizada y, en consecuencia, perturbada mente.

Con una sonrisa triste y un asentimiento en despedida, Dumbledore cerró la conexión por la Red Flú, dejando a una nerviosa Elizabeth en su oficina, de rodillas en frente de la chimenea, con la mirada perdida en las brasas como si esperara a que el director apareciera de nuevo por la llamas verdes para avisar que Harry sería liberado y podría, por fin, después de veintiún años, hacer lo que quisiera con su joven y sufrida vida.

Pero eso no ocurrió.

Con un suspiro, entonces, se levantó y fue a la habitación de su paciente, que en aquel momento, ya debería estar despierto contemplando las rejas que protegían la ventana con un brillo nostálgico en sus esmeraldas.

**~•~**

La luna brillaba majestuosamente en el cielo, mientras que, en la Mansión Riddle, Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos –éstos formando un semicírculo alrededor del trono de su amo– se reunieron para discutir algunos asuntos de vital importancia, es decir, el paradero Harry. Sin embargo, para gran irritación del Señor Oscuro, ninguno de sus inútiles mortífagos le había brindado información significativa hasta el momento:

―Sabemos que no está en Hogwarts desde hace más de diez días. – Lanzó una breve mirada a Snape, quien asintió con respeto, confirmando la información que, minutos antes, había ofrecido al Lord. – Y que Dumbledore lo escondió en secreto de todos. ¿Qué más?

―El muchacho no regresó con los familiares muggles, Mi Señor. – Dijo Rodolphus. – Estamos vigilando los alrededores de la casa día y noche.

― ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? – La irritación visible en sus palabras. – Después de más de dos meses de búsqueda, ¿eso es todo lo que tienen para mí?

―Tal vez, Mi Señor... – Bellatrix murmuró con su empalagosa voz infantil. –...Tal vez deberíamos olvidarnos del bebé Potter y...

―Además de demente ¿ahora también eres olvidadiza? – Le preguntó fríamente. Sus ojos rojos brillaban mientras miraba a la mujer acobardada, que gimoteaba. – Pues a mí me parece que se te ha olvidado la última sesión de Cruciatus que obtuviste el otro día en galardón a una idea como esta.

―Per... Perdóneme, Mi Lord...

―Pero, en realidad, es una pérdida de tiempo buscar a ese mocoso y encima traerlo vivo. – Susurró alguien en el fondo.

― ¡Avada Kedavra!

Segundos más tarde, esa persona caía sin vida en el frío suelo de la sala del trono de la hermosa mansión.

― ¿A alguien más le gustaría exponer su opinión? – El Lord preguntó con una suavidad mórbida.

Todos, por supuesto, se mantuvieron en silencio y bajaron la mirada.

―Es lo que pensé.

―_Echo de menos al pequeño..._ – Una melancólica Nagini murmuró, envuelta alrededor del trono de Tom, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

―_Lo sé_. – Felizmente, el Lord logró evitar un "yo también", permaneciendo con la glacial mirada en sus temerosos Mortífagos.

―_ ¿Estarán alimentando bien a mi pequeño cachorro? Espero que esos idiotas no le estén negando las galletas de chocolate que adora... ¿Será que está logrando dormir? ¿Será que el viejo loco lo tiene encerrado en una de las torres más altas del castillo y nuestro pequeño Harry esta ahora con la mirada melancólica fija en la única ventana, a la espera de que aparezcas para salvarlo?_

El Lord no pudo dejar de arquear una ceja con incredulidad, preguntándose acerca de la salud de su serpiente guardiana, ya que parecía estar absorta en una novela muggle barata.

― ¿Mi Señor? – Una voz respetuosa interrumpió su diagnóstico sobre la salud mental de Nagini. Luego se volvió hacia Evan Rosier, su principal espía en el Ministerio de Magia. – Hice un descubrimiento reciente que podría interesarle.

―Prosigue. – Ordenó con impaciencia. – Y por tu bien es mejor que sea una información útil.

―Pasando por el ala psiquiátrica de San Mungo para recoger los medicamentos de mi madre, noté dos Aurores custodiando una habitación reservada en el lugar. Y, no obstante, conseguí escuchar que hablaban del traidor, Draco Malfoy, – La mirada escarlata de Tom brilló peligrosamente al pensar en aquel chiquillo traidor que pronto pagaría por la osadía de robar lo que era suyo. – y el hecho de que éste siempre visitaba esa habitación llevando un ramo de flores...

― ¿Flores? - Sus ojos se estrecharon.

Y Lucius Malfoy, en su lugar, se redujo ligeramente al pensar en las locuras que su hijo... No, que ese maldito traidor estaba haciendo.

―Exactamente, Mi Señor, un ramo de lirios blancos.

¿Lirios blancos?

En su bonita cara se dibujó una oscura sonrisa.

Eran las flores favoritas de Harry, es decir, hasta que él se presentara con las más raras orquídeas lilas de contornos plateados.

―Movilicen a los demás. – Ordenó con frialdad. – En la madrugada, invadiremos San Mungo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:** ― ¡Va a venir por mí! ¡Él viene por mí! – Gritó de emoción. – ¡No me ha olvidado! ¡Él viene por mí!

―Harry...

**~•~•~•~•~**

**N.T.:** ¿Rápido, eh? No hace más de dos días les había dado un capítulo doble. xD Pero… Oh, vamos, ¡es que esto se pone interesante! Todas queremos que ya Tom rescate a Harry, y haga pagar a Draco por su _villanía_. ¿Y qué tal este? Elizabeth es adorable, Nagini es adorable, Harry es adorable, Tom es adorable. ^w^ Y el viejo y Draco son despreciables ¬¬

Gracias a **ValeryVampire, ulqui's-girl, Lynette Vongola Di Hibari, Gema Talerico **y a todos aquellos que siguen esta traducción. Sus agradecimientos van a **_Tassy-Riddle_**.

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**

**¡Gracias, Tassy-Riddle!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Nota: (1) – **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pero sí a J.K Rowling. Esta historia pertenece a **Tassy-Riddle**. **(2)** – Es una historia **Slash**, o sea, relación Chico x Chico. Si no te gusta, o te sientes incomodo es muy simple: No leas.

**~•~•~•~•~**

Temprano a la mañana siguiente, la doctora Elizabeth y su paciente se hallaban alojados en la pequeña mesa de la habitación de Harry, donde un delicioso desayuno fue servido para ellos, y hablaban acerca del por qué la psicomaga había pasado toda la noche con el lloroso chico en sus brazos, es decir, la angustia que Harry sentía debido a la ausencia de su amado Señor oscuro. Y a cada palabra pronunciada por los temblorosos labios rosados de apariencia aún infantil, Elizabeth veía cada vez más absurda la idea de Dumbledore de mantener al chico recluido en contra de su voluntad. Ella misma había asegurado el director que nada más se podía hacer, el amor que sentía Harry por Voldemort ya estaba arraigado en la mente y el corazón del chico, y por eso, mantenerlo bajo medicación y pociones calmantes sólo sería enmascarar la situación. Pero, por desgracia, Dumbledore se negaba a entender eso.

― ¿Estás seguro de que te sientas mejor, Harry?

―Sí, Lizzi, gracias. – Sonrió débilmente.

En algún momento, que ninguno de los dos recordaba a ciencia cierta, "Dra. Elizabeth" se había convertido en "Lizzi" y ambos quedaron muy contentos con el cambio. A cada segundo, la psicomaga dejaba la ética de imparcialidad requerida por su profesión a un lado y se veía cada vez más encariñada a su dulce paciente.

―Este plato es muy poco profundo, tienes que comer más, amigo. – La hermosa mujer reprendió con un aire maternal y acogedor, poniendo una pila más de panqueques con miel en el plato del menor.

―Estoy bien, Lizzi. – Murmuró divertido. – Te estás pareciendo a Nagini.

Ser comparada con una serpiente la desconcertó por unos segundos, pero luego recordó que Harry estaba hablando de la protectora serpiente y sonrió con cariño, saboreando su generosa taza de Cappuccino.

― ¿Te gusta hablar de lo que pasó esta mañana? – Preguntó ella en voz baja, casualmente, sin levantar la vista de las galletas de crema que se bañaban en su café.

Harry se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos contemplando la pregunta, y sólo después de terminar su plato de panqueques y tomar un generoso trago de su jugo de naranja, él respondió a la paciente mujer:

―No puedo vivir sin él. – Suspiró, apartando su mirada triste de la protegida ventana por los grandes barrotes mágicos. – Sé que suena absurdo, pero es muy lógico para mí. No le he visto más como el Señor Oscuro, o el asesino de mis padres, un peligroso monstruo sin corazón. No, para mí es Tom Riddle, el mago más poderoso del mundo que se preocupa por mí, me guarda y me protege de todo mal.

Ella asintió en silencio, esta vez no había ninguna anotación u análisis, sino sólo su profunda comprensión y brillo alentador en sus ojos azules. Y así, Harry continuó:

―Por la noche, cuando cierro los ojos, veo todo lo que he perdido, o mejor dicho, todo de lo que fui arrancado. Me veo seguro y amado en sus brazos, mirándole los ojos fríos y percibiendo en el fondo de esa inmensidad escarlata, una llama de pasión inimaginable. Me encuentro bajo su poderoso cuerpo, protegido de todos los males del mundo, escuchando su voz ronca e imponente asegurándome de que yo le pertenezco sólo a él, porque eso es lo que yo quiero, yo quiero pertenecerle a él, porque sólo de esa manera nunca más estaré solo. Cuando cierro los ojos, veo que mi corazón fue arrancado de mí.

―Harry... – Elizabeth murmuró comprensiva, mirando con tristeza las esmeraldas sin brillo.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pronunciar unas palabras de consuelo para el muchacho, un estruendo proveniente de la puerta del dormitorio la abrió bruscamente, interrumpiéndolos. Y para el desconcierto, tanto de Harry, como de la psicomaga, el propio Albus Dumbledore, acompañado por la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, acababa de entrar en la estancia a toda prisa.

― ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Profesor Dumbledore? – La Dra. Owens pidió claramente furiosa, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y de manera protectora frente a Harry.

―Elizabeth, querida, me temo que no hay tiempo para preguntas. Mi espía en el círculo íntimo de Voldemort me acaba de informar que se descubrió el paradero de Harry. – Advirtió rápidamente, con el rostro marcado por la ansiedad y la fatiga. – Los Aurores ya están alrededor del edificio, pero no podrán asegurarnos por mucho tiempo.

Un silencio lleno de tensión se extendió por la habitación para exactamente dos segundos, luego se vio interrumpido:

― ¡Viene por mí! ¡Él viene por mí! – Harry se había puesto en pie y gritaba de emoción. – ¡No me ha olvidado! ¡Él viene a buscarme!

Dumbledore, entonces, con el corazón roto al ver que, de hecho, la _locura_ se había llevado a su alumno favorito, no lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzar un hechizo Desmaius. La Dra. Owens, a su vez, indignada por la acción del director, observó a su frágil paciente en los brazos de un preocupado Draco Malfoy, que inmediatamente lo había sostenido. Pero ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para comentar esta absurdo medida al director, ya que, fuera de la habitación, era obvio que los Aurores ya batallaban con los Mortífagos. Inmediatamente, después, Elizabeth vio su pulso ser firmemente sujeta por una preocupada Hermione Granger, quien, de acuerdo a las instrucciones del director, ya estaba preparando el Traslador que los llevarían a Hogwarts, el mismo traslador que los otros miembros de la Orden también poseían.

Sintiendo la poderosa aura negra del Señor Oscuro que estaba llegando más y más rápido, Dumbledore no demoró en ordenar:

― ¡Activen el traslador! ¡Ahora!

Al momento siguiente, cuando Tom irrumpió en la estancia, acompañado de su círculo interno de Mortífagos, dejó un rugido furioso rasgar su garganta. Un sonido tan potente y aterrador que llevó a todos aquellos dentro de un radio de mil metros de distancia de San Mungo temblar de miedo.

Sus ojos rojos brillaban peligrosamente, oscuros.

Durante una eterna fracción de segundo, había contemplado a SU Harry desmayado en los brazos de Draco Malfoy y entonces, todos se habían ido. La impecable habitación blanca del hospital, ahora, estaba vacía. A excepción de un furioso Señor Oscuro y sus mortífagos, que se estremecían inconscientemente al notar toda la ira que emanaba de su amo.

**~•~**

Al llegar a la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, con un ruido sordo en la entrada del castillo, la Dra. Owens vio con horror como Dumbledore y todos en la escuela había estado preparándose para la guerra: los profesores y los estudiantes de más edad se encontraban en los postes, varita en mano, esperando simplemente el ataque y, entonces, las órdenes del director; los más jóvenes, por su parte, había sido llevados por monitores de sus casas a un cuarto anti-pánico que tomaba forma de una Sala de Menesteres; los aliados de Dumbledore y numerosos Aurores también estaban preparados para lo que prometía ser la mayor batalla de todos los tiempos, pero lo que realmente sorprendió a la psicomaga fue observar las propias estatuas del castillo cobrar vida para luchar, algo que había leído en unos pocos libros, mientras que todavía estudiaba en la casa de Ravenclaw, pero nunca imaginó que en realidad podría suceder.

Con un encanto Sonorus, Dumbledore se dirigió a todo el mundo, sacando a Elizabeth de su estado de impresionada contemplación impresionó:

―Mis amigos, las barreras de seguridad del castillo son más poderosos que nunca, pero me temo que esto no será suficiente para mantener a Voldemort y sus seguidores. Así que, por favor, cuento con la ayuda de todos ustedes. Hoy es el día en que las fuerzas de la oscuridad sucumbirá a la luz.

Bajo aplausos y gritos de aliento, el director se volvió a un preocupado Draco Malfoy que permanecía asegurando protectoramente a un desmayado Harry Potter en sus brazos:

―Llévalo a la Torre de Adivinación, será más seguro allí. Envía a Tonks y Kingsley guardar la entrada.

―Yo puedo...

―No, Draco, serás necesario aquí.

Con un suspiro de resignación, el rubio asintió, poniéndose a caminar con el menor en los brazos para dejarlo en la seguridad de la inhóspita Torre, en el que una vez tuvo a Sybill Trelawney dar sus "interesantes" clases de Adivinación.

― ¡Espera! – Elizabeth se adelantó a ambos. – No voy a dejar a Harry solo.

Draco le dio una mirada cautelosa al director, pero estuvo de acuerdo en silencio, ofreciendo una pequeña sonrisa a la mujer:

―Gracias, Elizabeth, estaré más tranquilo sabiendo que estará bajo su cuidado.

El psicomaga estuvo de acuerdo con una breve inclinación de cabeza, no escuchando realmente. Su atención se centró totalmente en el angelical rostro durmiente en los brazos de Malfoy.

**~•~**

Cuando Lord Voldemort dejó San Mungo aquella mañana, veinte minutos después de su llegada, el famoso hospital se había reducido a chatarra, tal había sido la dimensión de su odio al perder su precioso Harry otra vez. Pero esa era la última vez. Tom prometió a sí mismo que esa sería la última vez que le robaban algo que le pertenecía a él delante de sus propios ojos. De hecho, hoy sería el día en que esta guerra iba a terminar de una vez por todas. Finalmente, después de años de espera, negociaciones, ataques y formación de poderosas alianzas, el Mundo Mágico caería a sus pies. Pero eso era lo de menos, lo más importante, sin embargo, era que su pequeño Gryffindor de ojos esmeraldas, finalmente, volvería a sus brazos –donde nunca debió haber salido.

Miles de sus seguidores, entre aliados de diversas especies y los mortífagos, en ese momento, fueron divididos en tres significativos grupos y sólo esperaban su orden de ataque. Un grupo formado por un centenar de mortífagos y varios clanes de vampiros que se habían aliado con el Lord estaban al acecho para atacar el Ministerio de Magia, bajo el mando de los Lestrange – Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Rabastan; Otro grupo, que consistía en otro cientos de mortífagos y dementores, absolutamente todos de Gran Bretaña, se preparaban para atacar el Callejón Diagon, bajo el mando de tres de sus más leales y talentosos mortífagos: Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson; Y por último, el último grupo, que incluía a los restantes cientos de mortífagos, gigantes, hombres lobo y que eran presididos por él mismo, estaba dispuesto a tomar nada más y nada menos que la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts –lugar donde seguramente Dumbledore trajo a Harry.

―Mi señor. – Evan Rosier se acercó con una reverencia.

― ¿Está todo listo?

En ese mismo momento, el Señor Oscuro y sus seguidores estaban cerca de Hogwarts, en una enorme colina que se encontraba en frente del castillo y les daba una privilegiada vista de la victoria que pronto seguiría.

―Sin lugar a dudas, Mi Señor. Mi hijo acaba de informarme, en el interior del castillo, que todo va según lo previsto y si lo desea, ahora puede seguir para Borgin y Burkes, debido a que el armario Evanescente está funcionando perfectamente.

―Excelente. – Una sonrisa oscura se dibujó en el atractivo rostro del Señor Oscuro.

El hijo de Rosier, Ethan, estudiante de sexto año en la casa de Slytherin en Hogwarts, demostró ser un excelente mortífago, ya que esta fue su primera misión al recibir la Marca Tenebrosa. Y después de ese evento, sin duda, él iría directamente al círculo íntimo de los Mortífagos, había llenado a su padre de orgullo.

―Rosier. – El Lord ordenó. – Reúne a Avery, McNair, Dolohov, los Carrow y los Malfoy, vamos a aparecernos en Knockturn ahora. Dumbledore ni siquiera sabrá qué le golpeó cuando destruya las barreras desde el interior del castillo.

―Sí, señor. Emm... Mi Señor, ¿Malfoy también…? – Le preguntó con cautela, pues era bien sabido que, desde la alta traición de Draco, sus padres ya no estaban en las gracias del Señor Oscuro, a la vez que desheredaron y repudiaron a su único hijo.

―Sí, Rosier. Después de todo, si surge algún obstáculo en el camino, siempre podemos dejarlos como un escudo para las maldiciones.

Evan compartió la cruel sonrisa del Lord. Y Lucius, a su vez, situado justo en la distancia y ajeno a la conversación de los dos, sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral. Antes de aparecer en Borgin y Burkes, Tom echó un último vistazo al imponente castillo, sus pensamientos completamente vueltos hacia el hermoso ángel de ojos verdes que pronto estarían de vuelta en sus brazos pronto y entonces, con el mundo mágico bajo su control, nadie se atrevería tratar de separarlos de nuevo.

Harry iba a ser suyo de nuevo.

Él siempre lo había sido.

**~•~**

Poco más de dos horas han pasado desde que Elizabeth y Harry se habían instalado en la Torre de Adivinación, donde la psicomaga transfiguró una de las mesas redondas –en la que los estudiantes se sentaban a asistir a las clases de Trelawney– en una cómoda cama para Harry y uno de los canapés en una cómoda silla de madera pulida y seda acolchada para sí misma sentarse al lado del chico que había sido obligado a dormir. Mirando a su alrededor, a la espera de que Harry se despertase, se dio cuenta de la miserable decoración de la habitación –una habitación que, a su vez, nunca había conocido en su época de estudiante, pues, es obvio, había preferido estudiar Runas Antiguas en ese horario–, que más se parecía a un cruzamiento de un ático con una antigua sala de té, llena de mesas circulares, rodeados de pequeñas sofás acolchados. La iluminación era tenue, y las ventanas y lámparas estaban cubiertas. En los estantes había numerosos objetos como cartas, bolas de cristal, vasos y otras baratijas. Y ahora, en el centro de la habitación, situada sobre la alfombra peluda de color rosa y rodeado de mesas, que parecían rodearlos como en el antiguo teatro Greco-Romano antiguo, permanecía ella con su paciente.

―Parece que por un cruel giro del destino, tú, el icono de la luz, quedaste fuera de esta guerra. – Elizabeth murmuró en voz baja al joven inconsciente. – Y eso, sin duda, era la única cosa sensata que Dumbledore hizo por ti.

Luego suspiró.

Era evidente que el director se preocupaba y amaba al muchacho como su nieto. Sin embargo, este amor junto con su inquebrantable sentido de la _justicia_ y conocimiento estigmatizado que él tenía del Señor Oscuro le impidió observar los verdaderos sentimientos de Harry. Dumbledore creía ciegamente que _su hijo_, durante los seis años de cautiverio, se volvió loco y sucumbió completamente a la locura. Y ella no lo culpaba por ello. Él era un hombre viejo, que vivió importantes años de su vida totalmente centrada en esta guerra y que había visto todo el mal que las Artes Oscuras supuestamente pueden causar. Pero ella lo culpaba, sin embargo, por ignorar a la persona que Harry era ahora y pensar en él sólo como el niño de once años sorprendido por el mundo mágico, el valiente y perfecto Gryffindor, que había sido llevado a la locura por el mismo hombre que asesinó a sus padres. Sí, ella lo culpaba por ver sólo lo que se mostraba por encima y sin molestarse en mirar dentro del corazón de Harry.

―Pobre muchacho. – Pensó en voz alta, acariciando suavemente su cabello despeinado.

De repente, un par de brillantes ojos verdes se abrió.

―Ya está aquí. – Anunció con emoción cuando abrió los ojos, a nadie en particular.

― ¿Quién, Harry? – Preguntó Elizabeth, haciendo una pequeña mueca, temiendo la respuesta.

― ¡Tom! ¡Él está aquí! Estamos en Hogwarts, ¿no es así? ¡Él está aquí! ¡Se las arregló para entrar!

El chico se había puesto de pie y ahora miraba frenéticamente alrededor. Luego, reconoció dónde estaba y dejé escapar gruñido enojado. Mierda, estaba atrapado literalmente, en una de las torres del castillo. Eso era ridículo.

―Tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que llegar a él... – Dijo más para sí mismo que para la preocupada mujer frente a él. – Tengo que decirle que nunca quise huir, que no fue mi culpa, tengo que pedirle disculpas y darle las gracias por haber venido a buscarme... Yo... Yo...

―Harry, cálmate. – Se acercó con cautela, tomándolo suavemente en sus brazos. – ¿Cómo sabes exactamente que el Señor Oscuro está aquí?

Con una pequeña sonrisa, se tocó la cicatriz.

―Lo puedo sentir.

― ¿Puedes? ¿Pero las barreras de protección del castillo...?

―Debe de haber llegado a romperlas. Puedo sentir su presencia, su magia, nuestra conexión en reconocimiento mutuo... Ha pasado tanto tiempo que no lo siento tan cerca de mí... Es tan reconfortante.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? – La pregunta era casi automática debido a la curiosidad natural de su profesión.

―Seguro. Me siento seguro y protegido.

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza en silencio. Diferentes sensaciones la inundaban. Por un lado, estaba aterrorizada de que el Señor Oscuro haya destruido las barreras de Hogwarts, lo que indicaba un ataque inminente y sangriento en el castillo y todos sus habitantes, pero, por otro lado, estaba encantada con el brillo de esperanza que había surgido en las hermosas esmeraldas de su paciente, estaba feliz por la probabilidad de que él pudiese, finalmente, conseguir lo que anhelaba.

Separándose de la psicomaga, Harry se dirigió a la puerta de la clase de adivinación, sólo para descubrir que estaba fuertemente cerrada con hechizos de protección y, probablemente, todavía tenía la presencia de un par de Aurores exterior para _protegerlo_, es decir, para evitar cualquier posibilidad de escape. Con un murmullo indignado, él golpeó sus puños contra la puerta, pero no pasó nada. Y luego, se volvió hacia la única persona que podía ayudarlo ahora:

―Lizzi, por favor...

― ¡No! Por supuesto que no, Harry. Por favor no insistas.

― ¡Pero...!

―No. ¡Dumbledore y la Orden me matarían! Merlín, piensan que soy una especie de Mortífago o cualquier otra cosa. No, de ninguna manera, Harry, tienes que estar aquí por tu propio bien.

― ¡Escucha tus propias palabras! ¡Estás actuando como ellos!

―Harry, lo siento, pero esta vez no puedo ayudarte.

― ¿Y cuando realmente me ayudaste? – Preguntó con voz dolorida. La mujer, entonces, se sentía como si acabara de ser abofeteada por un golpe doloroso.

Pero, luego, Elizabeth suspiró y miró hacia otro lado.

No había nada que pudiera hacer.

**~•~**

Victoria.

Esa fue la primera palabra que vino a la mente Tom, cuando abrió la puerta del Armario Evanescente y, finalmente, entró en la Sala de los Menesteres. Él estaba en Hogwarts. Él estaba a pocos pasos de ganar esta guerra.

―Preparen las varitas. – Ordenó a los mortífagos, que se habían posicionado a su lado. – No hay que perder el tiempo para romper las barreras que rodean el castillo. Sientan la magia de Hogwarts y lancen los hechizos sobre los puntos que perciban más vulnerables.

Con esa orden, Tom, por su parte, se centró en el núcleo del propio castillo mágico y comenzó a atacar sin piedad con una potente magia negra para destruir cualquier protección que lo rodeasen, mientras sus Mortífagos tenían la intención de derrocar a los conjuros más superficiales que podrían estar protegiendo la escuela. Y cualquiera que no estaba al tanto del poder de Lord Voldemort y contemplase esa escena estaría en shock, porque en menos de veinte minutos, las poderosas barreras y hasta ahora inquebrantables que rodeaban la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts habían sucumbido.

Sí. No les tomó más de veinte minutos a las barreras –sufriendo un ataque desde adentro hacia afuera– caer. Con una sonrisa cruel, Lord Voldemort contempló, entonces, que las barreras del castillo se habían ido.

―Malfoy, tu brazo. – El Señor Oscuro ordenó con impaciencia y el aludido pronto extendió la mano, en humilde reverencia. Al instante siguiente, al presionar la varita contra la Marca Tenebrosa, Tom dio el aviso que su vasto ejército estaba esperando en los límites del castillo:

Las barreras habían sucumbido.

Era el momento para atacar.

No tardó ni dos minutos para que el Lord sintiese todas esas oleadas de magia negra y hostil invadir el castillo, determinando el comienzo de la batalla. Y en menos de diez minutos, se dio cuenta, los Mortífagos y aliados habían entrado en Hogwarts. Excelente, pensó con una oscura sonrisa. Todo procedía de acuerdo al plan.

―Vamos a la Sala Principal. Dumbledore y su inútil Orden del Fénix con seguridad estarán allí. – Ordenó fríamente, sus ojos rojos brillaban con la proximidad del fin de la guerra. – Maten a cualquiera que se nos presente. No quiero que ningún opositor a mis ideales deje este castillo vivo hoy, adulto o niño, no importa. ¿Entendieron?

―Sí, Mi Señor.

Después de una breve inclinación de cabeza de sus mortífagos, el Señor Oscuro dejó la Sala de los Menesteres hacia la sala donde fue su peor enemigo se encontraba, donde su victoria estaba esperando.

Mientras tanto, Hogwarts se vio envuelto en una sangrienta batalla. Los Mortífagos y otros seguidores del Señor Oscuro habían invadido el castillo al momento en que la señal les fue dada a ellos por la Marca Tenebrosa y ahora, sin misericordia, masacraban Aurores, profesores y estudiantes que respondían a la dominación del Lado Oscuro. El desequilibrio era evidente en el campo de batalla que, una vez, fuera el claro césped de una prestigiosa escuela. A pesar de la experiencia indudable de Aurores y miembros de la Orden del Fénix en conjunto con las estatuas de piedra que se habían planteado de una manera poética proteger el castillo, no podían soportar la brutal diferencia numérica que existía: eran numerosos mortífagos, hombres lobo, gigantes, acromántulas y un sinfín de otras oscuras criaturas que atacaban de forma cruel y despiadada.

El olor de la sangre y la muerte era omnipresente. Las luces verdes, rojas y negras se mezclaban en medio de las maldiciones que dejaban sus varitas hacia el enemigo. Era una escena de horror que se había apoderado del castillo. Por un lado, Voldemort observó mientras seguía hacia el Gran Comedor, una manada de hombres lobo desmembrando jóvenes estudiantes que se retorcían de dolor, dejando escapar sus últimos suspiros, de otro, los Aurores eran alcanzados por certeras Maldiciones de muerte que siquiera les dieron tiempo de contemplar su muerte inminente. Y así, en medio de gritos, sangre y destrucción, el Señor Oscuro observó con satisfacción que la banda de luz sucumbía a la derrota.

No mucho después, Voldemort, seguido de su círculo interno de Mortífagos finalmente entró en el Gran Comedor, donde se ejecutaba una batalla aún más intensa. Dentro de éste, sus aliados ya batallaban con miembros claves de la Orden del Fénix y con una mirada asesina, el Lord miró, entonces, a su principal objetivo: Dumbledore, en ese momento, luchaba solo contra tres de sus Mortífagos con visible destreza y facilidad, aunque el peso de la guerra estuviese perceptible en su rostro agotado y enfermo.

―Dumbledore. – El Lord saludó con desprecio evidente y al verlo, los mortífagos que se batían en duelo con el director se alejaban con una reverencia, sabiendo que aquella pelea era de su maestro.

―Hola, Tom. – El anciano respondió con nostalgia. Uno rodeaba al otro, en posición de ataque, ambos ojos fijos en la mano que sostenía la varita.

―Es Lord Voldemort para ti, viejo. La única persona que tiene derecho a llamarme por ese nombre... Bueno, digamos que me lo robaste.

―Él no te pertenece, Tom.

―Ah, pero ahí es donde te equivocas, viejo. – Le sonrió con malicia. Una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Dumbledore dejase de latir.

―Has destruido la vida del pobre chico y lo sabes.

―No, yo le di una vida.

―Él no volverá contigo, aunque me muera para asegurar eso, no dejare que continúes destruyéndolo.

―Oh, no te preocupes, vas a morir esta noche y mañana, Harry estará a mi lado en la dominación del mundo mágico, porque ese es su deseo.

Con una mirada determinada, Dumbledore levantó la varita. Y el Señor Oscuro pronto siguió su ejemplo, sus ojos escarlata brillantes en cruel expectativa. Una batalla épica comenzó entonces. Una batalla que decidiría no sólo el destino de Harry Potter, sino de todos los magos y las brujas del mundo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:**

― ¡Avada Kedavra!

El verde esmeralda contrastaba extrañamente con sus ojos...

**~•~•~•~•~**

**N.T.:** Bueno, queridos lectores, he aquí de nuevo! :D Esta vez, a 5 días antes de navidad y 2 de la llegada del Espíritu Navideño. No obstante, hoy quiero hacer llegar, si es posible, una nota de felicitación a ''fadamaja'' (a los que la conocen, sabrán que ella es miembro de y es traductora de varios fics muy buenos, que se los recomiendo) que está cumpliendo años hoy. ¡Que pase un feliz cumpleaños! Y, ahora me dirijo a ustedes... ¡Bueno! ¿Qué les pareció? Emocionante, ¿a que no? Estamos en la recta final, amigos, sí. Este es el antepenúltimo capítulo. Es una tristeza que ya estemos acabando pronto. u_u

Agradezco los reviews de **ulqui's-girl, Lynette Vongola di Hibari, lisicarmela, lobalunallena, jessyriddle, ValeryVampire, UziKillian, AikoAmane.**

**Gema Talerico:** Apoyo tu punto de vista. Técnicamente, y siendo realistas, la Dra. Elizabeth (aunque sea ficticia o no) hace mal en, por así decir, en permitir y/o aceptar el hecho de que lo que sienta Harry es un amor verdadero impuesto, de alguna manera, por el Síndrome de Estocolmo. Porque en la vida real, el síndrome es eso: un síndrome. Como dijo Draco en un capítulo anterior, es una enfermedad. Harry, o cualquier otra persona que haya estado o sufrido el síndrome merece, a juro y porque sí, una terapia rehabilitadora, más que todo mental. Todos sabemos que cuando se esta bajo un secuestro de varios meses (o incluso años) o bajo el yugo de alguien, sufrimos un desequilibrio mental. Harry es el ejemplo perfecto de ello: no se cree capaz de hacer algo sin el permiso o presencia de su captor, no se desenvuelve en espacios abiertos o donde no esté su captor, no posee la facultad de actuar independientemente como lo hacía antes, todo su mundo está vuelto a ESA persona que lo mantuvo encerrado y ''controlado''; Sí, tienes razón en decir que esto terminaría mal, en que Harry debería regresar con Tom hasta que sea capaz de pensar por sí mismo y no por lo que Tom piense o imponga. Pero... esto es ficción, algo completamente diferente a nuestra realidad. Lo que nos queda es disfrutar, pero tener consciencia de estas cosas. ¿Ven? Y luego dicen nuestros padres que nosotros no aprendemos nada con estas cosas jajaja

**Niliiel: **¿Me creerás si te digo que, en cierta ocasión, yo sí le tuve lástima a Draco? No eres la única. Porque, a pesar de todo, Draco se ha enamorado de Harry como no lo hizo con nadie. Sí, hizo cosas horribles como separar a Harry de Tom (a quien él amaba) pero, ¿qué estupideces no hace uno por amor? Esa es una realidad, entre las muchas, que la autora nos pone en esta historia. Pero, al final, el verdadero amor siempre triunfa. Así que, no te preocupes, que esta historia es entre Harry y Tom, no Draco.

**¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Que tengan una feliz navidad. :D**

**¡Gracias, Tassy-Riddle!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**Nota: (1) – **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pero sí a J.K Rowling. Esta historia pertenece a **Tassy-Riddle**. **(2)** – Es una historia **Slash**, o sea, relación Chico x Chico. Si no te gusta, o te sientes incomodo es muy simple: No leas.

**~•~•~•~•~**

Los pasos resonaron por la sala de Adivinación mientras Harry Potter caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado, una imagen significativamente poética si se tiene en cuenta su antigua casa en Hogwarts. Oh, sí, la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, que una vez fue el único lugar para ser considerado un hogar por el niño-que-vivió, ahora consistía en nada menos que una prisión para él. Sus ojos esmeraldas recorrieron todo el perímetro de la habitación en busca de una salida, pero fue imposible, la única forma de entrar y salir del sitio era la puerta de entrada, que en ese momento estaba custodiada por dos Aurores.

Tom estaba en Hogwarts.

Tom estaba allí por él.

Y ahora, él no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, necesitaba encontrar a su amado. Harry tenía que reunirse con él para explicar lo que había sucedido, nunca fue su intención abandonar la Mansión Riddle, pero había sido secuestrado por Draco Malfoy y luego obligado a tomar pociones Oclumentes que le cerraron el acceso de su mente al Lord. Dios, él sólo esperaba que Tom le perdonase y le llevase de vuelta a casa y lo amase hasta el final de sus días.

Su mundo no existía sin Tom Riddle.

Si Tom no le creía...

Si Tom le odiaba ahora...

―"Merlín, eso no, por favor..." – Comenzó a hiperventilar, acuclillado en el suelo mientras sujetaba su cabeza en sus manos, respirando profundamente y tratando de calmarse para poder salir de allí.

―Harry, ¿estás bien?

―"Él no me puede odiar... Él no puede odiarme... no puede..." – Susurraba en su mente, haciendo caso omiso de la psicomaga que al mismo tiempo se había arrodillado a su lado, preocupada.

―Harry, por favor, habla conmigo. – Elizabeth pidió suavemente, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

― ¡MANTENTE ALEJADA DE MÍ!

Su grito era igual al de un animal herido.

Y él se encogió aún más.

―Harry... – Murmuró con angustia, alejándose y lanzando una mirada de preocupación al chico verdaderamente roto a sus pies.

―Él me odia.

―Harry, por favor...

―Él me odia, como antes, porque cree que huí y ahora me odia... Él me odia... ¡Y la culpa es de ustedes!

Encarando esas hermosas esmeraldas inundadas de lágrimas, la Dra. Elizabeth Owens finalmente entendió. Harry tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que la única persona con la que pensaba que podía contar, que era la única persona con la que se identificaba y que, en su opinión, estaba preocupada por él y lo protegía de todo, ahora podía odiarlo porque pensó que había escapado de la cautividad por su propia y libre voluntad. Harry temía que el Señor Oscuro volviese a odiarlo, porque ese sentimiento ya no era mutual, porque ahora Harry lo amaba con toda su debilitada mente y su puro corazón.

Tomando una respiración profunda, entonces Elizabeth objetó:

―Él no te odia Harry.

―Sí, él me odia, él piensa que huí y lo engañé y...

―No, Harry, él te ama.

―Él... – El muchacho abrió los ojos, mirándola fijamente. Nunca nadie le había hablado de que Tom le amaba, por el contrario, todos los demás compartían la idea de que el Señor Oscuro lo estaba usando y sentía por él sólo lujuria y posesividad. Pero ahora, con la convicción brillando en sus ojos azules, la Dra. Owens, la misma mujer que había visto todos sus recuerdos en un Pensadero, declaró sin lugar a dudas que era amado por el Lord.

Sintiendo que el cuerpo se relajaba un poco, él se encontró murmurando con la voz todavía quebrada:

― ¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué dices eso?

―Está en Hogwarts, ¿no es así? – Fue la simple respuesta.

―Pero es la guerra...

―Ahora, Harry, si la guerra fuese la principal preocupación del Lord, él no estaría en Hogwarts, sino en el Ministerio de Magia, que es un punto de dominación mucho más estratégica que una escuela y tú lo sabes.

―Él me ama. – Susurró embelesado, esbozando una sonrisa deslumbrante. – ¡Él no me odia, Lizzi! ¡Él me va a creer porque me ama!

―Sí, y está aquí por ti.

Casi se arrepintió de sus palabras, pero al contemplar el intenso brillo apasionado que había surgido en los ojos esmeralda, acompañado de una sonrisa que eclipsaría mil soles, Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Oh, sí...

La vida está hecha de elecciones.

Y tenía que tomar una decisión en esta guerra.

Ella eligió contemplar ese brillo apasionado en los ojos de Harry:

―Vamos, salgamos de aquí.

― ¿Lizzi...?

―Apúrate Harry, antes de que las endorfinas de este momento paren de ser liberadas en mi cerebro y mis neuronas trabajen de nuevo y entonces, vea que esta es la cosa más loca que estoy haciendo en mi vida.

El niño, sin embargo, se limitó a sonreír.

Y poniéndose de pie, Harry abrazó a la psicomaga como un niño, susurrándole al oído:

―Gracias, Lizzi.

**~•~**

Mientras tanto, la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts fue el escenario de una batalla épica y, sin duda desigual. Por un lado, los estudiantes de más edad, los maestros y las estatuas protectoras del castillo se habían unido a un par de criaturas del bosque prohibido y escasos Aurores enviados por el Ministerio de Magia, ya que estaban más preocupado por la protección de su escuela, mientras que el otro lado combatían interminables mortífagos entrenados para matar, hombres lobo, mercenarios, vampiros, gigantes, Acromántulas y un sinfín de otras criaturas que estaban bajo las órdenes del Señor Oscuro. No cabía duda de que éste lideraba una legión de seguidores que creían y luchaban por sus ideales solo simplemente para disfrutar del derramamiento de sangre, el Lord realmente no se preocupaba por la motivación de sus seguidores, se preocupaba por las cifras de éstos que señalaban que la batalla estaba ganada.

Ah, pero la victoria no sería nada si no podía matar con su propia varita al hombre delante de él:

Albus Dumbledore.

El hombre que le había robado a su Harry.

―Tom, aún puedes retirarte. – El antiguo director dijo, respirando con dificultad, ya que su duelo con el Señor Oscuro se extendió por unas horas en extremo.

― ¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso? – El hombre de hermosos ojos escarlata sonrió maliciosamente. – Bueno, como puedes ver por ti mismo, querido anciano, la victoria está claramente de mi lado.

―Esto es una escuela, no un campo de batalla.

―Hubieses pensado en ello antes.

―Tom...

―Hubieses pensado en ello antes de robarlo de mí. – Respondió airadamente, echando la maldición asesina hacia el director, que apenas logró desviar. – No tienen derecho a poner sus sucias patas en él. – Sus ojos brillaban con un odio nunca antes visto por Dumbledore. – Soy un hombre benevolente, querido Albus, pero no puedo perdonar eso, nunca debieron haber robado una de las pertenencias de Lord Voldemort.

― ¡Harry no es un objeto, Tom! ¡Él es un ser humano y...!

― ¡Es lo que yo quiero que sea! – Gritó con furia, golpeando al director con la maldición Cruciatus. – ¡Es mío! ¡Él es mío y estaba feliz con eso! ¡Él era feliz hasta que ustedes llegaron! Estáb... – Apretando los puños, el Lord pudo frenar sus siguientes palabras:

"Estábamos felices hasta que ustedes llegaron."

Alrededor de los dos magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos, en la una vez imponente Salón Principal de Hogwarts, una violenta batalla se desarrollaba. Los hechizos y maldiciones volaban de un lado a otro, en diferentes colores, cobrando muertos y también muchos heridos. Entre lágrimas y gritos de terror, los magos y brujas vieron a sus seres queridos caer muertos ante sus ojos como Hermione Granger, que vio a Ron Weasley caer muerto a sus pies después de ser golpeado por la maldición asesina lanzada por Avery, pero ella no tuvo tiempo de llorar, ni siquiera gritar, porque la próxima misma luz verde que dejó la varita de Bellatrix Lestrange golpeó su espalda. Tal vez ella y Ron podrían estar juntos ahora, fue su último pensamiento, y su último deseo fue que Harry pudiese tener la oportunidad de ser un día feliz.

Fue una batalla sangrienta.

Los gritos...

Las maldiciones...

Las luces que indicaban la muerte...

Todo el escenario es que la escuela un escenario para el terror.

No mucho tiempo después, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix fueron sucumbiendo uno a uno. Los numerosos Weasley ahora ya no existían, todos yacían en el piso de Hogwarts, manchando el suelo una vez nítido con su sangre. Lado a lado, muertos también estaban Remus y Tonks, quienes incluso se habían declarado su amor, con la esperanza de sobrevivir a la batalla. Tonta esperanza. Y ahora, Harry perdía el último vínculo que poseía con sus padres, pero esto no era algo que molestaba al niño-que-vivió. Todos estaban muertos, pero aún así, ningún cuerpo tendido allí podría atraer la atención de Harry.

El único ser vivo capaz de atraer la atención de Harry Potter dentro de ese cuarto siniestro se encontraba en un feroz duelo con el director de Hogwarts, que había logrado librarse de la maldición Cruciatus y ahora utilizaba sus últimas fuerzas para tratar de detener al Señor Oscuro:

―No puedes seguir así, Tom... – Exigió con firmeza. Su voz, sin embargo, expresaba todo su cansancio.

―Mira a tu alrededor, mi querido Albus, sabes que tengo las de ganar, ahora deje caer la varita, y tal vez te dé una muerte rápida y misericordiosa.

―Puedes ganar esta guerra, Tom, puedes dominar el mundo mágico hoy, pero su vida permanecerá vacía y llena de oscuridad como siempre.

―Oh, ¿es un presagio o una premonición lo que acabo de escuchar? – Preguntó con burla. Dumbledore había caído al suelo, agotado de más para seguir, pero la varita aún en la mano. Y Tom lo miró por encima, con una mirada de superioridad y una sonrisa ganadora.

―Es sólo un hecho. Tú destruyes todo lo que tocas y nunca podrás ser feliz con él.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Tom notó el rostro anciano marcado por la fatiga y la retirada y luego, en un movimiento definitivamente muggle, pero aún así preciso, pateó la varita de Dumbledore lejos de éste. El antiguo director, no obstante, siquiera parpadeó antes de su acción y se quedó mirándolo con el rostro cansado de quién se resignaba, pero que pronunciaba las palabras más sabias de su vida.

―De hecho, lo destruí. – Tom aceptó sin ninguna sombra de emoción. Y ambos sabían que estaban hablando de Harry. Su varita estaba a centímetros del corazón de Dumbledore a la espera de dar el golpe final. – Lo destruí. Lo reduje a pedazos tan pequeños que ni siquiera él podría encontrar. Lo quebré... Y entonces le construí de nuevo. Y ahora, cada pedacito de él me pertenece. Lo tengo completamente, yo tengo su corazón.

"Y él, el mío."

Completó con el pensamiento.

Y Dumbledore, entonces, no supo distinguir qué fue lo que le dio más de terror: las palabras del Señor Oscuro o la luz verde que había abandonado la varita y golpeó a él en medio del pecho. Para su mente bien organizada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura, Dumbledore sólo podía lamentar el hecho de dejar esta vida con la mente completamente destrozada por las palabras del Señor Oscuro. Y éste, ahora, estaba ante el cuerpo sin vida de su peor enemigo.

Victoria.

Con Dumbledore finalmente muerto y el visible cierre de la batalla con la muerte de todos sus rivales, Tom decidió que era seguro buscar a Harry ahora, porque nadie más podía interponerse en su camino. Y Harry estaba en Hogwarts. Harry estaba a unos pocos metros de él. Podía sentirlo...

―No te muevas, hijo de puta. – Una voz fría sonó detrás de él mientras la punta de una varita se presionaba dolorosamente en su cuello.

Su sangre hervía de ira.

Aquel acento...

―Requiere de mucho coraje atacar a su enemigo por la espalda mientras se lleva una capa de invisibilidad, Malfoy.

―Slytherin. – Llegó la simple respuesta del Auror. Y Tom apretó los puños para contener su odio:

―No insultes mi antepasado. Un gusano como tú no podía ser seleccionado ni a Hufflepuff, si ese sombrero ya no estuviera caducado.

― ¿Olvidas de quién es la varita en el cuello de quien, Riddle? – Escupió el nombre con disgusto.

―No, pero pareces olvidar que esta guerra está prácticamente ganada.

―Esta guerra no me interesa. – Gruñó con odio. – Harry es el único que me interesa aquí y no voy a dejar que te lo lleves de nuevo.

Los ojos del Señor Oscuro se estrecharon peligrosamente.

―No digas su nombre. – Ordenó con frialdad.

Y de forma amenazadora y oscura, Voldemort continuó:

―Al amanecer del día, se te arrancará la lengua por haber pronunciado su nombre, quemarán tus ojos por atreverte a mirarlo, y entonces, tendrás tu cuerpo mutilado y servido de alimento a los perros por haber entrado en la Mansión Riddle y haberlo robado de mi. Escucha mis palabras, Malfoy, porque no soy de los que repite.

Draco Malfoy sintió un escalofrío de miedo recorrer su espalda. Pero él ignoró la sensación. Mataría al Señor Oscuro ahora, encontraría a Harry y luego, bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Gryffindor –que desde que Dumbledore le había dado para utilizarla en la Mansión Riddle siempre se la llevaba bajo un hechizo de encogecimiento en el bolsillo– saldrían de ese escenario lleno horror y serían felices en un lugar lejos de los Mundo Mágico británico, donde podrían empezar de nuevo y así Harry aprendería a amarlo.

Sí, era un plan perfecto.

**~•~**

Elizabeth Owens, conocida psicomaga y directora del Departamento Psicomágico de San Mungo, por su parte, trataba de dejar su mente en blanco y no asimilar que acababa de lanzar dos Expelliarmus para desarmar a los Aurores que custodiaban la puerta de la Sala de Adivinación. Luego, dos hechizos Desmaius que los llevaran a la inconsciencia y un potente Incarcerous, que los dejarían atados dentro del aula, en la cual, en ese momento, ella se escapaba con Harry sin pensar en las consecuencias, y corrían hacia el Gran Comedor.

―Ahí es donde él está, puedo sentir su presencia con más fuerza. – El muchacho comentó emocionado, frotando sus dedos amorosamente sobre la cicatriz.

―Entonces vamos.

―Sí. – Los ojos verdes brillaban. Y luego, dando la mano a la mujer, que lo sujetaba de forma protectora, Harry comenzó a correr aún más rápido hacia el Gran Comedor, recordando todos los pasillos de su vieja escuela como si fuera ayer que caminaba por ahí para una merienda en la cocina, pero ahora sin ninguna verdadera preocupación por la belleza de Hogwarts o cualquier tipo de nostalgia, sólo la presencia de Tom en el castillo se registraba en su mente. Y necesitaba encontrarlo.

Por los pasillos, el olor a muerte y signos de la batalla eran visibles.

Pero Elizabeth apartaba a cualquiera con movimientos precisos de varita. Después de todo, no había amigo o enemigo de la hermosa mujer: sólo la oportunidad de ayudar a Harry. Por lo tanto, no pasó mucho tiempo y finalmente fueron capaces de entrar en el lugar donde horas antes se había desarrollado una épica batalla, pero ahora sólo tenían cuerpos muertos y mutilados en el suelo y mortífagos divirtiéndose mientras torturaban a sus agonizantes víctimas.

Elizabeth se sintió indignada.

Harry, sin embargo, ni siquiera miró a su alrededor.

―Tom... – El murmullo apasionado escapó de sus labios. Sus hermosas esmeraldas contemplaban sólo al hombre de pie delante del cadáver de Dumbledore, de espaldas a la sala de entrada, la línea de la mandíbula muy dura y tensa, manteniendo los puños fuertemente apretados. – Tom... – Repitió Harry, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, sólo cuando Tom estaba muy enojado apretaba los puños de esa manera.

De repente, un destello de cabello rubio apareció.

A continuación, el brillo plateado de la capa de invisibilidad.

Y una luz verde en el cuello de Tom brilló en los ojos de Harry.

No puede ser.

No puede ser.

No puede ser.

¡TOM!

Harry no sabía si lo gritó en su mente o en voz alta, pero no se preocupó por eso. No le importaba nada más. Robando la varita de Elizabeth, de repente, corrió hacia el Señor Oscuro y con un golpe rápido del mismo, sus sospechas resultaron reveladas: la capa de invisibilidad ahora yacía en el suelo y con la varita peligrosamente en la nuca de Tom, estaba Draco Malfoy, quien susurró sus últimas palabras.

― ¡Avada Kedavra!

El verde esmeralda contrastaba extrañamente con sus ojos cuando la maldición asesina fue lanzada. Segundos después, el cuerpo sin vida de Draco Malfoy cayó al suelo y Harry, por su parte, cayó de rodillas en el mismo lugar, temblando mientras miraba la varita en su mano.

― ¡Harry...! – Al mismo tiempo, Tom se acercó y tiró del temblante muchacho a sus brazos, susurrando en su oído. – Estoy aquí, pequeño. Todo irá bien, ya estoy aquí.

―Iba a hacerte daño...

―Sí, lo iba.

―Y yo lo maté.

―Sí, tú lo mataste. – Suspiró, besando su despeinado cabello. – Y lo hiciste muy bien, estoy orgulloso, mi pequeño.

Un mirar sorprendido y lleno de ternura tomó cuenta del suave rostro de Harry ante sus palabras. Tom se sentía orgulloso. Tom estaba orgulloso de él.

― ¿Has venido por mí? – Susurró, con hermosas esmeraldas brillando, esperanzado.

―Sí, vine a llevarte de vuelta a donde perteneces.

―Yo no quise salir... Fue Malfoy... Él apareció y yo no podía...

―Lo sé. – Su voz se endureció. Y Harry se estremeció, bajando la mirada:

―Por favor, discúlpame, Tom

―No fue culpa tuya, mi pequeño, ya lo sé.

― ¿Entonces no estás enojado?

―Contigo no, pero vamos a decir que Malfoy tuvo suerte de que lo mataras. – Gruñó con ira. Y Harry, por su parte, dejó una pequeña sonrisa adornar sus labios cuando se acurrucó en el pecho del Lord:

― ¿Tom...?

― ¿Qué pasa, pequeño?

―Em... Yo... Me encantaría ir a casa ahora. – Murmuró tímidamente y sin levantar la vista.

―Entonces vamos a casa. – Dijo.

Luego, tomando a Harry Potter en su regazo, sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y la cabeza soñolienta descansando suavemente en su hombro, Lord Voldemort usó un hechizo Sonorus para dirigirse a sus mortífagos que estaban dentro y fuera del castillo:

―Mis amigos, nuestra misión aquí esta cumplida, esta batalla está ganada. – Una gran festejo se podía escuchar. – Sin embargo, la guerra no ha terminado. Se los aseguro, sin embargo, que hasta el amanecer Mundo Mágico será nuestro, porque de aquí quiero que ustedes tomen nuestra ira y nuestros ideales hacia el Ministerio de la Magia y el Callejón Diagon. Maten al Ministro y coloquen un sustituto elegido por mí en su lugar. Es cierto, Avery, mañana quiero saludarte como el nuevo Ministro de Magia a luchar por nuestros ideales. ¡Ahora vamos, que hay una guerra que ganar!

Los aliados del Señor Oscuro no lo pensaron dos veces antes de seguir sus órdenes. La adrenalina de la batalla vivida hace unas horas todavía estaba corriendo por sus venas y ellos sabían que hoy sería el día decisivo para marcar sus ideales y así conquistar el mundo mágico por el Lado Oscuro. Hoy era el día de la victoria.

Tom, por su parte, vio su propia victoria en sus brazos.

El mundo mágico pertenecería a él mañana, hoy sólo lo que importaba era el hermoso niño en sus brazos.

Y ellos, entonces, estaban a punto de aparecerse cuando una voz preocupada y obviamente asustada los detuvo, llamando cariñosamente el nombre de su niño:

― ¿Harry...?

Con un aire de pocos amigos echó un vistazo a la mujer parada a pocos pasos de los dos:

―Oh, parece que aún sobró un miembro de esa maldita Orden, pero no es nada de que dos simples palabras no pueden resolver, ¿no es así?

Elizabeth sintió que se le helaba la sangre, pero para su suerte, Harry interrumpió:

― ¡Tom, por favor, ella me ayudó! – Su tono era claramente desesperado – Ella me ayudó a escapar de la torre donde Dumbledore me encerró y me trajo aquí para ti... Ella es psiquiatra en San Mungo y sin embargo ella optó por defenderme, estaba en contra de las órdenes del director para salvarme y me dijo... Ella me dijo que tú viniste aquí por mí y...

―Lo entiendo. – El Lord le interrumpió con frialdad, echando una mirada analítica a la asustada mujer, quien, sin embargo, se mantuvo firme y preocupada por Harry. – ¿Por qué le ayudaste?

―Durante el tratamiento, llegué a conocerlo y a preocuparme por él como una madre, y por más que yo misma, o Dumbledore, quería negarlo, no podía dejar de ver que lo mejor en la vida de Harry era estar con usted.

Tom se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, analizando a la mujer. Y después de una rápida consulta con Legeremancia a los pensamientos y recuerdos de Elizabeth, finalmente le dio una sonrisa levemente sarcástica y asintió con la cabeza:

―Estaría encantado de invitarla a una temporada en la Mansión Riddle, ¿doctora...?

―Owens, Elizabeth Owens, mi Señor. – Ella bajó la cabeza, sabiendo que probablemente estaba hablando con el gobernante supremo del mundo mágico en ese momento.

―Bueno, Dra. Owens, creo que será bueno para mí Harry poder contar con una dama de compañía con su cualificación profesional después de estos eventos traumáticos. ¿Qué te parece este nuevo trabajo? Oh, porque San Mungo está ahora completamente destruida.

No era una petición.

O una leve sugerencia.

Y Elizabeth lo sabía muy bien.

Pero ella estaba feliz de estar al lado de Harry y le ayudaría en todo lo que fuese posible.

―Estaría encantada de aceptar su generosa oferta, Mi Lord.

―Excelente. – Con un movimiento de su varita, entonces Tom llamó a uno de sus Mortífagos. – McNair, por favor tenga la amabilidad de acompañar a la Dra. Owens a su residencia para que pueda elegir sus principales pertenencias y luego, envía a uno de los elfos al cuarto principal de invitados del ala este de la Mansión Riddle.

―Sí, Mi Señor. – El mortífago hizo una profunda reverencia y le ofreció su brazo a la mujer a su lado. Un instante después, sus ojos se encontraron, azul y marrón chocolate y enseguida se aparecieron. Lo último que Elizabeth podía oír era la alegre voz de Harry despidiéndose: "Hasta mañana, Lizzi".

Y luego, el Señor Oscuro y el Niño-que-vivió se vieron solos en el Salón Principal de Hogwarts, en medio de sangre, escombros y cadáveres. Pero incluso con el sombrío escenario, el reencuentro de los dos no perdió la magia y el amor, y por lo tanto, ignorando completamente lo que les rodeaba, Tom atrajo al menor para un apasionado beso y Harry se dejó besar, devolviendo la acción con fervor, necesitado de los labios de su amado.

―Vamos a casa, pequeño. – Tom murmuró cuando se separaron, sus labios todavía sobre los del pequeño Gryffindor.

Y Harry sólo sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza en silencio.

Porque eso era todo lo que quería.

**~•~**

Tom se apareció con Harry en sus brazos directamente en sus habitaciones personales en la Mansión Riddle. Y el niño-que-vivió, que había conocido sólo las mazmorras y su ático en seis años viviendo en la mansión del Señor Oscuro, obviamente, se quedó pasmado al observar la preciosa habitación que le rodeaba. Los aposentos de Voldemort se comprendían una enorme cama de matrimonio con dosel y madera oscura pulida que le llegaba casi a la altura del techo, las cortinas de un color verde oscuro transparente que rodeaba la cama con las sábanas y que coincidían con el mismo tono. Flanqueando la cama, a su vez, estaban dos mesitas de noche en madera oscura pulida, siguiendo el modelo de los otros muebles del elegante dormitorio. Una mesa de granito pequeña, redonda con cuatro sillas acolchadas alrededor estaban alojados frente a una gran estantería de libros y pergaminos importantes y en el otro extremo de esta pequeña sala de conferencias, el bar personal de Tom, que comprendía de una encimera de granito negra exponiendo interminables tazas y botellas importadas con la que el Lord disfrutaba de relajarse, saboreando un aperitivo antes de la cena.

No obstante, el magnífico lugar se vio aún más hermoso con la araña de cristal y piedras de ónice que colgaba del techo. Sin embargo, las hermosas habitaciones todavía tenía otras dos puertas que conducían a: un armario personal para Tom, donde había cientos de las más caras prendas y accesorios de moda que un mago podría pensar, y el otro, el baño, que era simplemente un sueño que ni los viejos baños de Prefectos en Hogwarts podrían compararse. El lugar, en una palabra, podría ser descrito como enorme, casi del tamaño de la habitación en sí. En el centro, una bañera que parecía una piscina era tragada por el suelo de mármol gris y una impresionante cascada que fluía el agua permanecía junto a la pared y se inundaba con burbujas plateadas y esencias afrodisíacas. Los armarios blancos tenían toallas, sales de baño, champús y muchos artículos diversos cubrían toda la pared del cuarto de baño y al lado de este, recubriendo la otra pared, se extendía un lavabo grande de mármol con un gran espejo encima. Y al lado de la puerta, estaba incluso una amplia ducha.

Harry, impresionado con el lugar, se vio silenciosamente asombrado con el hecho, de que al tener una habitación así, en los últimos tiempos, Tom siempre ha preferido pasar la noche con él en su ático. Sus pensamientos, sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su cuello, la voz ronca y siseante que siempre le envió escalofríos de placer por la columna vertebral:

―Nunca dejaré que te vayas de mi lado, pequeño. – Susurró, abrazando el cuerpo del menos por los costados. – Me perteneces, Harry. Creo que es bueno que no lo hayas olvidado.

―Nunca, nunca lo olvidaría, Tom

―Aún así, siempre es bueno recordártelo.

―Oh... ¡Tom...! – El chico se mordió el labio inferior para contener el gemido de placer, al sentir los labios del mayor marcar violentamente su cuello, a la vez que las manos expertas del Lord recorrían su temblante cuerpo en sus brazos y se deshacían de las inmaculadas vestiduras de hospital que Harry todavía llevaba.

En poco tiempo, las túnicas blancas se dejaron caer descuidadamente en el suelo y cuerpo desnudo de Harry fue cargado por mayor con reverencia a la cama en la que las esmeraldas, que ahora brillaban con deseo, contrastaban sensualmente con el verde oscuro de las sabanas de seda. Y Harry estaba aún más bello de lo que Tom recordaba. El pálido cuerpo esbelto se retorcía sensualmente en claras expectativas, clamándole al mayor, mientras que los negros y rebeldes cabellos repartidos en la almohada acentuaban su belleza en contraste con los labios rojos, entreabiertos, pidiendo ser tomados y los aquellos ojos nublados por el deseo, las pupilas dilatadas y el amor y adoración en cada matiz verdoso que formaban esas hermosas esmeraldas.

―Tom... – El murmullo escapó de sus labios, una obvia súplica.

― ¿Qué quieres, pequeño?

El Lord le preguntó, divertido, todavía contemplando su obra maestra.

Oh, sí. La obra de arte que él había compuesto en cada frágil detalle.

―Por favor... Te necesito, por favor, Tom...

―Sólo yo soy capaz de saber lo que tú necesitas. – Respondió con una voz severa.

Harry rápidamente miró hacia abajo.

Y Tom adoraba eso.

―Perdóname... Por favor... Tienes razón, no tengo derecho... – Murmuró, apretando los ojos con fuerza para frenar sus súplicas, las mejillas, sin embargo, rojas de excitación y su miembro ya duro debajo de los hambrientos ojos del Lord.

―No te voy a castigar, pequeño. – En una cruel lentitud, Tom deslizó sus dedos sobre la erección del menor, que gimió de placer. – Pero sólo porque estoy seguro de que lo sientes.

―Oh... ¡Sí…!

― Y no desearás estar en ningún otro lugar sino aquí.

―En ninguna otro... Oh... lugar... Tom... ¡Oh...!

Esas palabras eran una verdad indiscutible. Y ambos lo sabían.

Harry no podía ser más feliz de lo que estaba allí.

―Por favor... Tom... – Con la voz ronca y los ojos nublados por el placer, Harry rogó de nuevo. Y después de dos meses lejos de ese cuerpo pequeño y exquisito, el Señor Oscuro se dio cuenta de que no podía torturarlo durante mucho más tiempo, ya que su cuerpo no podía resistirse al del menor.

Con un simple hechizo no verbal y un movimiento de su mano derecha, luego, sus ropas desaparecieron. Y Harry, con la boca seca, se encontró contemplando el único y verdadero Adonis: el cuerpo fuerte de músculos bien marcados, la espalda ancha y la cara de rasgos varoniles, junto con el pelo negro, pulcramente peinado y esos ojos de color escarlata que se asemejaban a dos rubíes pulidos eran, sin duda, la encarnación de un dios en la tierra. Y al mirar hacia abajo, desviándose hacia el miembro erecto del Lord, Harry sólo pudo jadear un poco y decir que, definitivamente, había mucho rasgo divino allí. Cuando el cuerpo de Tom metió en la cama, colocándose encima de él, el menor inconscientemente abrió sus piernas dando más espacio para el Lord y con ganas para lo que estaba por venir.

Después de dos meses, él estaba sin duda ansioso de eso.

―Sabré si has estado con alguien más en estos dos meses, pequeño. – Tom le susurró al oído, la advertencia y peligro evidente en su voz. – Y para tu seguridad, espero que te hayas mantenido puro y casto lejos de mí.

― ¡Nadie pudo tocarme! – El muchacho objetó con terror, como si la idea fuese grotesca y completamente equivocada. – ¡Soy sólo tuyo, Tom!

Y el Lord, entonces, llevó un dedo lubricado mágicamente dentro de Harry, y con satisfacción, constató su evidente estreches.

―En efecto. – Sonrió satisfecho, apoderándose de los labios rosados, que habían dejado salir de un fuerte gemido. – Buen chico.

Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo el Lord se tomó para prepararlo, porque su cuerpo se perdió en las sensaciones: dolor, placer, lujuria. Él sintió un dedo aumentar en dos, y el malestar aumentó. Luego, dos dedos se convirtieron en tres, y Tom tocó en un punto dentro de él que le hizo ver estrellas y así, clamó por más. Entonces, estaba gimiendo, retorciéndose y girando de una manera impropia los dedos en busca de más contacto. Y Tom, como Lord benevolente que era, decidió darle al niño lo que ambos querían, quitando los tres dedos a la vez y sustituyéndolo por su endurecido y goteante miembro, que no podía soportar más tiempo la necesidad de ser envuelto por las paredes acogedores de Harry.

Dos fuertes gemidos, luego, se hicieron eco a través de la habitación.

Uno mezclado de dolor y placer al ser llenado finalmente por el cuerpo entero del Señor Oscuro. Y el otro, éxtasis puro, al sentirse rodeado de los músculos tensos y deliciosos dentro de Harry. Ambos, sin embargo, estaban en el paraíso.

―Mío... – El Lord susurró posesivamente, dando inicio a estocadas lentas, pero firmes y precisas. – Eres mío, pequeño, por completo.

―Oh... Sí... Tom... Tuyo... Soy tuyo... Ohh...

―Mío... – Posesión y lujuria brillaban en los ojos de Tom, pero había algo más allí. Algo que Harry se maravilló al identificar y que le arrancó una sonrisa sincera, ya que incluso que el poderoso Señor Oscuro se negó a decir las tres palabras, el bello Gryffindor ahora podía leerlo fácilmente en la mirada escarlata.

Sus cuerpos permanecieron en ese baile sensual, guiada por una melodía de gemidos, por lo que pareció horas y horas. Tom abrazó la cintura de Harry con fuerza, lo que le dejaría muchos moretones después, mientras se apoderaba con voracidad de los labios rosados y se vio correspondido a la altura por el pequeño Gryffindor que le rodeaba con sus piernas bien formadas y gemía en sus labios, arqueando su cuerpo delgado de placer con cada embestida profunda que golpeaba con precisión su próstata y nublaba cada vez más las esmeraldas de deleite. Después de meses, unir sus cuerpos de esa manera parecía representar la seguridad de que nunca se separarían de nuevo.

Sus almas estaban unidas.

Sus mentes estaban y siempre estarían juntas.

Y sus cuerpos definitivamente estaban unidos ahora.

Y nunca se separarían de nuevo.

―Tom... Ah... ¡Tom..!

―Harry... Mi Harry...

No pasó mucho tiempo y pronto sus cuerpos se vieron arrastrados por oleadas de placer que nublaban sus sentidos y los llevaban a un estado de absoluta delicia inmersos en la arrebatadora sensación de alcanzar el clímax: Tom en el interior de Harry, llenándolo de su abundante esencia, y éste entre los dos, derramándose en medio de sus cuerpos perlados de sudor. Y segundos más tarde, después de normalizar un poco su respiración, el Lord salió con cuidado del cuerpo del menor y se tumbó a su lado, tirando al chico a sus brazos mientras lanzaba un hechizo de limpieza no verbal en los dos, sólo para refrescarlos uno poco.

Un incómodo silencio, luego, cayó en la habitación.

Con Harry acurrucado en los brazos de Tom

Y ambos preguntándose qué decir.

¿Qué iban hacer ahora...?

― ¿Voy a volver a mi ático? – Harry preguntó finalmente, sin levantar la vista. Él sabía que no debía hacer preguntas, pero en ese momento, realmente necesitaba saber cuál era la respuesta.

Y en vez de regañarlo, Tom suspiró, disputando con otra pregunta:

― ¿Te gustaría volver allí?

El niño-que-vivió levantó un poco la mirada, mirando a los ojos al Lord, el cual, sin embargo, no reveló ninguna emoción. Por lo tanto, él permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos y pensó, pensó en su corazón lo que realmente quería. Y luego, cuando se volvió para responder al mayor, se dió cuenta de que éste escuchó con inusual atención:

―Quiero estar contigo. – Respondió finalmente, sinceridad goteando en cada palabra. – No importa donde esté, Tom. Lo que realmente quiero es estar contigo, entonces, si para eso necesitas encerrarme en un ático o en una torre, no me importa, siempre y cuando pueda estar contigo por lo menos un par de horas, ni siquiera tienen que ser todos los días; Sólo quiero verte, sentir tu tacto, escuchar tu voz, reconfortarme con tu presencia, porque yo te amo y no voy a dejar de amarte, no importa donde esté.

Tom lo miró fijamente.

Silenciosamente maravillado ante esas palabras.

Maravillado con la pureza que vibraban en los sentimientos del chico.

Harry era un ángel.

Su ángel.

Y sabiendo esto, él sonrió, porque él había tomado su decisión. Colocándose sentado, entonces, empujó cuidadosamente al chico en su regazo:

―Esta, Harry, es la Mansión Riddle. – Dijo, susurrando en el oído del menor e indicando la sala en la que se encontraban como si estuviese mostrando toda la mansión con ese gesto. – Y esta, ahora, es tu hogar. Puedes dormir conmigo aquí e ir a la habitación que deseas, todas los mortífagos tienen órdenes para inclinarse ante ti y nunca te molestaran y Nagini seguramente nunca te dejará solo cuando esté en una reunión. Hay bibliotecas, salas de juegos y un impresionante jardín que estoy seguro que te encantará...

Harry escuchó todo sin palabras.

Él sería libre para caminar a través de la mansión.

Él tendría libertad para vivir con su amado.

Él sería libre dentro de las limitaciones impuestas por Tom, por supuesto. Pero eso no importaba. Él sería libre.

―... Mañana te llevaré a conocer a la mansión y los elfos domésticos que a partir de ahora te servirá también. – El Lord continuó. – ¿Qué piensas de esto, pequeño? ¿Emocionado en conocer tu nuevo hogar?

― ¡Sí! ¡Oh, Merlín, sí! Gracias, Tom. – Abrazando al mayor con fuerza, Harry no pudo contener la sonrisa apasionada en sus labios.

―Sin embargo, sabes que nunca podrás abandonar los alrededores de la mansión, que poseen más hechizos de seguridad que en cualquier otra parte del mundo, si no vas acompañado por mí, ¿no es así?

―Lo sé, Tom. – Respondió seriamente. – Yo nunca querré escapar.

―Tampoco podrías.

―Sin duda. – Le sonrió con cariño. Y correspondiendo levemente la sonrisa, Tom se apoderó de los labios que le pertenecían.

Ellos comenzaban una nueva vida.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: **Epílogo.

**~•~•~•~•~**

**N.T.: **¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, AMIGOS/AS! Hoy pude hacer coincidir esta actualización con la fecha del capítulo original en que fue subido. Me explico, **Tassy-Riddle** subió este capítulo el 01/01/12 y, en honor a ella, decidí hacerlo también este año (Dos después del original xD ). Sigo agradeciéndole a ella por haber permitido que les traduzca su bello trabajo para todos ustedes, y le mando la mejor de las suertes este año a ella y a todos ustedes que leen esta traducción. Finalmente, después de muchos desaires, hemos llegado al penúltimo capítulo… Ya el siguiente es el tan esperado (aunque quizás no deseado ToT es triste llegar al…) final.

¿Qué les pareció? Después de todo, Harry terminó matando a Draco. (**ValeryVampire** le atinaste jajaja)

Agradezco los _reviews _de **UziKillian – ValeryVampire – Gema Talerico – Lynette Vongola Di Hibari – ulqui's-girl – jessyriddle – setsuna-GW **y también a todos aquellos nuevos lectores que hacen clic en _Favorito_ y siguen este humilde trabajo. Feliz año 2014, y les envío la mejor de las vibras :D ¡Un abrazo psicológico para todos!

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**

**¡Gracias, Tassy-Riddle!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**Nota: (1) – **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pero sí a J.K Rowling. Esta historia pertenece a **Tassy-Riddle**. **(2)** – Es una historia **Slash**, o sea, relación Chico x Chico. Si no te gusta, o te sientes incomodo es muy simple: No leas.

***-*Capítulo Final*-***

* * *

La noche de terror.

Así fue en que la noche de la batalla de Hogwarts fue conocida en todo el Mundo Mágico británico. La noche del miedo y la destrucción que se extendió por dos días y aseguró al Señor Oscuro y sus mortífagos la victoria. Esta fue la noche en que Dumbledore murió, la noche en que la Orden del Fénix sucumbió, la noche en que el Ministerio de Magia fue tomado, la noche en que Harry Potter, la última esperanza de todos aquellos que aún resistían, fue declarado Príncipe consorte del Señor de las Tinieblas. Esta fue la noche en que el Mundo Mágico se vio inmerso en una nueva era.

Desde entonces, han pasado dos años y los pequeños grupos que aún resistían el gobierno de Voldemort finalmente se habían rendido y admitido la derrota, inaugurando así una era de relativa paz y tranquilidad para aquellos que conocen su lugar en la cadena alimenticia, por supuesto. Vale la pena señalar que el mundo mágico bajo la administración del Señor Oscuro y sus mortífagos no se hundió en el lloriqueo, las llamas y la destrucción -como muchos podrían pensar antes-, solo era poco menos tolerante hacia los nacidos muggles. Es decir, los que han nacido en familias que no son mágicos fueron obligados a ser llevado al mundo mágico y su familia no podía hacer nada al respecto debido a que sus recuerdos fueron borrados y reformuladas, algo que podría ser considerado como cruel para muchos, pero que no estaba abierto al debate, ya que era una orden precisa del emperador supremo, es decir, el Señor Oscuro.

De hecho, en su estratégica megalomanía, Voldemort había creado una oficina política suprema para controlar las acciones del Ministerio de Magia, ahora bajo las resoluciones del Ministro Avery, y asumió el cargo de emperador del Mundo Mágico Inglés. Sin embargo, su posición le garantizaba sólo cuidar de los asuntos de mayor importancia y, por tanto, otros temas podrían ser visto bajo el mando del Ministerio que, obviamente, estaba bajo su control también. Puede haber aquellos que repudiaban este tipo de política, pero no había quien pudiese negar que nunca se había oído hablar de corrupción en el Ministerio de Magia, ya que los casos fueron encontrados y llevados ante el emperador recibiendo castigos severos.

Hogwarts también habían sido reconstruida y ahora tenía cambios obvios en el plan de estudios, es decir, el área de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras había sido sustituido por Introducción a las Artes Oscuras y por supuesto, el cuerpo docente, una vez que Severus Snape había sido nombrado director de la escuela. El ex profesor de Pociones fue el único sobreviviente de la Orden del Fénix y ahora, en el silencio y a la distancia, velaba por el hijo de Lily, el muchacho que había mantenido su identidad de espía secreto para honrar la deuda de vida que tuvo por salvarlos tantas veces en su turbulenta adolescencia. Por lo tanto, Severus había venido a actuar como el Mortífago fiel que siempre había sido, quedando satisfecho, sin embargo, al enterarse de que Harry estaba siendo bien cuidado.

Elizabeth Owens, otra persona importante en la vida de Harry, había encontrado un objetivo por lo menos inusual. Es decir, si alguien le hubiera dicho que acabaría así un día, la reconocida psicomaga se pondría a pensar en la cuestión de internar a esta persona en el Ala del Casos Irrecuperables de su antiguo departamento en San Mungo. Sin embargo, su suerte acabó en la dirección correcta incluso si tomó un camino sinuoso y ahora, Elizabeth Owens era Elizabeth McNair, casada hace un año y medio con un mortífago cruel en el círculo íntimo de Voldemort, Walden McNair, que ella descubrió ser secretamente dulce y cariñoso, un hombre verdaderamente apasionado que la trataba como a una reina, y con quien había encontrado el amor. Y ahora, por supuesto, comprendió mejor que nunca a su más precioso paciente, que se había convertido en su amigo, casi un hijo, a quien visitaba cada semana en la Mansión Riddle.

La noche de terror había terminado.

Dos años de reconstrucción y reformas aprobadas.

Y ahora, no era un error decir que el mundo de los magos se encontraba en paz y tranquilidad. La población temía al Emperador Voldemort, pero lo respetaban, y todo el mundo sabía que él estaba haciendo un buen gobierno y así seguían su vida disfrutando de la prosperidad y la paz traída por tan inusual, pero beneficioso gobierno.

Todos estaban satisfechos.

Los mortífagos estaban haciendo un trabajo increíble, ya que la mayoría se mantuvo intacta desde la batalla. De hecho, sólo un Mortífago que pertenecía al círculo íntimo del Señor Oscuro había sucumbido y no en el campo de batalla. Había sucumbido al enfrentar a quién no debería...

**(Flashback)**

Un sonriente Harry Potter circulaba por los pasillos de la Mansión Riddle avanzando hacia los jardines, su parte favorita de la hermosa mansión, donde se encontraría con Nagini y la Dra. Owens y pasaría el resto de la tarde tomando té y galletas y hablando de su tema favorito: su amado Tom. Una semana y media había pasado desde su rescate en la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts y el anuncio al mundo de su posición como príncipe consorte del Señor de las Tinieblas, algo que Harry se sonrojaba y dejaba escapar suspiros soñadores al recordar, y ya a partir de entonces, todos los Mortífagos con los que se encontraban hacían una leve reverencia y miraban al suelo con respeto, incluso aquellos que habían murmurado un "mi príncipe" al inclinarse y se apresuraban a dejarlo tranquilo, pues el Señor Oscuro había dado órdenes estrictas a cualquiera que nadie se dirigiese al Príncipe Consorte lejos de su presencia.

Pero había un mortífago que no estaba ni un poco feliz con eso.

Un mortífago que, en ese momento, estaba de pie en medio del pasillo bloqueando el paso de Harry mientras miraba al chico con amargura y frialdad.

―Bueno, bueno, si no es el bebé Potter... – La infantil voz chillona resonó en la sala completamente vacía, a excepción de las dos personas que se enfrentaban.

―Bellatrix Lestrange. – Murmuró con desdén.

―Hace tiempo que no oigo hablar de ti, bebé Potter, la última vez escuché que estabas encerrado en un cuarto oscuro llorando la muerte de tu padrino pulguiento y sirviendo de juguete a nuestro amo.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Lestrange?

―Sólo recordarte quién eres. – La mujer gruñó con odio. – Un juguete, una distracción mestiza barata de la cual el Señor Oscuro pronto se aburrirá. Un hombre poderoso como él pronto se aburrirá de una puta sin gracia como tú y entonces se dará cuenta de que SOY la persona adecuada para gobernar a su lado y el único lugar digno de un gusano asqueroso como tú será en las mazmorras.

Los ojos verdes se estrecharon peligrosamente.

Esa maldita mujer...

Esa maldita mujer pensaba en estar con SU Tom.

Esa maldita mujer no lo sabía, pero terminó firmando su sentencia de muerte.

―La única perra ofrecida aquí eres tú, Bella. – Sonrió con burla. – Porque mi posición es de príncipe consorte y tú sabes eso.

― ¡Tú, mocoso sangre-sucia asquerosa!

―Vaya, tus insultos han sido mejores. – Suspiró teatralmente. – Tal vez sea la edad, ¿no? Dios, yo ni siquiera debería estar discutiendo contigo. Mis parientes eran lo que tú llamas muggles asquerosos, pero me enseñaron a no responder a las personas mayores.

Los ojos negros brillaron con ira.

Y Harry, en silencio, se estaba conectado con Tom en su mente.

―Dime, Bella, ¿cuántos años vas a tener? ¿Cincuenta? ¿Cincuenta y cinco años? Aunque por tu cara yo diría que unos sesenta años, pero creo que es por causa de Azkaban, ese lugar acaba mismo con la gente. Ahora respóndeme, ¿de verdad crees que un hombre de indudable belleza como el Señor Oscuro siquiera miraría tu fea y arrugada cara?

Bellatrix estaba jadeando de furia.

Sus ojos negros brillaban de forma asesina cuando ella sacó su varita, apuntando a un desarmado Harry. Y contra todo pronóstico, el niño-que-vivió sonrió para sus adentros. Sólo esperaba que su apuesta fuera correcta y así, la enloquecida mujer decidiera torturarlo un poco, antes de matarlo. Por suerte, en el caso de Bellatrix Lestrange, siempre se puede apostar un poco de tortura en primer lugar:

― ¡CRUCIO!

Harry cayó al suelo gritando, volviendo a sentir los efectos de esa conocida maldición después de tantos años.

―Sí, quiero oírte llorar, bebé Potter. – Tarareó con odio, olvidando todo su mundo, centrándose sólo en ese infernal grito del muchacho que se atrevió a robar su lugar con su amado Señor.

Ella se centró exclusivamente en el dolor de Harry.

Tan concentrada que no notó a tres personas que se acercaban.

Y a un par de brillantes ojos rojos mirándola con una furia asesina.

―Bellatrix. – Ordenó una voz fría y siseante. – Concluye la maldición.

―Mi... Mi Señor...

―No voy a repetir mi orden.

―Sí, Mi Señor. – Al mismo tiempo, levantó la maldición, dejando a un temblante Harry respirando con fuerza en el suelo.

Los dos mortífagos que acompañaban al Señor Tenebroso se alejaron cuando vieron la ira que emanaba de la oscurecida mirada de su amo. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Tom se acercó al pequeño cuerpo de su amado, quien esbozó una sonrisa cuando enfocó la visión:

―Perdona que te moleste, Tom... – Murmuró, refiriéndose al pedido de ayuda enviada hace unos pocos minutos por la conexión de sus mentes.

―No te preocupes, pequeño. ¿Estás bien?

―Sí, creo que sí. – Tosió ligeramente. – Quería disculparme, pero no sé por qué ella hizo eso...

― ¡Oye, mocoso...!

―Silencio, Lestrange. – Una voz peligrosa pronto hizo callar a la mujer y bajar la cabeza. – Y tu no necesita pedir disculpas a nadie, pequeño, no fue tu culpa.

El chico sonrió, mirándolo con esa mirada de complicidad que sólo reflejaba el profundo amor y adoración y siempre llenaba el vacío corazón del Señor Oscuro.

―Avery, convoque a todos los Mortífagos en la Sala de Reuniones de inmediato. – Tom ordenó a uno de los mortífagos, quien de inmediato hizo una profunda reverencia y se retiró a cumplir con el requisito del Lord. – Y McNair, escolte a esta perra al salón y asegúrese que no pueda escapar.

―Sí, mi señor.

En estado de shock, Bellatrix se encontró despojada de su varita mágica y arrastrada por corrientes mágicas que drenaban sus fuerzas hasta la Sala de Reuniones.

Por su parte, Tom cargaba suavemente al niño de hermosos ojos verdes en el regazo, que le sonreía con cariño, asegurando:

―Estoy bien, Tom.

―Voy a llamar a Owens para verificar alguna lesión y...

―No hace falta, mi amor, estoy bien. – Murmuró, bajando la mirada al contradecir las palabras de su amado. Pero éste no le reprendió y Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para continuar con suavidad. – Me gustaría ir contigo para saber lo que va a pasar con ella.

―No. Vas a estar descansando en nuestra habitación.

―Oh... De acuerdo... – Suspiró, bajando la mirada. – Aunque ella tenga la razón, quiero que sepas que eso nunca va a disminuir lo que siento por ti.

― ¿Razón en qué, Harry?

―No importa, yo...

― ¿Qué dijo ella? – Preguntó severamente.

―Que yo no soy más que una puta barata de la cual pronto te aburrirás. – Respondió en voz baja, pero luego añadió con una pequeña sonrisa. – Pero no hay problema, a pesar de que mi papel es sólo permanecer en la habitación y en tu cama, quedo feliz con eso, porque yo estoy contigo.

― ¡No digas tonterías...!

―Sé que no puedo asistir a la reunión debido a que no coincide con mi función, pero no me importa, Tom, porque yo sólo quiero hacerte feliz.

Los ojos del Señor Oscuro se estrecharon peligrosamente. En su mente, juró a sí mismo que Bellatrix se arrepentiría de cada una de sus palabras.

―Vamos al Salón de Reuniones, pequeño, es el momento que todos vean lo que significa ser el príncipe consorte de Lord Voldemort.

Por lo tanto, alojado en el fuerte pecho de Tom, el pequeño Gryffindor, que tenía obvias tendencias Slytherin en sus momentos de celos, se limitó a sonreír y murmuró suavemente:

―Gracias, Tom.

Esa tarde, los Mortífagos, sin duda, se dieron cuenta de lo que significaba ser el príncipe consorte, que estaba en el regazo del Señor Oscuro -quién estaba sentado en su trono- disfrutando del espectáculo, y también se dio cuenta de la suerte que le esperaba a aquellos que se atrevan a tentar contra el muchacho de hermosos ojos verdes y sonrisa angelical, ya que la ensangrentada cabeza de Bellatrix Lestrange, ahora separada del cuerpo, dejaba un mensaje claro a los espectadores. Harry, por su parte, se mantuvo ubicado en el cálido pecho de su amado, que le acariciaba los cabellos revueltos, y veía los restos mortales de la vil mujer ser quemadas con una pequeña sonrisa.

― _¿Eres feliz, pequeño?_

―_Sí._

― _¿Debido a que sientes que tu padrino fue vengado?_

―_No. – _Dio una pequeña risita, acurrucándose más en el cuerpo fuerte y protector. – _Porque ahora ella ya no te mirará con ojos llenos de lujuria y codicia._

Sorprendido, Tom se vió sin acción durante unos segundos. Y entonces, sorprendiendo a todos, dejó escapar una risa divertida que resonó en la sala e hizo que los pobres mortífagos que aun estaban enfermos con la escena sintieran un escalofrío de miedo subir por sus espinas dorsales.

―_Mi pequeño Gryffindor celoso..._ – Murmuró con cariño. Y el menor simplemente sonrió, ronroneando en apreciación a las caricias.

**(Fin del Flashback)**

**~•~**

― ¡Amo Harry! ¡Amo Harry, señor!

― ¿Qué pasa, Trixy? – El niño-que-vivió, que en ese momento disfrutaba de una agradable lectura en la biblioteca de la mansión, preguntó calmadamente al jadeante elfo que había entrado en el lugar a toda prisa.

― ¡Nana quemó la cena! ¡Ella quemó la cena especial que el amo Harry mandó a preparar! ¡Esa elfina vieja y vencida quemó y la cena especial del amo Harry! – Lloriqueaba. – ¡El Lord se enojará cuando llegue! ¡El Lord nos va a castigar! ¡Somos elfos malos! ¡Elfos malos!

Harry, entonces, suspiró y pidió cortésmente al elfo calmarse mientras entraban en la cocina.

Después de dos años circulando libremente por la Mansión Riddle, la cual consideraba su verdadero y único hogar, asegurándose de que cada detalle, es decir, desde la cena hasta la decoración de la Sala de Reuniones, estuviese de acuerdo con el gusto refinado de su amado, Harry no se sorprendió cuando una simple orden –por más banal que fuese- ocurriese sin su supervisión. Francamente, a veces se preguntaba cómo Tom logró sobrevivir en ese lugar muchos años sin su ayuda, pero tal vez eso explicaba por qué antiguamente la expectativa de vida de los elfos domésticos no era tan alta en la Mansión Riddle, pero con Harry allí las cosas habían cambiado y los pobres elfos podrían incluso dormir en paz ahora, sabiendo que el joven y amable amo Harry siempre estaría cerca para guiarlos a hacer las cosas como al Lord gustaba.

―Me pregunto cómo te las arreglaste para hacer esto, Nana... – Murmuró Harry, abriendo la olla y viendo lo que sería un buen Risotto Lenguado con langostinos bañados en aceite de hierbas reducida a una masa negra y tostada.

― ¡Perdón, Amo Harry! ¡Perdón! ¡Nana es una mala elfina! ¡Nana debe ser castigada! – Sollozando, la elfina corrió a golpear su cabeza en el lado de la estufa, pero Harry la detuvo con suavidad, ofreciendo una dulce sonrisa a la pequeña criatura que sólo se sonrojó y se aferró a las piernas del joven amo.

―Por favor, no te hagas daño, Nana. Sólo tienes que darme una mano mientras cocinamos algo, ¿de acuerdo? Tom va a llegar pronto, tenemos que darnos prisa.

― ¡Sí, amo Harry! ¡Nana hará lo que sea necesario!

― ¡Trixy también! – Dijo el otro elfo, agarrando la otra pierna de Harry mientras miraba a Nana celoso.

―Muy bien. Les agradezco mucho, chicos. – Harry sonrió, poniéndose el delantal que estaba sobre la mesa y preparándose para poner las manos en la masa, literalmente.

Desde lo alto de uno de los armarios, Nagini observaba la escena con diversión, mientras disfrutaba del delicioso aroma que la cocina de Harry emitía mientras que mentalmente sonrió ante la idea de que Harry no podía estar más feliz con su inusual, pero agradable rutina.

― ¡Voilá! - Comentó divertido al terminar el plato. Y los dos elfos domésticos, a su vez, se le quedaron mirando con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos.

― ¡Está magnifico, amo Harry!

― ¡Perfecto, amo Harry! ¡Sin lugar a dudas!

―_Quiero un poco..._ – Nagini murmuró perezosamente y Harry sólo mostró la lengua.

―_Espere hasta que la cena._

Por suerte –según el pensamiento de Nagini-, el Señor Oscuro no tardó en llegar y pronto la deliciosa comida pudo ser servida en el comedor ricamente decorado con vasos de cristal y cubiertos de plata, en la que la pareja más famosa en el Mundo Magia ahora se encontraba saboreando el magnífico manjar. Tom estaba situado en la cabecera de la imponente mesa de caoba y Harry, con una sonrisa deslumbrante, se encontraba a su lado derecho y así, los dos, conversaban de asuntos sin importancia del Ministerio, deleitándose con la comida preparada por Harry.

― ¿Cómo está la cena, Tom? – Preguntó con anticipación evidente. Y el aludido a su vez, no podía dejar de sonreír, porque desde que puso la primera porción en contacto con sus labios, se dio cuenta de que el elaborado Penne con espárragos frescos y langostinos flambeados fue hecho por Harry.

―Oh, está espléndido, pequeño.

―Me alegra que te haya gustado. – Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

―Envié a organizar una cena especial para hoy, pero no esperaba que pudieras superar de esta forma mis expectativas. – Dijo, llevando un sorbo del caro Chardonnay a los labios. – Felicidades, pequeño.

―Gracias, Tom.

―Ahora, debes de estarte preguntando por qué me gustaría una cena especial esta noche, ¿no?

―Sí. – Le confesó en voz baja, mirando a otro lado, pero el Lord se limitó a sonreír divertido y con una breve inclinación de cabeza, ordenó que el chico se sentase en su regazo, algo que Harry obedeció encantado inmediatamente.

―Hoy es un día especial, pequeño. – Murmuró en su cuello causando estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Harry por el contacto. – Porque me di vacaciones del Ministerio para salir de viaje contigo mañana.

― ¿Viaje? – Murmuró en estado de shock.

―Sí. Sé que nunca abandonaste el país, por tanto, nuestro destino será una sorpresa, pero avisa a los elfos preparar nuestras maletas con ropa ligera.

―Claro... – Respondió, todavía un poco confundido, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que sus hermosas esmeraldas se vieran inundadas por ese apasionado brillo característico. Después de todo, su amado Lord estaba haciendo todo aquello por _él_. – Gracias, Tom.

Harry no podía negar que tenía miedo de la posibilidad de tratar con otros seres humanos en este viaje, ya que desde que había llegado a vivir en su ático y después en la Mansión Riddle, la proximidad a una gran cantidad de personas o un extraño lo ponía nervioso.

Sin embargo, Harry sabía que en presencia de Tom, nada podía amenazarlo.

Y con su amado Lord, él iría al fin del mundo.

― ¿Emocionado, pequeño?

―Mucho. – Respondió con sinceridad y entonces, para su deleite, sus labios fueron rápidamente capturados por un beso exigente y apasionado.

**~•~**

Expectativa.

Esta simple palabra podría describir todo el conjunto de sentimientos que Harry vivía en ese exacto momento.

Cuando despertó aquella mañana, rodeado de los brazos fuertes y posesivos de Tom, el muchacho pronto se dio cuenta de que ese era el día del viaje que su amado había mencionado la noche anterior. Y, obviamente, no podía estar más emocionado.

Así, después de un largo baño con su pareja, que Harry todavía se sonrojaba ante el recuerdo, ambos se fueron a desayunar vistiendo ropa por lo menos inusuales. Es decir, el siempre elegante Señor Oscuro que rara vez llevaba un conjunto que no consistían en tonos oscuros y las telas más caras con la que podía fabricar una túnica, en ese momento, llevaba un par de zapatos negros con calcetines muggles del mismo color, y por supuesto, un pantalón negro con bolsillos laterales en las rodillas, lo que dejó ligeramente expuestas sus musculosas piernas, junto con una camisa blanca de algodón debajo de una camisa abierta de vino y mangas retorcidas, pero lo que acentuaba aún más su encanto eran los oscuros lentes adornando el bello rostro de trazos firmes.

Harry, por su parte, se veía adorable en un corto jeans claro, que dejaban sus hermosas y bien formadas piernas expuestas, junto con una camisa verde-agua que acentuaba el magnífico brillo de sus ojos y combinaba perfectamente con el par de tenis blancos y gafas de sol que enmarcan su delgada cara.

―_Así que, mis queridos, ¿a dónde vamos? –_ Una voz familiar se oyó en el momento en que los dos se quitaron las gafas de sol, colocándolos doblados en el cuello de la camisa, y sentándose en la mesa del desayuno.

―_Tú, que yo sepa, no vas a ninguna parte, Nagini._

― _¡No seas malvado, Tom! ¡Quiero acompañarlos en el viaje!_

―_En primer lugar, yo soy el Señor Oscuro, así que, soy necesariamente malvado. –_ Explicó, revirando los ojos, mientras se servía una taza de café negro y un plato de tortillas. – _Y en segundo lugar, no irás con nosotros, y punto._

― _¡Eso no es justo, quiero ir con ustedes! ¡No puedes robarme a Harry durante dos semanas!_

―_Por supuesto que puedo, es mío._

― _¡Bueno, te morderé...!_

―_Nagini, por favor_. – Un nervioso Harry interfirió antes de que la serpiente atacase al Lord y las maldiciones empezasen a volar alrededor de la mesa del desayuno. – _Me comprometo a traer un montón de regalos, ¿de acuerdo?_ _Pero creo que Tom quiere que ambos podamos pasar tiempo a solas..._ – Murmuró con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

―_Oh, ya veo_. – Comentó socarronamente – _Ustedes traviesos, irán de vacaciones para poder aparearse con más frecuencia y tranquilidad, ¿no?_

― _¡NAGINI! – _Harry gritó rojo de vergüenza, mientras que el Lord se reía divertido y concordaba con la pervertida serpiente.

Fue en ese ambiente de diversión y mortificación de un pobre y avergonzado Harry que el desayuno siguió. Sin embargo, no mucho después, uno de los elfos apareció para indicar que el Traslador estaba listo para el momento en que el Lord quisiese irse y así, al final de la comida y diciéndole adiós a Nagini, los dos magos se vieron frente a una vieja taza de té que los llevaría lejos de Inglaterra. Y cuando tocaron el borde de la copa, sintiendo el Salón de Entrada de la mansión girar alrededor de él, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso acerca de la posibilidad de contacto con la civilización de nuevo, pero muy contento con la oportunidad de pasar todos esos días con su amado Lord.

La expectativa era visible en las hermosas esmeraldas todavía en el momento del aterrizaje, que, por suerte, fue apoyado por el firme agarre de Tom en su cintura. Pero incluso antes de que Harry pudiera agradecer la intervención del mayor, que le impidió caer vergonzosamente en el piso, se vio sin palabras al contemplar el hermoso paisaje que le rodeaba.

Ese lugar era el paraíso en la tierra.

**~•~**

El Traslador había llevado a Harry y Tom a una pequeña isla al sur del mar Mediterráneo, imposible de ser localizado por muggles, completamente desierta e inhóspita, que, sin embargo, era propiedad del Señor de las Tinieblas. La pequeña isla, completamente aislada de cualquier rastro de civilización, estaba rodeado de aguas turquesas, playas resplandecientes de arena tan cristalina como el agua misma y un llamativo color verde alrededor de la belleza del paisaje, con enormes palmeras y numerosas flores exóticas de belleza invaluable dando un aire de ligereza y tranquilidad al paisaje espectacular.

En medio del paisaje acogedor, cerca de la playa de aguas cristalinas, se erguía un impresionante chalet de tres pisos forjada a partir de vidrio templado y mármol blanco cuya forma daba la impresión de un cubo de vidrio rodeado de pilares de mármol. La casa también tenía cinco dormitorios siendo tres de ellos una suite con baño, dos baños individuales con bañera, sala de estar, comedor, despacho, biblioteca, cocina y el hall de entrada, todos siendo grandes y bien ventiladas, con una luz espectacular debido a la estructura de vidrio y de un buen acabado con los muebles caros y de calidad indiscutible.

La hermosa casa de campo estaba conectada por una pasarela de mármol blanco a la playa, que contenía un muelle en el agua, dando una impresión imponente y acogedor a la construcción forjada en mármol de lujo y cristal.

―Increíble... – Murmuró el menor, mirando con las hermosas esmeraldas brillando de admiración.

―Sin lugar a dudas, este lugar es uno de los más impresionantes que adquirí.

― ¿Esto es tuyo? Quiero decir... ¿Todo esto es tuyo, Tom?

―Sí, toda la isla. – Dijo con naturalidad. – Es una pequeña y robusta isla que ningún muggle podría encontrar. La compré hace un par de años a una familia de sangre pura italianos para tener un lugar al que me puedo retirar cuando sea necesario un descanso de la estupidez de mis mortífagos y queriendo disfrutar de un rato de ocio. Sin embargo, desde entonces, nunca había puesto un pie aquí.

Harry oyó las palabras de su amado con cuidado. Y al final del relato, no podía dejar de brindarle una hermosa sonrisa, murmurando enseguida:

―Gracias por traerme aquí.

―Sé que nunca has estado en la playa antes, así que pensé que te fuese a gustar. ¿Mi suposición fue correcta?

― ¡Sí! ¡Me encantó Tom!

―Me alegro. – Simplemente respondió, abrazando la cintura más pequeña y así caminar con él hacia la entrada del chalet.

Harry entonces pronto se vio sorprendido por la decoración interior de la casa y tomó nota de que el aire imponente no se limitaba sólo a la fachada. El lujo y la ostentación también sobresalieron en el interior. Ambientaciones claras y decoradas con precisión en los detalles, es decir, preocupándose desde la belleza de granito que formaba la escalera en forma de caracol hasta los caros jarrones de la dinastía Ming que decoraban los distintos estantes, ofreciendo un ambiente cálido al mismo tiempo que el aire imbuido de la nobleza, mientras que la calidad de los materiales y el diseño contemporáneo de muchos objetos muggles aseguraron el confort requerido por el Señor Oscuro.

Después que constataron que estaban instalados en el cuarto grande del chalet, la pareja de magos tomó unas toallas y para deleite del niño-que-vivió, fueron hacia la playa para disfrutar de unos momentos de diversión y placer.

―No te vayas muy lejos, Harry.

―Está bien. – Sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza rápidamente y después, ir al agua cristalina como un niño pequeño.

Tom, por su parte, se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, exasperado, y se dirigió a una de las sillas que rodeaban la orilla de la playa. Cabe señalar que el borde de la playa tenía varios asientos acolchados reclinables que ofrecían una comodidad indiscutible y que sin ningún problema podría albergar a dos personas o más. Y también había pequeñas mesas de mármol con sillas y sombrillas repartidas por todo alrededor de la playa, lo que dio la impresión de que la casa se consistía de uno de esos Resorts muggles con playas privadas que eran visitados cada año por cientos de turistas ricos.

―Tom... – Una voz animada lo distrajo de su lectura.

El Lord, consecuentemente, había traído un libro de hechizos en Parsel realmente interesante y no lo pensó dos veces antes de acomodarse en el sillón, ahora exponiendo el torso desnudo al estar en un pantalón corto, con gafas de sol en la cara y el libro en la mano, mientras que dejaba que su pequeño amante se divirtiese en el agua. Sin embargo, a juzgar por la empapada presencia de Harry a su lado, con una sonrisa que eclipsaría mil soles en los labios, el muchacho parecía requerir su presencia.

― ¿Sí?

― ¿No vas a entrar en el agua? – Pregunta con las hermosas esmeraldas brillando de expectativa. – La temperatura es agradable y vi un montón de peces...

Con un gran esfuerzo, Tom logró contener una sonrisa.

Harry podía ser tan inocente y encantador. Y el hecho de que llevaba sólo una sunga de estilo bóxer negro colaboró para que el Lord no quitara los ojos del pequeño cuerpo mojado de agua de mar.

― ¿En serio? ¿Quieres que vaya a ver a los peces contigo, Harry?

―Sí, por favor, vamos a jugar en el agua...

―Oh, puedo pensar en algunos juegos interesantes. – Sonrió. Y el menor se sonrojó de un rojo brillante.

Colocándose de pie, Tom aprovechó de atrapar al niño en sus brazos y apoderarse de sus labios rosados y Harry, a su vez, logró rodear la cintura del Lord con las piernas mojadas y lo abrazó cariñosamente el cuello, dejando que sus lenguas se unen en una danza emocionante. En unos pocos minutos, y antes de que Harry se diera cuenta, los dos estaban dentro del agua y los trajes de perdiéndose en medio de las olas tranquilas y los cuerpos agitados.

― ¡TOM! – El menor gritó, al verse penetrado de un solo golpe y sin previo aviso del Lord, la cual, sin embargo, permaneció inmóvil durante unos minutos disfrutando del calor en el interior de Harry y lo que le permite acostumbrarse a la repentina intrusión. No mucho tiempo después, sintiendo el calor relajante del agua llegaba a la cintura mientras permanecía atrapado el cuerpo más grande, Harry movió sus caderas suavemente indicando que estaba listo.

Y los gemidos, pronto, se perdieron en el paisaje.

Las embestidas eran firmes y precisas en aquel punto que hacía que el niño-que-vivió casi se desmayase de placer. El agarre de Tom era firme e incluso en el agua tenía un equilibrio impresionante, preocupándose en apoderarse de los labios de Harry en un beso exigente y sensual mientras estimulado el miembro del menor al ritmo de las estocadas profundas.

― ¡Ah... Tom! – Harry gimió con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose en la pura sensación de placer, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello a la hambrienta boca del Lord.

―Dime, mi pequeño.

―Tom... Por favor... ¡Ah...!

― ¿Qué quieres, Harry? – Preguntó, deleitándose con las marcas dejadas en el cuello esbelto del niño.

―Por favor... Ah... Ah...

―Di lo que quieres, Harry.

―Más... – Sus pensamientos parecían nublados e incoherentes, pero no había duda de que esto era lo que más deseaba. – Más... Por favor... Más fuerte... Más...

―Soy un Lord benevolente. – Le susurró al oído, con una pícara sonrisa y mirada de lujuria brillando. – Así que voy a responder a tu petición, pequeño.

Con un grito de placer, Harry sintió su cuerpo ser invadido por impulsos más rápidos y profundos que parecían llenar su alma, y que golpeaban con fuerza su próstata nublando sus sentidos. Al mismo tiempo, la mano hábil del Lord animó a su polla al mismo ritmo y entonces se dio cuenta que no podía durar más tiempo. Olas de electricidad mezclado el más puro sentido de placer ya recorrían todo su cuerpo.

Quería culminar...

Pero no pudo.

Sólo después de la orden de su amado.

―Aún no, pequeño. – Tom murmuró, como si pudiera leer los sentimientos del niño, apretando suavemente el miembro en su mano y ganando un gemido de desesperación y súplica en respuesta.

Le encantaba ver las hermosas esmeraldas perdido en la desesperación y la excitación.

Le encantaba escuchar los gemidos que escapaban de los necesitados labios rosados.

Le encantaba ser el único capaz de controlar todas las acciones del chico.

Y lo que más le gustaba era ver el brillo apasionado cuando Harry le pidió:

―Por favor... Ah... Por favor... Tom... Te lo ruego... Ah... Deja... Ah...

Y le encantaba ver que el muchacho se retorcía y gritaba sumido en el profundo placer y desesperación hasta oír su próxima orden:

―Ahora.

Y entonces, Harry disfrutaría. Sí, el sonido de su orden al Gryffindor dejaría su esencia ser barrida por el agua de mar mientras sacudía las paredes de su interior alrededor del miembro que aún golpeaba con violencia. Y así, observando aquella deliciosa expresión que Harry siempre tenía al experimentar el orgasmo, Tom culminó enseguida, liberando toda su semilla dentro del niño, que le acogió con un gemido de placer.

Unos minutos más tarde, al salir de dentro de Harry, el Lord lo acurrucó en sus brazos y normalizando sus respiraciones, los dos miraron con una sonrisa de satisfacción un banco de peces de colores nadando pacíficamente a su alrededor.

―Tengo hambre... – Harry murmuró adormilado.

―Volvamos a la casa, pequeño. A esta hora, los elfos han preparado el almuerzo.

―Sí, vamos. – Sonrió, dejando que el mayor le cargase mientras permanecía con la somnolienta cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

**~•~**

El transcurro de las semanas siguió el mismo ritmo apasionado y divertido. Harry y Tom tuvieron la oportunidad de explorar la isla, que tenían tres senderos diferentes a partir de la casa de campo más pequeña, entonces, luego percibieron que el lugar era aún más magnífico de lo que habían imaginado. El primer sendero los llevó a un conjunto de cinco cascadas impresionantes después de veinte minutos a pie y allí, la pareja disfrutó de la fuente de agua dulce uniendo sus cuerpos con pasión, y de manera excesiva de nuevo.

Días después, cuando exploraron el segundo sendero, después de una hora de caminata, Harry y Tom tomaron la canasta de alimentos que los elfos les habían enviado a ellos a petición de Harry e hicieron un divertido picnic en la cima de la montaña más alta de la isla, en la que podrían fácilmente vislumbrar la hermosa casa de campo y la playa en su entorno y, por supuesto, la magnífica puesta de sol, que transformó ese momento en algo mágico y sin la necesidad de utilizar las varitas.

A su vez, cuando exploraron el tercer sendero, en los últimos días, el par de magos se encontró con un estanque de agua de color turquesa que curiosamente tenía una mezcla suave de agua de mar con agua dulce de los manantiales de cascadas y, sin duda, alguna consistió de un escenario increíble, en el que los dos pasaron horas y horas disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

Ahora, la última noche que pasarían en la isla, Harry había sugerido con los ojos brillando inocentemente pasar la noche en la playa mirando las estrellas y Tom pronto consintió el deseo de su pequeño Gryffindor siendo recompensado con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Por lo tanto, en ese momento, la pareja de magos más famosa del mundo mágico se quedaron cómodamente instalados en uno de los sillones que habían sido modificados ligeramente con un hechizo de transfiguración y ahora se parecía más una confortable cama king size cubierta con sábanas blancas que perfectamente combinaba con numerosos cojines bordados con hilo de oro. La cama, por supuesto, quedó rodeado por algunos candelabros flotantes conjurado con magia que garantizaba la romántica iluminación del lugar.

Sus cuerpos desnudos y la respiración todavía un poco agitada indicaban que habían pasado las últimas horas disfrutando de las sensaciones más puras del placer y ahora descansaban, abrazados, mirando el resplandor de la luna que iluminaba sus cuerpos entrelazados.

Era una noche mágica.

―Gracias otra vez por traerme aquí. – Harry murmuró contra el pecho del mayor.

― ¿Eres feliz?

―Mucho.

―No sólo por el viaje. – Añadió, apartándose un poco para observar los ojos expresivos del niño. – Me pregunto si ¿eres feliz con tu vida de la manera que es hoy?

―Estoy feliz. – Respondió con honestidad. – No podía pedir nada más.

― ¿Ni la posibilidad de haber conocido a tus padres o considerar a tus amigos?

Harry se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. La confusión y el miedo brillaban en sus ojos, después de todo, era muy raro que Tom se refiriese a su vida anterior. Pero sin dudar por un momento, sus ojos se fijaron en los ojos escarlata del mayor con seguridad y semblante pacífico:

―No, ni siquiera eso.

―Harry...

― ¿Si me gustaría haber conocido a mis padres? – Interrumpió al mayor, pero esta vez, desviando la mirada. – Sí, por supuesto que sí. Pero al mismo tiempo yo nunca te hubiera conocido. Y te amo, Tom. Yo no cambiaría lo que siento por ti por nada. Me divertí y amé a mis amigos un día, pero ellos no pudieron entender mis sentimientos. Esperaban algo que no les podía dar: la imagen del salvador del Mundo Mágico, una responsabilidad con la que yo ya no quería lidiar. Pero yo sé que están en un lugar mejor ahora viendo que estoy feliz contigo.

Tom vio el amor y el afecto brillar en los ojos hermosos verde-esmeralda sin decir una palabra. Él sabía que Harry lo amaba. Por supuesto que lo sabía, porque había moldeado la mente del pobre chico para eso. Pero aún así, no esperaba tanta sinceridad en cada palabra. No esperaba la pureza que se refleja en esas esmeraldas.

―Ven conmigo, pequeño.

Cuando observó que el Lord se levantaba y cubría su cuerpo con una larga túnica de seda negra que se asemejaba a una ropa muggle, Harry tragó saliva, imaginándose qué sería castigado por sus palabras. Sin embargo, él no lo pensó dos veces antes de levantarse también, cubriéndose con una túnica del mismo corte de color verde claro, y seguir al mayor en dirección al muelle de mármol que estaba dentro del mar. Harry estaba temeroso, pero no se arrepentía de sus palabras.

―Yo... Pido disculpas, Tom. – Murmuró, deteniéndose a su lado en el borde del muelle, mientras miraba hacia abajo y veía cómo las olas chocaban con las columnas de mármol. – Yo no quise ofenderte... Lo siento...

―No tienes que disculparte, Harry.

―Pero... Hm... ¿No estás enojado?

―No. – Sonrió, haciendo que las hermosas esmeraldas se iluminasen. – En realidad, estoy muy feliz.

― ¿En serio? – Se atrevió a preguntar. Una enorme sonrisa adornando sus labios.

―Sí, estoy feliz de tenerte, pequeño. – Tomando la pequeña mano izquierda de Harry, el mayor susurró un hechizo y luego, una caja de terciopelo negro apareció en su mano. – Me gustaría formalizar tu posición como príncipe consorte, como mi compañero, Harry, ¿Lo aceptarías? – Preguntó con voz ronca, abriendo la caja y mostrándole al niño las dos alianzas que estaban allí.

―Tom... –Murmuró, mirando las joyas asombrados.

―No son anillos ordinarios, Harry. Este raro par fue forjado en la época de Merlín, y los conseguí debido a mi acceso a las arcas de Salazar Slytherin como su heredero, porque esta reliquia ya no existe hoy. Cuando ponemos estos anillos en nuestros dedos y solo de un encantamiento pronunciado por el cónyuge dominante, al mismo tiempo, nuestras almas y nuestras magias estarán vinculadas. – Explicó cuidadosamente. Y Harry, a su vez, escuchó con atención. – Lo que significa que no podremos separarnos y cuando uno de nosotros deba morir, el otro morirá enseguida. ¿Lo entiendes, Harry?

―Sí.

―Esto no es una orden. Puedes optar por aceptar o no, si no estás listo ahora. Pero me gustaría saber, ¿aceptarías este enlace conmigo?

Relucientes ojos esmeralda se fijaron en los suyos.

Y con una sonrisa deslumbrante, de la que sería capaz de eclipsar a un millar de soles, Harry respondió:

―Por supuesto que sí, Tom. – Dijo, tendiéndole la mano izquierda para que el Lord le colocase la alianza.

Tom, por su parte, sólo se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento cuando la soltó al oír la respuesta positiva del niño. Y luego, murmurando el antiguo encantamiento en Parsel había leído tantas veces antes de embarcarse en este viaje, deslizó el delicado anillo de oro con tres pequeños diamantes en el dedo de Harry y le ofreció el anillo mayor sin diamantes al muchacho para que lo colocase en el dedo, lo que Harry hizo sin vacilar, la encantadora sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Fascinado, Harry vio una luz dorada envolverlo a sí mismo y el Lord, al mismo tiempo, una sensación de calor inundó su cuerpo. Y entonces, el chico escuchó algo que siempre había querido, pero que nunca pensó escuchar un día:

―Te amo, Harry. – Tom susurró en sus labios, envolviendo al pequeño cuerpo en un cálido abrazo mientras saboreaba los labios temblorosos de un Harry sorprendió con un beso tranquilo y celoso.

Los ojos verdes, entonces se vieron llenos de lágrimas.

Y con una sonrisa de deleite, alejándose unos centímetros de Lord, Harry respondió en un susurro lleno de felicidad:

―Yo también te amo, Tom, en una manera que nunca pensé que podría amar a alguien algún día.

Bajo la bendición de la luz plateada de un claro de luna deslumbrante, el sonido de las olas del mar chocando con las columnas de mármol que formaban el muelle, en el que se encontraba la pareja de enamorados, Tom y Harry entrelazaron sus manos, en el que brillaban las alianzas mágicos y miraron hacia el horizonte, Harry descansando suavemente su cabeza en su hombro más grande.

Ellos sabían que el inicio de esa relación irreflexiva había sido más que inusual.

Pero también sabían que desde entonces todo el odio se había convertido en amor.

Y ahora, nada podría separarlos.

**~•~**

Mientras tanto, en la Gran Bretaña, más en concreto en su oficina personal en la Casa Nott, Elizabeth terminaba su segunda tesis sobre el Síndrome de Estocolmo, y en esta ocasión, utilizaba como parámetro de tratamiento a aquel que una vez había sido su paciente principal a quien llamó "H" en sus estudios para no exponer la identidad del chico.

Así, al recordar todos los momentos vividos con Harry, encontrándose en San Mungo y más tarde en la Mansión Riddle, la psicomaga no dudaba en concluir que el estudio, sin duda le ganaba su segundo premio Varita de Oro, con la siguiente cita que reflejaba perfectamente la relación casi insana, pero hermosa de Harry Potter y Tom Riddle:

―"El amor tiene razones que la propia razón desconoce." – Leyó en voz alta con una pequeña, pero sincera sonrisa.

**~•FIN•~**

* * *

**N.T.: **Y al fin, llegamos al final de esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció? A mí, como había dicho en un comienzo, me encantó totalmente este trabajo de **_Tassy-Ridle_** y la profundidad que posee. Y este final, admito, me hiso llorar… de tanto que me ha gustado. Agradezco los reviews de **setsuna-GW, UziKillian, Emeraldd, ulqui's-girl, jessyriddle, **y a aquellas personas que siguieron esta traducción hasta su final. Fue un honor para mí hacer que la historia de **_Tassy-Riddle_** llegue a todas partes de Latinoamérica y hablantes españoles. Sus agradecimientos siempre fueron a la autora, y sus reviews mi pago xD Jaja; Si **_Tassy-Ridle_** me lo permite (de nuevo), quizás pronto pueda traducirles otro de sus trabajos para que ustedes lo disfruten. No obstante, todo dependerá a su tiempo. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y a **Tassy** igual. Y me encantaría avisar que, en cuanto puedan, visiten a **Lynette Vongola Di Hibari** quien, según me comunicó, también próximamente pueda aportar una traducción de uno de los trabajos de **_Tassy-Riddle_**.

**Nos vemos en una próxima entrega. ¡Muchas gracias, Tassy-Riddle!**


End file.
